Rakastuminen leirillä
by saichin
Summary: "Se mikä hänessä herätti huomiota oli pojan katse. Kun hän tuli vilkaisukseen Tinoa, Tinon oli pakko myötää että hänelle tuli kylmät väreet. Niin jäätävä pojan katse oli, mutta Tinoa ei pelottanut. Hänestä pojan katseessa oli jotain..."
1. Saapuminen

**Eli eka minun oma tarina! Se on SuFin ja Rusfin tarina (kolmiodraamaa) mutta mukana on myös muita hahmoja! En omista hahmoja vain tarinan juonen!**

* * *

><p>Moni aikuinen vilkutti kun täysi bussi lastillinen leiriläisiä lähti matkaan. Yksi näistä leiriläisistä oli Tino. Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Tino lähti leirille, mutta se oli erilainen kuin muut. Sillä Tino oli edellisenä iltana tapellut poikaystävänsä kanssa. Ivan oli soittanut Tinolle kännissä ja alkanut huutaa. Tino oli kuunnellut koko ajan, kun Ivan oli raivonnut hänelle venäjäksi puhelimeen. He eivät olleet sopineet ennen Tinon lähtöä, mikä teki Tinon surulliseksi, sillä hän ei haluaisi riidellä Ivanin kanssa. Häntä pelotti, ehkä hän voisi soittaa Ivanille huomenna.<p>

Matka leirille kestää kaksi tuntia. Jäljellä oli vielä tunti. Tino oli lähtenyt leirille hänen parhaan kaverin kanssa, Eduardin kanssa. Tino on luonteeltaan ystävällinen ja mukava, mikä tekee hänestä helpon tutustua. Tino oli keskustellut jo kaikkien lähellä istuvien kanssa, joten hän alkoi katsella ketä muita bussissa oli.

Bussissa oli kirjaimellisesti moneen "junaan". Ihmisiä näytti olevan monesta eri maasta. Eniten Tinon huomiota herätti seurue bussin takaosassa. Ihan takana istui kaksi poikaa. Molemmat hyvin pitkiä ja molemmilla oli vaaleat hiukset. Toisella pojalla ne sojottivat joka suuntaan. Hän oli myös hyvin äänekäs, Tinosta näytti että hän oli ainut joka seurueesta puhui. Toinen poika istui hiljaa paikallaan lukien kirjaa. Hänen hiuksensa olivat suorina, eikä hän tuntunut pahemmin välittävän toisen pojan puheista. Muuta kuin välillä nyökkäämään vastaukseksi. Se mikä hänessä herätti huomiota oli pojan katse. Kun hän tuli vilkaisukseen Tinoa, Tinon oli pakko myötää että hänelle tuli kylmät väreet. Niin jäätävä pojan katse oli, mutta Tinoa ei pelottanut. Hänestä pojan katseessa oli jotain, vaikka se hiukan kylmä olikin. Heidän edessään istui kaksi poikaa, jotka näyttivät veljeksiltä. Molemmilla oli melkein valkoiset hiukset, ainoastaan toisella pojalla oli tumman siniset silmät ja toisella liilat. Hekään eivät tuntuneet reagoivan äänekkään pojan juttuihin.

Myös toinen porukka sai kiinnitettyä Tinon huomion. Kaksi nuorta poikaa, jotka puhuivat englantia. Molemmilla oli blondit hiukset. Toisella pojalla oli silmälasit ja toisella tuuheat kulmakarvat ja hän puhui vahvalla britti aksentilla.

"JEE! Kohta ollaan perillä!" silmälasipäinen poika huudahti ja ponkaisi samalla seisomaan.

"Alfred, turpa kiinni ja perse penkkiin!" Toinen pojista sanoi ja kiskaisi Alfrediksi kutsutun pojan alas. Tinoa nauratti. Tästä leiristä tuli mahtava.

* * *

><p>Viimein tunnin päästä bussi saapui leirintä alueelle.<p>

"No niin eli tervetuloa tänne leirille." sanoi nuori mies bussin etu osasta."Minun nimeni on feliciano, mutta minua voi kutsua myös Feliksi ja olen täällä ohjaajana." hän oli noin 180 cm pitkä ja hänellä oli punertavan ruskeat hiukset. Feli antoi vielä muutaman yleisohjeen ennen kuin hän antoi luvan poistu bussista. Päästyään ulos bussista heidän piti siirtää kaikki rinkat ja laukut pois bussista, tien toiselle puolelle. Kun kaikki tavarat oli saatu siirrettyä, bussi ajoi pois.

"No niin keräännytään tänne. jättäkää tavarat vielä sinne." Yksi ohjaajista huusi. Kaikki kävelimme sinne ja muodostimme epämääräisen ringin. Sama ohjaaja asteli ringin keskelle. Hän oli todella pitkä ja hänellä oli taivaan siniset silmät ja vaaleat hiukset, jotka oli kammattu taakse. "Tervetuloa tänne leirille. Minun nimeni on Ludwig ja olen leirinjohtaja. Elikkä vastaan kaikesta mitä täällä tapahtuu, mutta en ole yksin. Täällä on myös muita ohjaajia. He voisivat esittäytyä itse." tämän sanottua Ludwig astui sivuun tehden tilaa muille. Seuraavaksi felino astui ringin keskelle.

" Elikkä hei! Minut te jo tapasittekin. Eli minun nimeni on Feliciano, mutta minua voi myös kutsua feliksi ja olen täällä ohjaajana." Feli sanoi ja hymyili kokoajan, sitten hän asteli Ludwigin viereen. Sitten ringin keskelle hyppäsi kolme aikuista. Kaikki kyllä hieman kummallisilta näyttäen.

"Hei! minä Olen Antonio!" Sanoi hyvin ruskettunut, ruskea hiuksien mies.

"Ja minä olen MAHTAVA Gilbert!" Sanoi hänen vieressä seisova albiino. Kolmannella miehellä oli vaaleat olkapäille ulottuvat hiukset.

" Ja minä taas olen Francis ja yhdessä me olemme…"

"BAD TOCH TRIO!" Kaikki kolme miestä huudahtivat yhtä aikaa. Muodostaen jonkun oudon poseerauksen. Suurin osa leiriläistä alkoi hurrata ja taputtaa, myös Tino, tälle oudolle kolmikolle. Siinä vaiheessa kun he alkoivat kumartaa yleisölle, Ludwig murahti siihen malliin että nyt olisi parasta lopettaa. Kolmikon poistuttua "lavalle" astui kaksi miestä. Nuori japanilaissyntyinen mies, jolla oli lyhyet mustat hiukset. Sekä hieman häntä pidempi mies, jolla oli ruskeat hiukset.

" Hei kaikki minä olen Kiku ja olen tämän leirin emäntä, eli teen teille ruuat. Tässä vierelläni on Heracles ja hän toimii isäntänä. Hänen tehtävänsä on korjata jos jokin menee rikki." Kiku sanoi heilauttaen samalla kättä tervehdykseksi. Heidän mentyä esiin astui kaunis nuori nainen, jolla oli ruskeat pitkät hiukset. Tino tunnisti hänet, sillä hän oli Tinon perheystävä.

"Tervehdys! minun nimeni on Elizabeta ja toimin täällä terveydenhoitaja ja ohjaajana. Minun avukseni tulee huomenna Lovino, hänkin on terveydenhoitaja." Elizabeta sanoi ja väistyi ludwigin tieltä.

" Siinä olivat kaikki ohjaajat, paitsi että Lovino, joka siis tulee huomenna. Seuraavaksi teidät jaetaan noin 4 telttakylään ja sitten vielä 6- 5 hengen joukkoihin, jotka sitten nukkuvat samassa teltassa. Jonka jälkeen teille näytetään paikkoja, sitten on ruokailu. "

Jako suoritettiin nopeasti. Tino ja Eduard pääsivät samaan telttaan. Heidän lisäksi telttaan tulisi neljä muuta. Heidän kanssaan tulisi se porukka joka oli herättänyt Tinon huomion. Äänekkään pojan nimi oli Dany ja hiljaisemman pojan nimi oli Berwald. Heidän edessä istuneiden poikien nimi oli Ice ja Nor, ja niin kuin Tino oli arvannut he olivat veljeksiä.

* * *

><p>Ruokailun jälkeen he palasivat teltalle. Kamat oli jo kannettu sinne.<p>

" Minä nukun ainakin Norin vieressä!" Danny huudahti ja kietoi kätensä Norin ympärille. Tino hymyili, ainakaan hän ei olisi ainut homo.

"Minulle käy." Nor sanoi välinpitämättömästi. Sen sijaan hänen veljensä näytti hieman nyrpeältä. Paikat oli jo melkein sovittu. Eduard nukkuisi reunassa, hänen vieressä Tino. Toisessa reunassa nukkuisi Ice, jonka vieressä näyttävästi Nor ja Danny. Enää oli Berwald.

"Eli Berwald nukkuu minun ja Tinon välissä?" Dany kysyi katsoen samalla Tinoon. Berwaldille ei näyttänyt olevan väliä missä hän nukkui.

"Käy minulle." Tino sanoi samalla hymyille Berwaldille ja Danylle. Silloin Eduard loi Tinoon säälivän katseen.

* * *

><p>Myöhemmin kun Tino ja Eduard olivat kaksisten.<p>

"Eikö sinua pelota nukkua sen.. sen.. sen MÖRÖN vieressä?" Eduard kysyi huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan. Tino tuijotti Eduardia mykistyneenä.

"Eihän nyt mörkö ole." Tino puolusti.

"Ei kuule kauas heitä" Eduard näpäytti takaisin. Tinon mielestä Berwald ei ollut pelottava, vaikka Tinon oli pakko myöntää että ei se mikään lämmin katse ollut.

* * *

><p>Myöhemmin illalla Tino oli jo ehtinyt tutustua kaikkiin. Hän sai tietää, että veljekset olivat kotoisin norjasta ,ja että Berwald oli ruotsista ja Danny taskasta.<p>

Kun kaikki olivat tulleet telttaan ja alkaneet valmistautua mennäkseen nukkumaan. Tino ajatteli että he voisivat vielä jutella.

" Puhuttaisiinko jostain?" Tino kysyi nousten samalla istumaan. "Jotain syvällistä!" Danny sanoi ja kaappasi Norin syliinsä.

"Käy minulle, mutta mistä?" Tino kysyi.

"Kertokaa onko teillä joku jota rakastatte." Danny sanoi rutistaen vielä Noria. Koska kukaan ei tuntunut aloittavan, Tino päätti aloittaa.

"Minulla on poikaystävä." Tino aloitti, mutta keskeytti kun kaikkien katseet siirtyivät häneen. Tino punastui totaalisesti korvia myöten.

"Ei se mitään. Kerro pois." Nor sanoi yllättäen, täysin neutraalilla äänellä. Hän vilkaisi kaikkia muita vielä murhaavasti. Häntä ärsytti kun kukaan ei ollut saanut suutansa auki. Hänen mielestään siinä ei ollut mitään outoa tai hävettävää, koska hän oli itsekin tavallaan Dannyn kanssa yhdessä.

"Hä-häiritseekö se teitä?" Tino kysyi änkyttäen hiukan.

"Ei! me vain yllätyimme. Et näytä homolta. Anteeksi." Danny sanoi anteeksi pyytävän näköisenä. Tämä sai Tinon punastumaan vielä vähän lisää, sillä tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta.

"Niin siis minulla on poikaystävä, nimeltä Ivan." Tino huomasi että Eduard katsoi häntä säälivästi. Siinä ei ollut mitään uutta.

"Onko hän venäläinen?" Ice kysyi yllättäen, sillä hän näytti keskittyvän kirjaansa niin tiiviisti.

"Joo, hän muutti Suomeen kaksi vuotta sitten." Tino vastasi.

"Puhuuko hän suomea?" Danny kysyi päästäen Norin vihdoin kuristus otteestaan. Nor istui Dannyn viereen pitäen vielä Dannya kumminkin kädestä.

"Vähän, mutta todella huonosti. Yleensä puhumme Venäjää. Itse olen lukenut sitä jo viisi vuotta." Tino vastasi näyttäen yhtäkkiä hiukan surulliselta.

"Teköhän sinulle jotain?" Tuon sanottua Danny sai monta jäätävää katsetta. Jäätävin taisi tulla Tinon vieressä istuvalta ruotsalaiselta. Eduardin mielestä Danny saisi kiittää jumalaa, ettei katse pysty tappaa, sillä Danny olisi muuten kuollut.

"Siis mitä?" Tino kysyi hiukan närkästyneen kuuloisena.

"Niin niiku lyönyt tai…" Danny jatkoi, mutta se jäi lyhyen, sillä hän sai terävän nyrkin iskun mahaan vierestä istuvalta ruotsalaiselta.

"Pyydä anteeksi." Berwald käski tyyneen, mutta niin jäätävään äänensävyyn että lumi oli lämmintä siihen verrattuna.

"Heti." lisäsi Ice, joka oli kumauttanut Dannya kirjalla päähän, jota hän oli juuri lukemassa.

"Anteeksi" Danny sanoi heti näyttäen anteeksi pyytävältä. Samalla hieroen mahaansa.

"Saat anteeksi." Tino vastasi. Vaikka Danny ei ollut tarkoittanut pahaa, hän oli osunut arkaan kohtaan. Hiljaisuus laskeutui telttaan. Tino tunsi olevansa vastuussa tunnelman latistamisessa, vaikka se ei ollut hänen vikansa ollenkaan.

"Minä menen vessaan." Tino sanoi nousten samalla ylös.

"Haluatko että tulen mukaan?" Eduard kysyi. Hän oli huolissaan Tinosta. Tino vain pudisti päätään vastaukseksi.

"Oot säkin yks neropatti!" Nor sanoi läimäyttäen Dannya vielä takaraivolle.

"No aanteeks! Mistä minä voisin…"

"Ei tuollaista kysellä" Berwald sanoi, keskeytti Dannyn.

"Se on totta…" Sanoi Eduard melkein kuulumattomalla äänellä.

* * *

><p>Päästyään pois teltan luota Tino purskahti itkuun. Hänellä oli ikävä Ivania. Tino rakasti Ivania, mutta myös vihasi. Sillä Ivan oli satuttanut Tino. Tinolle ja Ivanille oli kerran aiemminkin tullut riitaa. He olivat tapelleet, mutta se ei ollut pahinta. Pahinta oli se että Ivan oli sanonut ettei Tino ollut hänelle kuin leikkikalu ja hän jättäisi Tinon, sitten kun löytäisi uuden. Se oli sattunut enemmän kuin se että Ivan oli lyönyt Tinoa. Tino oli lähtenyt Ivanin luota itkien pois. Tino oli myös itkenyt koko seuraavan yön. Seuraavana päivänä Ivan oli tullut pyytämään anteeksi. Vaikka asia oli jo sovittu, Tino ei pystynyt silti unohtamaan sitä. Eikä se ollut jäänyt ainoaksi kerraksi, kun Ivan oli satuttanut häntä. Tino yritti rauhoittua, mutta jotenkin kyyneleet eivät vain tahtoneet loppua, sillä hän oli nytkin riidoissa Ivanin kanssa.<p>

Tino oli koko ajan kävellyt vessoille päin. Vessat sijaitsivat laiturin lähellä. Tino päätti mennä laiturille istumaan, koska hänen piti rauhoittua ennen kuin voisi mennä takaisin. Istuessaan siinä Tino päätti että soittaisi Ivanille huomenna ja yrittäisi sopia hänen kanssa.

* * *

><p>"Siis mikä on totta?" Danny kysyi ihmeissään Eduardin puheista.<p>

"Ivan on oikeasti satuttanut Tinoa, sillä kerran kun Tino oli ollut Ivanin luona yötä. Niin seuraavana päivänä hän oli ollut todella masentunut. Hänellä oli myös ollut mustelmia. Hän ei suostunut kertomaan mitä oli tapahtunut. Ja jos on tavannut Ivanin, sitten ymmärtää. Hän on todella pelottava ja hän juo paljon. Minua pelottaa Tinon puolesta, sillä tuo ei jäänyt ainoaksi kerraksi. Niin on käynyt useamminkin." Eduard sanoi näyttäen todella surulliselta. Silloin kaikki ymmärsivät Tinon reaktion."Mutta älkää kommentoiko asiaa ja älkää sanoko että minä sanoin, koska Tino loukkaantuu siitä pahasti." Eduard lisäsi varoitukseksi. Kaikki nyökkäsivät.

"Minä lähden käymään vessassa." Berwald sanoi nousten ylös. "Keksikää te jokin aihe mikä ei loukkaa Tinoa, niin että sitten kun hän tulee takaisin, hän luulee että me pääsimme sen yli, eikä hän tunne oloaan vaivautuneeksi." Berwald lisäsi samalla katsoen muita. Kaikki nyökkäsivät vastaukseksi. Berwald poistui teltasta. Ei hän oikeasti vessaan ollut menossa. Hän oli vain huolissaan Tinosta. Berwald lähti kävelemään vessoja kohti ja mietti minne Tino olisi voinut mennä.

* * *

><p>Tino istui laiturilla. Hän oli jo rauhoittunut, mutta hän odotti, ettei hänen silmänsä enää punertaisi.<p>

"Oletko kunnossa?" Sanoi ääni Tinon takaa. Tino säikähti, sillä hän ei ollut kuullut kenenkään tulevan. Berwald seisoi noin viiden metrin päässä Tinosta.

"Joo…" Tino vastasi vaisusti pyyhkäisten vielä silmäänsä.

"Saanko liittyä seuraan?" Berwald kysyi, ilman minkäänlaista huolen merkkiä kasvoilla. Tino jäätyi tuijottamaan Berwaldin silmiä. Tino ei enää nähnyt niissä jäätä tai kylmyyttä.

"Joo, totta kai…" Tino sanoi pienen tauon päästä. Berwald istuutui Tinon viereen. Aurinko oli juuri laskemassa. Taivas koreili vielä sen väreissä. Kauempana oli jo tummansinistä, siitä se vaihtui liilaan, punaiseen, oranssiin, ja lopulta pieneen valon kajahdukseen, joka laskeutui mereen. Meri kimalsi kauniina vielä. Pieni tuulen vire kävi. Tinolla ei ollut päällään muuta kuin muumi T-paita ja lökärit.

"Pystytkö menemään jo takaisin? Näen että sinulla on kylmä." Berwald kysyi katsoen samalla Tinoa. 'Miten joku voi olla noin kaunis.' Berwald ajatteli. Tino käänsi päätä, katsoen näin Berwaldia silmiin.

"Ei vielä…" Tino sanoi kääntäen päänsä takaisin. Tinosta oli ihanaa katsoa merta.

* * *

><p>Tino ei tiennyt kauan he olivat istuneet siinä, mutta kun viimeinenkin kun alkoi tulla pimeää, niin Tino päätteli että olisi hyvä mennä ennekuin joku alkaisi etsiä heitä. Vaikka Berwald ei ollut sanonut sanaakaan, niin Tinosta oli ollut mukavaa että hän oli silti ollut siellä.<p>

"Mennään takaisin, muuten he varmaan alkavat etsiä meitä." Tino sanoi hymyillen. Berwald tuijotti hetken Tinoa hämmentyneenä. Miten nopeasti voi muuttua noin iloisen näköiseksi? Berwald ei sanonut mitään, mutta nyökkäsi vastaukseksi ja nousi samalla ylös. Tino noustessa Berwald ojensi kätensä auttaakseen. Tino hymyili ja tarttui kiinni, antaen Berwaldin vetää itsensä ylös.

Päästyään teltalle kaikki nukkuivat jo. 'Ei kai he olleet niin kauan olleet poissa?' Tino mietti järkyttyneenä, sillä hänestä aikaa ei ollut kulunut kuin 10 minuuttia. Näky oli kyllä huvittava, Ice piti Noria kädestä, joka taas oli Dannyn kuristus otteessa. Eduard näytti nukkuvan rauhallisesti selkä muihin päin. Tino ja Berwald menivät nopeasti paikoilleen ja kömpivät makuupusseihin. Berwald käänsi selän Dannylle, kääntyen näin Tinoon päin. Hän huomasin Tinon hymyilevän hänelle ja tarjoavan kättä. Berwald ei ensi ymmärtänyt, joten Tino päätti ottaa itse Berwaldia kädestä. Tämä sai ruotsalaispojan punastumaan.

"ei kai vain haittaa että pidän sinua kädestä, se kun tuntuu jotenkin rauhoittavan." Tino sanoi hyvin hiljaisella äänellä, hymyillen samalla. Berwald ei saanut suutansa auki, joten hän vain vienosti pudisti päätään. Tino hymyili vielä, sitten hän sulki silmänsä. Berwald jäi tuijottamaan Tinoa. Hän piti vielä Tinoa kädestä. Tino näytti ihanalta, kun hän nukkui. Berwaldin mielestä Tino ei ollut Ivanin arvoinen. Pitäen vielä Tinoa kädestä Berwaldkin sulki lopulta silmänsä.

**Kommentoikaa toki jos on jotain huomauttamista ja kiitos että luit!**


	2. Aamu

**HEI TAAS! joo vihdoin uusi luku! Anteeksi että kesti! Anteeksi muuten jos tämä luku on huononpi kuin edellinen, ****sillä niin yleensä käy. (niiku scream leffat) Mutt Kiitos kaikille kommentoijille! kiva tietää että joku välittää 3 En omista hahmoja vain juonen! kommentoikaa jos joku tunnistaa leirin!**

**varoitus: sisältää yaoita ja paljonkirjotus virheitä (ja huonoa huumoria)**

* * *

><p>Kuului lintujen laulua. Oli valoisaa. Taitaa olla aamu. Berwald raotti silmiään. Ensimmäinen asia mitä Berwald näki, oli kaunis, vaalea hiuksinen poika, jota hän piti kädestä. Berwald jäi tuijottamaan Tinon kasvoja,<em> kuin enkeli<em>. Juuri kun Berwald oli sipaisemassa Tinon poskea…

"MAHTAVAA HUOMENTA!" Kuului jumalaton huuto, teltan ulkopuolelta. Berwald oli saada halvauksen. Samalla hetkellä hän vetäisi kätensä Tinon kädestä. "Perseet ylös, ulos ja aamiaiselle!" jatkui vielä. Silloin Danny kääntyi ympäri ja kietoi kädet Berwaldin ympärille.

"ei vielä..." hän horisi samalla puoliunessa. Nor nousi istumaan, näyttäen "hiukan" uniselta. Hän käänsi hitaasti päänsä Berwaldin puoleen, joka oli tanskalaisen kuristus otteessa.

"Morgen" Nor sanoi, alkaen samalla herätellä Ice. Berwaldin tapellessa vielä Dannya vastaan, Eduard nousi istumaan.

"huomenta!" Hän sanoi ilmaan minkäänlaista merkkiä väsymyksestä. Berwald vain nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Pienen painituokion jälkeen Berwaldkin pääsi istumaan. Laittaessaan laseja päähän, hän huomasi että Eduard oli jo täysissä pukeissa. Siinä meni tovi ennen kuin kaikki olivat valmiita, paitsi Tino ja Danny.

"Meidän pitäisi kai aamiaiselle?" Ice kysyi, harjaten samalla hiuksiaan.

"Odotetaan että he heräävät, ei kai siinä kauan menisi." Berwald sanoi vilkaisten samalla Tinoa, joka metelistä huolimatta nukkui edelleen rauhallisesti.

"Minä en tiedä tuosta..." Eduard sanoi osoittaen samalla Dannya. "Mutta Tinon herättäminen on yhtä tuskaa. Minusta saakoon nukkua, herätköön kun haluaa." Eduard sanoi katsahtaen samalla nukkuvaa suomalaista. He olivat olleet leirillä aiemminkin, silloin Tinoa oli yritetty herättää. Lopulta he olivat kaataneet Tinon päälle vettä. Muuten Eduard tekisi sen mieliisti uudestaan, mutta Tino oli mököttänyt loppu päivän. Tämä muisto hymyilytti Eduardia.

"Minulle käy, mutta Danny pyysi, että herättäisin hänet." Nor sanoi, nousten sitten istumaan Dannyn päälle. Ice punastui nähdessään, mitä hänen veljensä oli tekemässä. Kaikki teltassa olijat varmaan luulivat, että Nor aikoi suudella Dannya. Sen sijaan Nor vetäisi Dannylle tervehenkisen bitch läpin, sitten hän nousi pois Dannyn päältä. Dannyn silmät rävähtivät auki. Hän nousi istumaan silmät sepposen selällään ja toinen poski reippaasti punottaen.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Danny kysyi, nyt täysin hereillä.

"Herätys kävi!" Nor sanoi hiukan sarkastisella äänellä. Danny hieroi poskeaan. Päästyään asian yli, hänkin alkoi pukea päälle. Eduard ja Ice menivät edeltä. Kun Danny oli saanut puettua, hän ja Nor lähtivät hekin syömään aamiaista.

"Hei pullasein! Tuletko sinä?" Danny kysyi vielä teltan ulkopuolella.

"En, yritän vielä herättää Tinoa." Berwald vastasi. Dannyn lähdettyä Berwald meni Tinon viereen. Hän silitti Tinon kättä. Se tuntui pehmeältä. Mitäköhän olet joutunut kokemaan. Berwald mietti itsekseen. Hän päätti lopulta kokeilla Norin taktiikkaa, ilman litsaria. Berwald kumartui Tinon yläpuolelle ja kuiskasi Tinon korvaan. "Herää Tino" Antaen vielä samalla poskisuudelman. Silloin, kuin prinsessaruusunen, Tino avasi hitaasti silmänsä.

"hmm… huomenta." Tino sanoi hymyillen, katsoen samalla Berwaldia silmiin. Taisi olla ruotsalaispojan eka kerta, kun noin rajusti punastui. Berwald helahti korvia myöten punaiseksi. Tinoa hymyilytti, hänestä Berwald näytti söpöltä. Samassa Berwald nousi ylös.

"O-odotan sinua ulkopuolella." sanoi astuen samalla ulos teltasta. Tino jäi tuijottamaan hänen perään. paras herätys ikinä. Tino ajatteli, alkaen samalla etsimään vaatteita. Vasta vetäessään housuja jalkaan, Tinon aivot alkoivat toimia. Hän petti Ivania ja vielä parempaa hän oli ihastunut Berwaldiin. Tino vihasi pettämistä. Hänen vanhempasi olivat eronneet, koska hänen äitinsä oli pettänyt hänen isäänsä. Hän oli nähnyt kuinka paljon tuskaa pettäminen toi, mutta miksi hän ei edes tuntenut mitään. Tino laski kätensä rinnalle ja hengitti rauhallisesti. Hän soittaisi Ivanille ja kertoisi kaiken. Ehkä Ivan ei suuttuisi pahasti… Ketä tässä hän yritti huijata. Totta kai Ivan saisi raivarit. Pelko alkoi tunkeutua Tinon mieleen. Mutta hän suuttuisi vielä enemmän, jos hän saisi tietää myöhemmin.

"Tino oletko kunnossa?" Berwald kysyi teltansuulta. Tämä keskeytti Tinon ajatuksen juoksun. Tino ei saanut sanotuksi mitään, joten Berwald tuli sisään. Hän polvistui Tinon eteen. "Tino?" Berwald kysyi katsoen samalla suomalaista syvälle, mustikan värisiin silmiin. Tinon katse oli tyhjä ja surullinen. Yhtäkkiä, kuin refleksistä, Tino kietoi kätensä Berwaldin ympärille.

"Minua pelottaa…" Tino kuiskasi Berwaldin korvaan alkaen samalla itkeä. Berwald ei tiennyt mitä tehdä. Mitä Tino pelkäsi? Hän halusi auttaa, muttei sillä hetkellä pystynyt kuin lohduttamaan.

* * *

><p>Samaan aikaan aamiaisella Ice ja Eduard olivat jo alkaneet syödä. Aamiaistarjonta ei ollut huikaiseva. Tarjolla oli puuroa ja hilloa, leipää ja päällysteitä, sekä mehua ja teetä. Nor ja Danny istuutuivat samaan pöytään.<p>

"Eikö Berwald tullut teidän kanssanne?" Ice kysyi hörpäten samalla teetä.

"Ei, hän jäi herättämään Tinoa." Danny sanoi napaten itselleen samalla leivän.

"Onkohan hänellä ja Tinolla jotain?" Eduard mietti ääneen. Tuijottaen tiiviisti samalla puuroa.

"Tinosta en tiedä, mutta Berwald on korviaan myöten ihastunut Tinoon." Danny sanoi virnistäen, niin että hampaat näkyivät. "Ja vaikka Berwald ei olisi homo, niin nyt on!"

* * *

><p>Jonkin ajan kuluttua Tino rauhoittui. Hän istui silti Berwaldin sylissä. Tinosta se oli ehkä mukavin paikka koko maailmassa.<p>

"Mitä sinä pelkäät?" Berwald kysyi rauhallisella äänellä, katsoen samalla Tinoa silmiin. Tino ei tiennyt mitä vastata. Totta kai hän voisi kertoa kaiken, mutta oliko Berwald sen arvoinen. Mitä jos Berwald alkaisi inhota häntä tai halveksua. Ja jos Berwald ei pitänytkään Tinosta muuta kuin kaverina.

"HEIII! Ollaanko siellä hereillä?" kuului Dannyn huuto vähän kauempaa. Danny oli lähtenyt hakemaan Berwaldia, koska ei halunnut hyvän ystävän missaavan aamiaista. Tino säpsähti ja teki nopean päätöksen.

"Tullaan!" hän huusi, nousten samalla ylös. Silloin Berwald tarttui Tinoa ranteesta.

"Tino…" Berwald sanoi katsoen Tinoa syvälle silmiin.

"Jos vielä kiinnostaa, niin minä pelkään muumin mörköä ja jäärouvaa." Tino sanoi hymyillen ja lähti. Berwald jäi tuijottamaan Tinon perään. Mikä Tinolle tuli? Vielä hetki sitten hän oli itkenyt ja nyt hän vitsaili jostain muumeista. _Hitto!_

"Tuleeko Berwald?" Danny kysyi katsoen Tinoa yllättyneenä.

"Kai hänen pitäisi tulla?" Tino sanoi kääntyen ympäri teltalle päin. Silloin Berwald tuli ulos teltasta. Ja he lähtivät yhdessä ruokailukatokselle. Matkalla Tino ja Danny puhuivat jostain epämääräisestä. Berwald tyytyi vain nyökkäämään välillä.

"Kas, kukas sieltä tulee, meidän ikioma prinsessa ruusunen!" Eduard sanoi sarkastisesti nähdessään Tinon. Tino tyytyi vain lapsellisesti näyttämään kieltä.

"Mitä meillä on seuraavaksi luvassa?" Ice kysyi.

"Minusta meillä on jonkinlainen info tilaisuus, jossa kerrotaan säännöt ja ohjelma ja niin." Nor sanoi

* * *

><p>Kaikkien saatua syötyä ohjelmassa todella oli infoa. Kaikki menivät aukiolle, joka oli noin 25 metrin päässä ruokakatoksesta. Kaikkien saavuttua paikalle Ludwig astui ringin keskelle.<p>

"Huomenta leiriläiset! Toivottavasti nukuitte hyvin. Elikkä vielä uudelleen että tervetuloa tänne leirille. Ja jos ette huomannut vielä, niin täällä ei ole alle 15 vuotiaita. Joten teillä on vähemmän sääntöjä, mutta odotamme teidän käyttäytyvän sen mukaisesti. Voisin kertoa ensin pari sääntöä eli nukkumaan viimeistään 01:00 ja ylös viimeistään 11:00. Aamiainen tarjoillaan 09:00-10:00, ja sitä ei ole pakko syödä. Meillä ei ole pakollista ohjelmaa, koska te olette tarpeeksi vanhoja. Ainoat pakolliset ovat ruokailut ja saunat. Ja niihin lähdetään yhdessä telttakylän kanssa. Uimaan voi mennä jos yksi ohjaaja on vahtimassa teitä ja älkää lähtekö vaeltamaan yksinänne metsään. Siinä olivat kaikki säännöt" Ludwig sanoi, antaen tiedon upota teinien aivoihin, sitten hän jatkoi." ja nyt haluaisin esitellä viimeisen ohjaajan, joka saapui tänne tänään aamulla." samalla nuori, ruskettunut, ruskea hiuksinen mies, joka muistutti selkeästi Felicianoa. Astui Ludwigin viereen

"Hei, minun nimeni on Lovino ja toimin täällä ohjaajana ja terveydenhoitajana. Ja kyllä ole Felicianon veli." kaikki olivat hiljaa kunnes, Anttonio juoksi Lovinon luokse ja sulki hänet halaukseen.

"Minun oma tomaatti!" Anttonio huudahti syleillen samalla Lovinoa, joka oli vaihtanut kasvojen värin punaiseen. Kaikkialta kuului pientä kikatusta ja hihitystä.

"Velii!" kuului toinen huudahdus ja yhtäkkiä Lovinoa halasi kaksi ihmistä. Feliciaano oli tullut myös tervehtimään veljeään.

"Okei nyt riittää!" Lovino huudahti ja irrottautui. "Ennen kuin teette mitään typerää, niin tarvitsisin jokaisen leiriläisen käymään minun luonani. Tytöt käyvät Elizabethin luona ja pojat minun. Tulette telttakylittäin, joten oma ohjaajanne kertoo siitä enemmän. Muistakaa ottaa mukaanne terveyskyselylomakkeet." Lovino sanoi ja lähti pois. Anttonion viheltäessä perään, mikä sai italialaisen näyttämään kansainvälistä käsimerkkiä vastaukseksi. Kaikkia nauratti tämä pieni välikohtaus.

* * *

><p>Palattuaan telttakylään, joka siis oli vain pieni alue jossa oli neljä telttaa, Tino ja muut odottivat ohjaajaansa, joka antaisi heille ohjeet. heidän ohjaajansa oli Anttonio. Olisi voinut käydä huonommin, sillä kaikilla riitti sympatiaa, sille telttakylälle joka sai Francisksen ohjaajakseen.<p>

"Elikkä ottakaa mukaan kelakortti ja terveyskysely." Anttonio huudahti iloisesti, tehden samalla pari tanssi liikettä. Kaikki menivät telttoihin ja alkoivat etsiä.

"Kyllä sitä nyt iloisia ollaan." Danny huomautti, tullessaan ulos teltasta.

"Totta kai! Olisit sinäkin jos rakkaasi saapuisi."Anttonio vastasi hymyillen. Dannya hymyilytti, silloin Nor astui ulos teltasta. _Saapui jo_. Danny ajatteli ja hymyili Norille.

Norilla ei ollut hajuakaan Dannyn ajatuksista, mutta eihän hänellä ikinä ole ollutkaan. Danny ja Nor olivat tavanneet toisensa jo tarhassa. Silloin Ice oli niin nuori, ettei hän ollut vielä tarhassa, joten Nor oli yksin. Eräänä päivänä Danny oli vain tullut hänen luokseen ja ojentanut kätensä "Minusta sinä olet kiva! Ollaan ystäviä!" hän oli huutanut. Siitä lähtien he olivat olleet ystäviä. Vaikka Nor ei sitä suostunut myöntämään, hän oli ihastunut jo silloin Dannyyn. Vasta vuosi sitten Danny oli tunnustanut, että hän oli rakastunut Noriin. Siitä lähtien he olivat olleet yhdessä, vaikka välillä ei uskoisi.

"Mitä siinä virnuilet." Nor tiuskaisi Dannylle, peittääkseen punastumisen. Niin kuin aina.

* * *

><p>Kaikkien löydettyä tavaransa he lähtivät kohti Terveydenhoitajientelttaa. Teltta oli vain iso valkoinen teltta, jonka sisällä oli vähän kaikkea. Anttonio kertoi, että sieltä sai lainavaatteita, makuupusseja, kenkiä ja hattuja. Siellä oli myös iso liuta erilaisia lääkkeitä, voiteita ja kaiken maailman laastareita ja sideharsoja. Kaikkea mitä idioottien hoitamiseen tarvittiin. Jokainen meni yksitellen sisälle. Nyt oli Tinon vuoro. Tino astui sisälle telttaan. Sisällä oli hyllyjä, retkisänkyjä, ja pöytä, jonka toisella puolella istui Lovino.<p>

"Istu, ole hyvä." Lovino sanoi ja osoitti vastakkaista tuolia. "Saisinko kelakortin ja terveyskyselyn." Lovino kysyi Tinon istuttua. Tino ojensi kortin ja paperin Lovinolle. Lovino laittoi kelakorin laatikkoon, joka oli pöydällä. Alkaen sitten tutkia terveyskyselyä. "Eli sinulla ei ole allergioita eikä lääkkeitä?"Lovino kysyi. Tino pudisti päätään. "Ja sinä osaat uida ainakin 25 metriä?" Tino nyökkäsi. Kyllähän 25 metriä, mutta 50 alkoi ottaa jo voimille. Tino ei ollut mikään mestari uinnissa, mutta hän oli nopea juoksija."No tässä ei ole muuta, kuin että sinulla on kuulemma selässä paha arpi, joka ei ole vielä parantunut?" Tino nyökkäsi vaisusti. He olivat Ivanin kanssa tapelleet keittiössä. Tino oli kääntänyt selän Ivanille, jolloin Ivan oli vetäissyt Tinoa keittiöveitsellä selkään. Selkään puukottaminen todellisuudessa. He olivat taas kerran sopineet asian, mutta haava ei ottanut parantuakseen. Tino oli sanonut kotona, että hän oli kaatunut metsässä."Voisinko nähdä sen?" Lovino kysyi nousten samalla seisomaan. Tino nyökkäsi ottaen samalla paidan pois. Haava alkoi Tinon vasemmasta alakyljestä aina oikeaan olkapäähän asti. Se oli ohut ja siisti, mutta se märki. Minkä takia se oli myös hyvin kipeä. "onpa komea jälki. Mistä se tuli?" Lovino kysyi tutkaillen samalla haavaa.

"Kaaduin metsässä." Tino sanoi vaimeasti.

"Auts varmaan sattui. No tule tänne huomenna niin putsataan se ja laitetaan voidetta. Pärjäätkö huomiseen?" Lovino kysyi.

"Totta kai! ja kiitos!" Tino sanoi laittaen samalla paidan päällensä.

"Miten meni?" Eduard kysyi Tinon tullessa ulos.

"Ihan hyvin, miten niin? Ihan samahan se oli kuin sinulla?" Tino sanoi kummastellen.

"joo joo, minä vain mietin mitä he sanovat niille jotka eivät osaa uida." Eduard sanoi vittuilevasti. Hän tiesi, että Tino häpesi sitä, ettei osannut uida hyvin.

"Minä osaan uida! Kiitos vain!" Tino vastasi takaisin istuen samalla Berwaldin viereen kalliolle, Eduardia vastapäätä.

"25 metriä ei ole mikään matka." Eduard huomautti Tinolle, joka taas oli punastunut tajutessaan, että Berwald oli kuullut heidän keskustelunsa.

"Ei se mitään, ei kaikkea voi osata." Berwald sanoi lohduttavasti Tinolle. Taputtaen tätä samalla selkään.

"Olet oikeassa. Ei minun serkkunikaan osaa uida, vaikka hän on jo 10." Eduard sanoi jatkaen Tinon kiusaamista.

* * *

><p>Kaikkien käytyä terkkarilla Anttonio ilmoitti että heillä alkaisi vapaa-aika.<p>

"Ludwig lähtee kohta halukkaiden kanssa pelaamaan jalkapalloa, Feliciano sanoi pitävänsä jotain tyttöjenkerhoa Elizabetin kanssa, eli jotain piirtämistä ja helmijuttuja. Heracles lupautui lähtemään rannalle vahtimaan, halukkaat voivat mennä uimaan." Hän kertoi ja antaen sitten luvan poistua.

"No mitä tehtäisiin?" Tino kysyi tutulla pirteällä äänellä.

"Mennään pelaamaan futista!" Danny huudahti. Se oli kaikista hyvä idea, koska vaikka aurinko paistoi, ei ollut mikään hellepäivä mennä uimaan.

* * *

><p>Vähän ajan päästä Ludwig saapui paikalle mistä heidän olisi tarkoitus lähteä. Hänen mukanaan tuli myös kuuluisa Bad toch trio kaikessa komeudessaan. He ja muut leiriläiset lähtivät kentälle päin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>heh.. siinä se oli toivottavasti piditte! jos jotakuta kiinostaa niin Eduarin serkulla meinaan Latviaa.<strong>

**vastaukset kommentteihin:**

**UtaChan: kiitos nyah! ^^**

**LiMeAnGGa: kiitos ja hyvä jos pidit! 3**

**SuperYui: Kiitos! hyvä jos nauratti, sillä mä luulin ett täs tulis pelkkä draama romantikka soppa :3**

**Zonnebloem: Kiitos! joo tiedän äikkä ei olla mun vahvuus, mutta yritän parantaa ^^**

**Patre: Hyvä jos pidit! yritän olla tarkempi ja kiitos kumminkin että huomautit ite oon kato niin sokee etten huomaa**

**KIITOS VIELÄ KAIKILLE LUKIOILLE JA KOMMENTOIJILLE! kommentoikaa toki uudestaan kehut ja torut** **käy :DD Jatkoa on tulossa 3**


	3. Peli

**HEI KAIKKI! kiitos kommentoijille! Se kannustaa kirjottamaan! Eli kolmas luku, neljäs on jo tulos :3 Vash (outo nimi :S) on sveitsi! Ehdotttakaa jos haluutte jotain paritus tai jotain tarinaan. Kiitos ja kumarrus! Ps. **_teksti joka on kirjoitettu näin on ajatuksia!_

**Varoitus: sisältää lievää Yaoita, kiroilua ja tyhmää huumoria! kirjotus virheit voi olla myös!**

* * *

><p>Saavuttuaan kentälle, Ludwig pyysi kaikkia kerääntymään yhteen kasaan.<p>

"No niin eli pelaamme yhden ison pelin. Meitä on täällä 16, jos ohjaajat ovat mukana, eli kahdeksan kuhunkin joukkueeseen. Otetaanko vain jako?" Ludwig kysyi. Ennen kuin kukaan ehti saada suutansa auki. "Käy meille, jos vaikka minä jaan!" Gilbert vastasi. Virnuillen samalla Franciksella ja Anttoniolle.

"Mutta sitten pitää tulla reilut joukkueet, ei niin että toisessa joukkueessa on kaikki ohjaajat!" Ludwig murahti, tietäen että kolmikko kumminkin haluaisi samaan joukkueeseen. _Lapsellista_.

"Nein, mein Bruder! Jos sinä olet toisessa joukkueessa Lovinon kanssa, niin se on melkein sama!" Gilbert vastasi hymyillen isoveljelleen.

"Minä en pelaa Lovinoa vastaan!" Anttonio parahti kietoen kätensä samalla italialaisen ympärille.

"Päästä. Irti." Lovino sanoi katsoen Anttonia samalla murhaavasti. Ei hänellä mitään Anttonia vastaan ollut, mutta se oli noloa, kuinka Anttonio osoitti rakkauttaan ihmisten edessä. Anttonio päästi irti Lovinosta, mutta jäi kumminkin tämän viereen seisomaan, toinen käsi tämän harteilla.

"Mitäs jos jotkut leiriläisistä olisivat kapteenit, silloin jako olisi reilu." Anttonio ehdotti.

"Se sopii. Onko vapaa ehtoisia?" Ludwig kysyi silmäillen samalla leiriläisiä.

"Me voidaan olla kapteenit!" Danny huudahti nostaen samalla omansa ja Berwaldin käden ilmaan. Berwald ei näyttänyt innostuvan asiasta, muttei pistänyt pahemmin vastaan. Ludwig nyökkäsi ja pyysi heitä astumaan eteen.

"Kivi, sakset, paperi kumpi aloittaa." Anttonio sanoi. Danny oli kivi, Berwaldilla paperi. Eli Berwald aloittaisi. Hän mietti hetken, sillä vaikka Berwald oli reilu häviäjä, hän ei Dannylle halunnut hävitä. Ikuiset kilpaparit kun olivat.

"Ludwig." Berwald sanoi lopulta. Parasta ottaa hänet eka, koska hän oli selkeästi hyvä urheilussa. Danny näytti kieltä. Hänkin tiesi, että Ludwig oli varmasti hyvä jalkapallossa. Ludwig asteli muitta mutkitta ruotsalaisen luokse. Nyt oli Danny vuoro. Nyt piti valita viisaasti, jos hän aikoi rökittää svean!

"Gilbert." Danny sanoi omahyväinen hymy kasvoillaan. Totta kai Ludwigin veli olisi hyvä valinta. Kuka nyt ei veljeään haluaisi voittaa. Gilbert asteli miehekkäästi Dannyn viereen. Tätä hän itsekin toivoi._ Saisinpahan rökitettyä West, jos ei muuta_.

"Anttonio." Berwald valitsi, sillä hänestä näki että hän oli hyvä urheilussa. Anttonio asteli pois Lovinon luota, Ludwigin viereen. _Hitto! no…_ Gilbert kuiskasi jotain Dannyn korvaan.

"Francis." Danny sanoi, niin kuin Gilbert oli häntä neuvonut, vaikka Danny olisi valinnut hänet muutenkin. Francis hymähti itsehyväisesti ja heilautti tukkaansa taakse.

"Ole kiltti ja valitse Lovino." Anttonio kuiskasi Berwaldin korvaan. Ja sen myös Berwald valitsikin. Mutta ei sen takia että Anttonio oli käskenyt. Vaan siksi että jos Lovino olisi toisella puolella, Anttonio ei pelaisi tosissaan. Rakkaus saa ihmisen tekemään outoja asioita. Nyt kun kaikki ohjaajat oli jaettu, jäljellä olisi leiriläiset. Danny saisi valita ensimmäisen.

"Ota Eduard, vaikka hän näyttää nörtiltä, hän on todella lahjakas. Olen nähnyt hänen pelaavan." Francis kuiskasi Danny korvaan. Danny ei tiennyt muiden taitoja, joten päätti totella.

"Eduard." Danny sanoi. Eduard oli hiukan yllättynyt, mutta iloinen koska yleensä hänet valittiin viimeisenä, vaikka hän oli hyvä pelaaja. Berwald oli yllättynyt valinnasta, mutta uskoi sen johtuvan siitä mitä Francis oli Dannylle sanonut.

"Alfred" Berwald sanoi. Vaikka Alfred oli kovaääninen, hän oli pitkä ja lihaksikas. Hyvä pelaaja siis. Alfred tuuletti hetken ennen kuin asteli Berwaldin viereen. Jäljellä oli Nor, Ice, Tino, Arthur, joka oli hiukan Alfredia lyhyempi ja pienempi. Matthew, Joka oli samankokoinen kuin Arthur, mutta yhtä pitkä kuin Alfred, hän myös muistutti kovasti Alfredia. Vash, Oli samanlainen kuin Alfred. Hänellä oli vaaleat hiukset jotka olivat kiinni. Aukinaisina ne ylettyivät hänen olkapäilleen. Yao, oli kiinalaissyntyinen. Hänellä oli mustat pitkät hiukset ponnarilla. Hän oli myös hiukan Tinoa pidempi. Juuri ennen kuin Danny oli sanomassa seuraavan nimen, Eduard kuiskasi hänelle.

"Ota Tino. Hän on nopea ja hyvä pelaamaan. Plus jos olet oikeassa, hän on Berwaldin heikko kohta." tämä sai Dannyn toisiin aatoksiin. _Heh…_

"Me otetaan Tino!" Danny sanoi virnistäen. Tino tiesi, että Eduard oli vaikuttanut valintaan. Berwald vikaisi murhaavasti Dannya. _Että se kehtasikin tehdä likaisen tempun. Voisin tietenkin ottaa Norin, mutta Nor ei niin välittänyt pelaamisesta._

"Arthur." Berwald lopulta sanoi. Sen näki että hänellä ja Alfredilla oli jotain. Parasta ottaa kaksi omalle puolelle. Taas Francis kuiskasi jotain Danny korvaan. _Ihme neuvonantaja_. Ludwig ajatteli ja murahti jotain.

"Matthew!" Danny huudahti pirteästi. Alfredin ilme muuttui nopeasti. Matthew vain hymyili ja oli iloinen, että tuli valituksi, vaikkei päässytkään samaan joukkueeseen veljensä kanssa. _No ainakin Francis olisi samassa joukkueessa_, mikä taisi olla Alfredin ilmeen muutoksen syy. Matthew käveli Franciksen viereen. Francis sanoi jotain ranskaksi, mikä sai Matthew punastumaan. Alfredin teki mieli käydä lyömässä ranskalaista, mutta päätti antaa olla. Hän ei halunnut loukata Matthew huonosta ihastuksen valinnasta.

"Vash!" Berwald valitsi nopeasti. Vash näytti hyvältä pelaajalta. Vash asteli muun joukkueensa seuraan.

"Nor!" Danny huudahti, ehkä hiukan liioitellun iloisesti. Nor käveli tympeytyneenä tanskalaisen luokse. Hän ei oikein ymmärtänyt miksi hän edes pelasi.

"Yao." Berwald sanoi. Hän tiesi että Ice haluaisi veljensä kanssa samaan joukkueeseen, eikä hän viitsinyt kiusata Dannya, suututtamalla Noria. Joten Ice meni automaattisesti Dannyn joukkueen luokse.

Eli lopulliset joukkueet olivat: Berwaldin joukkueeseen kuului: Ludwig, Anttonio, Lovino, Alfred, Arthur, Vash, Yao. Dannyn joukkueeseen kuului: Gilbert, Francis, Eduard, Tino, Matthew, Nor, Ice.

"No niin. Nyt kun joukkueet on jaettu, voidaan aloittaa! Ei sitten taklauksia tai muita likaisia temppuja!" Ludwig sanoi laittaen samalla pallon maahan. Oli päätetty että Yao menisi Berwaldin joukkueesta maaliin ja Nor Danny joukkueesta. Dannyn joukkue aloittaisi. Aloitukseen menisi Gilbert ja Francis. Kaikki olivat valmiina.

* * *

><p>Peliä oli pelattu jo jonkin aikaa. Jossain kohtaa Ludwig ilmoitti, että pidettäisiin pieni tauko. Tilanne oli 1-1. Peli oli ollut koko ajan tasaväkinen. Vaikka kaikki pelasivatkin kunnolla, niin kova sanan vaihto kävi, varsinkin ohjaajien välillä. Erityisesti Gilbertillä oli kommentoitavaa Ludwigille. Saksaksi tämä keskustelu käytiin, joten kukaan ei ymmärtänyt paitsi Vash, joka välillä hätkähtikin Albiinon sanavalintoja. Myös Danny tuppasi Berwaldille aina jotain sanomaan. Aina kun Anttonio sai pallon, hän huusi: "Lovino!" ja syötti tälle. Mikä sai italialaisen punastumaan. Ja niin kuin Eduard oli arvannut, Berwald ei ryöstänyt palloa kertaakaan Tinolta.<p>

Pienen tauon jälkeen peliä jatkettiin. Yhtäkkiä Tino kaatui juostessaan pallon perässä.

"Tino oletko kunnossa?" Eduard kysyi Tinolta joka ei ollut vielä noussut maasta. Berwaldkin tuli lähemmäs katsomaan mikä oli hätänä.

"Joo, olen minä." Tino sanoi yrittäen samalla nousta ylös, mutta turhaa. "Au! Sattuu…" Tino sanoi pitäen samalla kiinni nilkastaan. Nyt peli oli vedetty poikki ja Lovino oli tullut lähemmäs katsomaan mikä hätänä. Lovino tutki Tino nilkkaa.

"Se on kai nyrjähtänyt. sinut pitää viedä takaisin, niin että voin sitoa sen." Lovino sanoi samalla viitoten jotakuta nostamaan Tinon ylös.

"Ei! Kyllä minä pärjään vähän aikaa. pelatkaa te loppuun." Tino sanoi, toivoen ettei vienyt muiden iloa omalla kömpelyydellä. Vaikka ketään ei haitannut se että peli jäi kesken. Lovino oli juuri sanomassa jotain vastaa kun…

"Minä vien Tinon sinne, Elizabetahan on siellä ja niin joukkueet pysyvät saman kokoisina. Muut voivat jatkaa peliä." Berwald sanoi nostaen samalla Tinon kevyesti syliinsä. Kääntyen vielä ohjaajien puoleen.

"Hyvä on." Ludwig sanoi. Ei hänellä ollut mitään sitä vastaan, mutta leirin johtajana hänen piti ottaa vastuuta. Berwald nyökkäsi vastaukseksi ja lähti kävelemään takaisin päin, Tino sylissään. Tinosta tuntui hyvältä olla Berwaldin sylissä. _Vähän niin kuin silloin Ivanin kanssa_… Silloin syyllisyys iski taas Tinoa. _Pitää soittaa Ivanille…_

"Sattuuko jalkaasi pahasti?" Berwald kysyi yrittäen virittää keskustelua, sillä Tino näytti yhtäkkiä surulliselta.

"Ei siihen enää paljoa. Kiitos." Tino sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. Pian he saapuivat leirintä alueelle. Tino kertoi mitä oli käynyt. Elizaneta käski Berwaldin laskea Tino terkkarin teltassa olevalle sängylle. Berwald jäi Tinon seuraksi. Sidottuaan Tinon jalan Elizabeta sanoi hakevansa kepit Tinolle. Tino ja Berwald jäivät kaksisten.

"Tino, silloin aamulla. Mitä sinä oikeasti pelkäät?" Berwald kysyi katsoen samalla Tinoa. Hän oli huolissaan Tinosta.

"Ei sillä ole väliä…" Tino sanoi, kääntäen päänsä poispäin ruotsalaisesta. Hän ei halunnut puhua asiasta._ Oli virhe silloin aiemmin kertoa Berwaldille ylipäätänsä mitään_.

"On sillä! Olen huolissani sinusta. Tekiköhän sinulle jotain oikeasti?" Berwald kysyi vihaisen kuuloisena. Tino käänsi hitaasti päänsä Berwalsin puoleen. Yhtäkkiä Tino alkoi pitää noista jään värisistä silmistä. Tino käänsi päänsä pois. Turha sekoittaa soppaa enempää.

"Tino vastaa!" Berwald melkein huusi. Häntä ärsytti Tinon välinpitämättömyys. Kuka tahansa olisi pelästynyt ruotsalaisen katsetta, paitsi Tino. Nyt Tinokin alkoi ärtyä.

"Anna olla! Se ei ole sinun asiasi! ja vaikka hän olisikin tehnyt minulle jotain, miten se sinua koskettaa?" Tino vasta Berwaldille. Tinoa alkoi itkettää. Hän halusi kertoa kaiken. Hän halusi kertoa kuinka pelkäsi Ivania. Hän halusi kertoa kuinka paljon hän piti Berwaldista, mutta Tino pelkäsi että jos hän kertoisi tämän ja Berwald ei pitäisikään hänestä sillä tavalla. silloin hän jäisi yksin, hullun sadistisen poikaystävänsä kanssa.

"Kyllä se koskettaa, koska minä…" Berwald aloitti, muttei saanut sanotuksi. Oliko hän tullut hulluksi? Hän oli tuntenut Tinon vasta kaksi päivää. Mutta silti…

"Mitä?"Tino kysyi tyrmistyneenä kääntyneenä Berwaldia päin. Tino ei voinut uskoa korviaan. _Aikoiko Berwald todella sanoa_..

"Jag… Jag älskar dig." Berwald sanoi punastuen katsoen samalla jalkojaan. Tinon sydän jätti lyönnin välistä. Sanoiko Berwald juuri äsken rakastavan häntä? Tino ei saanut suutansa auki. Tätähän hän oli toivonut, mutta miksi hän ei pystynyt vastamaan.

"Anteeksi." Berwald sanoi punaisena, lähtien samalla teltasta. Tino yritti nousta ylös, lähteäkseen perään, muttei pystynyt. Jokin esti Tinoa, ja se ei ollut jalka.

Berwald käveli pois, mutta lopulta hän alkoi juosta kohti metsää nolostuneena. _Mitähän ajatteli! Odottaa nyt jonkun melkein vieraan, ja vieläpä varatun, ihmisen rakastavan häntä. Hitto, kuinka tyhmä ihminen voi olla. eihän Ivan välttämättä ole tehnyt Tinolle mitään_. Juostuaan jonkin aikaa, Berwald saapui kalliolle. Koska Berwaldilla ei ollut minkäänlaisia haluja palata vähään aikaan, hän päätti jäädä kalliolle.

Vähän Berwaldin lähdön jälkeen Elizabeta tuli takaisin.

"No niin Tino tässä olisi nämä kepit sinulle." Elizabeta sanoi ojentaen samalla Tinolle kepit. Tino vain nyökkäsi ja otti kepit vastaan. Tino kiitti vielä Elizabetia ja sitten hän lähti etsimään Berwaldia. Koska Tinolla oli kepit, Tino ei voinut liikkua kovin nopeasti, saati sitten jossain pusikossa. Helvetin Berwald minne vittuun hän oli mennyt. Tino päätti lopulta luovuttaa ja mennä teltalle. Hän voisi soittaa Ivanille ja kertoa kaiken…

* * *

><p>"Se oli MAHTAVA, vai mitä Gilbert?" Anttonio irvaili pelin lopuksi. Viime hetkellä Anttonio oli tehnyt maalin, joten Berwaldin joukkue voitti 2-1.<p>

"mur…" saksalaismies vasta. Häntä vitutti selkeästi tappio, vieläpä Westille.

"Älä nyt kleine bruder!" Ludwig sanoi pörröttäen samalla Gilbertin hiuksia. Ludwig ei ollut voitonhimoinen, mutta se ei tarkoita ettei voitto tuntuisi hyvältä. Vähän jälkeen ohjaajien käveli Danny, Nor, Ice ja Eduard. Danny oli "lievästi" harmissaan tappiosta, vaikka Berwald ei ollut paikalla.

"Se oli niin lähellä! Mikset Nor torjunut sitä viimeistä?" Danny valitti Norille, jota ei voinut vähempää kiinnostaa, päätti jättää vastaamatta.

"Mihinköhän Tino ja Berwald ovat menneet?" Eduard mietti, vilkuillen samalla leirintä aluetta. Ei häntä niin Berwald ollut kiinnostunut, mutta hän oli huolissaan parhaasta ystävästään. Dannya alkoi hymyilyttää

"Tino on luultavasti Berwaldin kanssa." Danny sanoi virnuillen. "Ehkä he ovat…" loppu jäi lyhyen, kun Nor kamppasi Dannyn. Nor ei jaksanut kuunnella tanskalaisen pervoja vihjailuja. "Auts! Nor!" Danny voivotti kuin pikku tyttö. "Olet niin kylmä!" Danny sanoi noustessaan ylös. Tehden samalla dramaattisen käsi liikkeen.

"Totu siihen." Nor vastasi kylmästi vetäessään veljensä mukanaan, jättäen Dannyn yksin seisomaan keskelle tietä. _Tosi siistiä_! Danny ajatteli seisoen vieläkin paikallaan, sitten hän lähti juosten Norin perään. Jengin saapuessa teltalle, Tino istui sisällä lukien muumi kirjaa.

"Hei! Miten nilkka?" Eduard kysyi, alkaen hänkin kaivamaan itselleen lukemista.

"Ihan hyvin, kiitos kysymästä. Miten peli?" Tino kysyi yrittäen vaikuttaa normaalilta, joka oli lähes mahdotonta, kun on juuri kuullut jonkun tunnustavan rakkauden sinulle.

"Hävittiin 2-1. Nyh!" Danny sanoi tarttuen samalla Noriin, kuin johonkin unirättiin. Nor vain työsi Dannyn nätisti pois. Pienen väännön jäkeen Nor ja Danny päätyivät ottamaan pienet päiväunet vieretysten. Ice oli ottanut lehtiön esille ja piirteli jotain. Eduard ja Tino lukivat rauhassa kirjaa. Tai no Tino yritti lukea. Tinon ajatukset harhailivat aika rajusti. _Missä Berwald oli? Oliko hän kunnossa? Mitä hän sanoisi hänellä, tai Ivanille? Mitä hän tekisi minulle, jos hän saisi tietää? Mitä minä teen nyt? Perkele!_

* * *

><p>"Tino!" Eduard huusi Tinon vieressä. Tino nosti katseensa kirjasta.<p>

"Niin?" Tino kysyi punastuneena huomatessaan Eduarin puhuvan hänelle. Hän oli ajatellut niin ankarasti, ettei ollut kuullut Eduardia, tai huomannut ajan kulua.

"Luulin että nukut. Olen puhunut sinulle jo vähän aikaa." Eduard sanoi katsoen kummastuneena suomalaista."No kumminkin nyt on ruokailu. Oletko muuten nähnyt Berwaldia?" Eduard kysyi Tinolta, joka nyt vasta huomasi että Danny, Nor ja Ice olivat poissa.

"En tiedä." Tino sanoi nousten samalla ylös. Eikö Berwald ollut tullut takaisin? Eduard auttoi Tinon ylös ja ulos teltasta. He lähtivät kävelemään ruokakatokselle, tai no Tino keppiensä kanssa. Perillä Ice ja Nor istuivat jo samassa pöydässä kuin aamulla.

"Eikö Danny ole vielä tullut?" Eduard sanoi istuutuen samalla pöytään. Tino istuutui Eduardin viereen. Nor pudisti päätään.

"Missä Danny on?" Tino kysyi ihmeissään, siitä ettei tanskalainen ollut rakkaansa seurassa.

"Etsimässä Berwaldia."Nor sanoi ottaessaan lautasen ja mukin esiin._ Eikö Berwald ollut tullut takaisin?_ Tino mietti. Nyt hänkin alkoi huolestua. Kyllähän Berwald osasi itsestään huolen pitää, mutta jos hän vieläkään ollut tullut takaisin._ Olikohan jotain sattunut? Jos olisin vain saanut suuni auki, en olisi nyt tässä miettimässä missä hän on!_

* * *

><p><strong>Siinäs se nyt oli! Toivottavasti piditte! kommentoikaa toki! saa torua!<strong>

**vastaukset komannteihin:**

**LiMeAnGGa: Kiitos!**

**Utachan: Kiitos! mitä parempaa hei yöl voikaan tehä, ku lukee jotain hömppää!**

**Zonnebloem: kiva jos pidit! Laiskuus on osa meitä :)) Mutt Parhaan kaverin ja vihollisen erohan on ett vihollinen kohtelee sinua peremmin 3**

**Kiitos lukioille ja kommentoijille vielä kerran!**


	4. Rannalla ja Metsässä

**TADAAA! KIITOS KAIKILLE KOMENTOIJILLE! SE OIKEASTI AUTTAA! *kumartaa* Yhdessä kohdassa on sensuroitu kiroilu, koska sitä oli aika paljon. ja minusta yleisen mielihyvän vuoksi olisi nätimpää jos siinä kohtaa olisi sensuri. ei kyllä tarvita mitään neroa jotta voi tajuta mitä joka kohdassa lukee! Tässä siis uusi luku tadaa! ^^ HUOM! **_Ajatukset 3 _

**Varoitukset: lievää Yaoita, kiroilua, kirjoitusvirheit ja huonoa huumoria (aina saa yrittää olla hauska) :3**

* * *

><p>Samaan aikaa Berwald istui kalliolla katsoen maisemaa. <em>Kaunista. Pitäisi kai mennä takaisin…<em> Yhtäkkiä hän kuuli huutoa.

"BERWAAALD! MISSÄ VITUSSA SÄ OOT?" Danny huusi, jossain vähän kauempana. Berwald kääntyi ja näki Dannyn vähän kauempana. Silloin Danny huomasi ruotsalaisen kallion reunalla. "BERWAALD! DARLING!" Danny huusi juostessaan Berwaldin luokse. Danny tarrautui Berwaldiin kuin pelastusrenkaaseen. "Äiti oli niiin huolissaan!" Danny paapatti, silittäen samalla vaaleita hiuksia.

"Anna olla." Berwald vastasi ja tönäisi Dannyn. Hän ei sillä hetkellä jaksanut tanskalaisen kotileikkejä. Dannylla paloi sulake.

"Tiedätkö sinä, kuinka huolissani mä olin? Susta ei näy jälkeä missään pariin tuntiin! Ja sulla ei ole puhelinta mukana!" Danny saarnasi kuin pahempikin kotiäiti. Berwald katsoi Dannya silmiin. _Oliko hän todellakin ollut jo pari tuntia poissa? Tino ei ollut lähtenyt etsimään häntä… No eihän Tino voinukkaan Tinolla oli kepit_. Danny katsoi vihaisesti Berwaldia. Hän oli oikeasti ollut huolissaan Berwalsdista. He olivat olleet parhaita ystäviä tarhasta asti.

"Anteeksi, unohdin ajankulun." Berwald sanoi katsellen samalla maisemaa. Kai sitä joskus takaisinkin pitäisi mennä.

"Saat anteeksi. No niin alahan tulla, ruokailu on jo alkanut." Danny sanoi vetäen samalla Berwaldin ylös. Pojaat kävelivät takaisin leiriin, Dannyn Berwaldisn kädessä roikkuen. Kumpikaan ei sanonut sanakaan. Danny tiesi ette jotain oli tapahtunut. mutta hän oli päättänyt, varmaan ensimmäistä kertaa ikinä, olla puuttumasta asiaan, koska hän uskoi asian koskevan Tinoa. Ja sen verran itsesuojeluvaistoa Dannylla oli olla puuttumatta Berwaldin rakkaus huoliin.

* * *

><p>Heidän saavuttua ruokailu katokselle melkein kaikki oli jo syönyt. Ainoastaan Nor oli jäänyt odottamaan heitä.<p>

"No jo kesti. Pyysin Kikua jättämään teille ruokaa. Se on tuolla edessä." Nor sanoi osoittaen ruokailukatoksen päätyä, jossa oli pieni keittiö. Sen edessä oli "tarjoilu tiski", eli se mistä leiriläiset hakivat ruokaa. Siinä oli pieni kattila ja leipäkori. Ruuaksi oli kalakeittoa ja leipää. Leirin ruoka tarjonta ei ole huikaiseva. Danny ja Berwald hakivat itselleen keittoa ja pari palaa leipää. Vaikka keitossa ei ollut juuri silmäruokaa, se oli hyvää. Kiku on loistava kokki. Vasta muutaman minuutin kuluttua Berwald tajusi kysyä jotain…

"Niin, mites se matsi?" hän sanoi katsoen samalla Dannya, joka oli samalla hetkellä tukehtua leipäänsä. Noria hymyilytti.

"Ihan hyvin. Kukaan ei loukkaantunut enää. Miten niin?" Dannyn sanoi vältellen loppu tulosta. Berwald arvasi Dannyn käytöksestä, että hänen joukkueensa oli voittanut.

"Nor, mikä loppu tulos oli?" Berwald kysyi tuttuun kylmään sävyyn.

"2-1, te voititte. Anttonio teki viimeisen maalin." Nor sanoi hymyillen. Dannyn ilme oli näkemisen arvoinen. Berwald virnisti Dannylle.

Syötyään kolmikko suuntasi teltalle. Olisi kolme tuntia ennen seuraavaa ruokailua. Päästyään teltalle, yllätys, siellä ei ollut ketään.

"Ice sanoi jotain piirtämisestä rannalla, Eduard ja Tino ovat kai hänen kanssa." Nor sanoi Berwaldin kysyttyä missä muut ovat. Nor ja Danny lähtivät kävelemään metsään, koska Nor sanoi viihtyvänsä siellä, eikä Danny halunnut antaa hänen kuljeskella metsässä yksin. Berwald päätti jäädä telttaan lukemaan kirjaa. Hänen ei halunnut nähdä Tinoa. Olisi tyhmää aiheuttaa kiusallisia tilanteita turhaan. _No saanpahan olla rauhassa vähän aikaan._

"Käydään ensin rannalla, jooko?" Danny kysyi Norilta, niin kaukana teltasta ettei Berwald voisi millään kuulla.

"Kyllä se käy, mutta miksi?" Nor kysyi ihmeissään, heidän kääntyessä rannalle päin. Danny virnisti.

"Ilmoitetaan Tinolle, että Berwald on löytynyt. Uskon että häntä kiinnostaa…" Danny sanoi hymyillen. Danny oli varma että Tino haluaisi jutella Berwaldille, tai ainakin toisin päin, vaikka ruotsalainen kieltäisi sen. Vaikka Dannyn ei halunnut sotkeutua muiden rakkaus asioihin, niin se ei tarkoita etteikö voisi aina välillä auttaa. Nor tajusi mitä Danny vihjasi.

Päästyään rannalle he näkivät kolmikon. Ice maalasi maisemaa, Eduard ja Tino lukivat kirjaa.

"MOI!" Danny huusi ja heilutti kättä. Tino vastasi vilkutukseen. Danny on tullut takaisin. Onkohan Berwald… Tino nousi ylös. Hän oli jättänyt kepit telttaan, joten hän hyppeli yhdellä jalalla. Mikä oli aika huvittavan näköistä. Hän hyppeli Dannya ja Noria vastaan.

"Hei, sinäkin olet tullut takaisin. Löysitkö Berwaldin?" Tino kysyi päästyään pariskunnan luokse. Noria hymyilytti. Danny oli ollut oikeassa.

"Joo hän on teltalla. Pääsetkö sinne asti?" Danny sanoi huomauttaen Tinolle tämän liikkumistyylistä. Tino punastui, ei huomautuksen takia, vaan sen että Danny tiesi hänen menevän Berwaldin luokse. Oliko Berwald kertonut Dannylle? Ei hän ollut, koska silloinhan Danny vihaisi minua. Tino lopulta kumminkin kiitti Dannya tiedosta, sitten hän lähti pomppien kohti telttaa.

Matka teltalle tuntui kestävän ikuisuuden. Se myös otti voimille, koska Tino pomppi yhdellä jalalla. Lopulta Tino pääsi teltan luokse. Tino kertasi vielä nopeasti mielessä mitä hänen piti sanoa, ennen kuin hän meni sisään.

* * *

><p>Samaan aikaan rannalla Dannya ja Nor olivat jo lähteneet. Ice katseli merta. Hän oli maalannut jo muutaman maiseman, vesivärejä käyttäen. Ice oli todella lahjakas kuvataiteessa. Hän osasi soittaa myös viulua, mutta Nor osasi sen paremmin. Yhtäkkiä Ice huomasi kuinka iso joukko aikuisia ohjaajia asteli laiturille. Joukossa oli Bad toch trio, lerinjohtaja, ja italialaiset veljekset. Kaikilla näytti olevan uimahousut. He olivat kai menossa uimaan, vaikka vesi ei ollut mitenkään houkuttelevan lämmintä.<p>

Kaikki seisoivat laiturin reunalla, silloin Franciss päätti pelastaa kaikkien päivän. Hän hyppäsi veteen vetäen mukanaan Gilbertin, joka vetäisi Anttonio, joka taas piti Lovinoa kädestä, Lovino taas otti veljensä mukaan, joka taas otti Ludwigkia kädestä, joten koko joukko ohjaajia tipahti veteen. Ensimmäisten päiden putkahtaessa pintaan kuului hirveää kiroilua.

"Oli *********pakko vetää! ***********!" Gilbert huusi ensimmäisenä Francikselle. Ranskalainen vain nauroi ja veti pari uinti liikettä kauemmas muista. "Älä siinä kuule yhtään** ******* naura! Ootas kun mä saan sut kiinni ********* ranskalainen! Sit ********* mä ************ sut! *********!" Gilbert jatkoi ja alkoi jahdata Francista. Valitettavasti etumatkan ansiosta se ei onnistunut.

"********* tää on niin ********* kylmää! *********** oliko pakko tarttua kädestä!" Lovino huusi Anttoniolle, joka ei itsekkään pahemmin nauttinut vedestä, mutta päätti viisaasti olla mainitsematta tätä Lovinolle.

"AAAHHHRRGG! Doitsuu pelasta! Kylmää!" Feliciano huusi tarraten saksalaista kaulasta, mikä meinasi hukuttaa Ludwigkin.

Ice tuijotti tapahtunutta hölmistyneenä. _Voiko noin edes käydä tosi elämässä?_

Lopulta kaikki ohjaajat, paitsi Francis joka Gilbertin takia ei aikonut nousta vedestä vähään aikaan, pääsivät kuivalle maalle. Lovino istui Ludwigin sylissä, käärittynä pyyhkeeseen. Lovinokin oli kääriytynyt pyyhkeeseen, mutta espanjalaisen tarjouksesta huolimatta kieltäytyi istumasta syliin. Gilbert jatkoi Franciksen uhkailua ja kansainvälisen käsimerkin näyttämistä. Francis vain nautti uimisesta, yrittäen olla huomaamatta nuorta saksalaista. Yhtäkkiä Elizabeta ilmestyi rannalle. Hänellä oli päällään vaalean vihreät bikinit.

"Hei! Mitä kävittekö te jo uimassa?" Elizabeta kysyi katsellen pyyhkeisiin kääriytynyttä kansaa. Ludwig selitti tilanteen nopeasi unkarilaiselle, joka huomasi Gilbertin laiturin päässä. Gilbert ei ollut raivoamiselta huomannut Elizabetan saapumista. Vaikka Elizabeth tunsi sääliä muita kohtaa, hän ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta. Hän hiippaili Gilbertin taakse ja antoi hiukan vauhtia. Gilbert molskahti veteen, mikä sai Franciksen nauramaan kauempana, myös Elizabeta rupesi hihittämään. Noustuaan pintaan Gilbert näki kuka oli hänet tönäissyt. Sen sijaan että Gilbert alkaisi huutaa, niin kuin Francikselle, hänpä nokkelana poikana keksi jotain parempaa. Hän nousi ylös vedestä ja meni muka hakemaan pyyhettä. Oikeasti hän halusi vain Elizabetan taakse jotta hän voisi…

"HAHAHA! Hei mitä sinä? EI! LASKE MINUT ALAS!" Elizabeta huusi kun Gilbert oli nostanut hänet syliinsä.

"Hyvä on." Gilbert sanoi ja pudotti unkarilaisen suoraan veteen. Kukaan ei nauranut, paitsi Gilbert."AHAHAHHAHAH! Eikö kosto olekin ihana?" Gilbert hekotti laiturilla. Elizabeta tiesi ansainneensa tuon, joten hän tyytyi näyttämään kieltä.

* * *

><p>Berwald oli alkanut lukea kirjaa, kun yhtäkkiä Tino oli teltan suulla. Berwald jäi tuijottamaan Tinoa, sitten hän käänsi päänsä pois. Tino tuli sisälle telttaan sanomatta vieläkään sanaakaan. Hän istuutui Berwaldin viereen. Tino oli vielä hetken hiljaa miettien sanojaan tarkkaan.<p>

"Anteeksi se aiempi…" Tino lopulta sanoi mikä sai Berwaldin kääntämään päänsä Tinon puoleen.

"Ei se mitään… Minun oli…" Berwald sanoi, mutta Tino keskeytti hänet.

"Ei! Kun se että en sanonut mitään." Tino sanoi punastuen hiukan. Berwald laittoi kirjan pois, sitten hän kääntyi Tinon puoleen. Berwald laittoi käden Tinon leuan alle, pakottaen Tinon katsomaan häntä silmiin.

"Siis mitä?"Berwald kysyi järkyttyneenä. Tino punastui rajusti. Hän tunsi kuinka hänen sydämensä alkoi takoa rajusti.

"Siis minä rakastan sinua…" Tino sai sanottua. Berwaldilla meni hetki tajuta mitä Tino oli sanonut. _Tino… Siis… Rakasti… Häntä…_

"Tino…" Berwald sai sanotuksi, ennen kuin Tino suuteli häntä. Suudelma oli lyhyt, mutta se varmisti kaiken. _Hittoon Ivan, jos olen onnellinen Berwaldin kanssa_. Tino ajatteli, silloin ruotsalainen nappasi nuoremman pojan syliinsä. Berwald halasi Tinoa tiukasti. "Jag älskar gid också…" Berwald kuiskasi Tinon korvaan. Tino tunsi kuinka hänen silmänsä kostuivat. Kyyneleet valuivat alas pitkin Tinon poskia. Tino painautui kiinni Berwaldiin. Ivan tuntui vain kaukaiselta painajaiselta, joka oli vihdoin ohi. Tino oli onnellinen, onnellisempi kuin koskaan ennen. Siinä ollessaan Tino tajusi, ettei hän koskaan ollut rakastanut Ivania. Hän oli pelännyt vain yksin jäämistä. Ivan oli ollut aluksi mukava, mutta ei Tino silti häntä rakastanut. Nyt hän tiesi että hän rakasti Berwaldia, ja että Berwald ei satuttaisi häntä.

* * *

><p>"Nor! Kuinka pitkä matka vielä?" Danny valitti, heidän kävellessään syvemmälle metsään. Nor ja Danny olivat kävelleet jo jonkin aikaa. Danny alkoi jo väsyttää. Ei fyysisesti, mutta kuka nyt henkisesti 5v. jaksaisi kävellä metsässä. Nor ei kuunnellut Dannyn valitusta hän kuunteli metsän ääni. Nor oli huomannut jo lapsena, että hän kuuli ja näki jotain mitä muut eivät nähneet. Yleensä näin kävi vain metsässä, mutta joskus se oli käynyt kaupungillakin. käveltyään vielä hetken Nor kuuli hiljaista laulua. Laulu oli kauneinta mitä voi kuvitella. Laulu laulettiin oudolla kielellä. mikä ei Norin mukaan ollut yhdenkään ihmisten puhuma kieli. Nor alkoi katsella ympärilleen tarkemmin, silloin hän alkoi huomata pientä liikettä siellä täällä. Sellaista jota joku muu luulisi tuuleksi, mutta Nor tiesi ettei se ollut tuulen puhallus. Laulu alkoi myös voimistua ja tulla lähemmäksi.<p>

"NOR! Mäen jaksa enää!" Danny huusi vähän matkan päästä. Nor mulkaisi tanskalaista ja käski tätä olla hiljaa. Nor käveli vielä vähän matkaa, jolloin hän saapui pienelle metsä aukealle. Nor istahti sen reunalle. Dannyn raahattua itsensä Norin viereen, Nor kiskaisi tämän alas istumaan. Siinä he sitten istuivat pienen aukion reunassa. Danny tuijotti Noria. Tämän teki mieli sipaista Norin poskea, mutta hän tiesi ettei Nor ollut juuri nyt "paikalla". Nor tuijotti tiiviisti eteenpäin.

Aukion keskellä oli kaksi keijua. Ne olivat pieniä ja kauniita. Heillä oli siivet jotka olivat läpikuultavat, mutta värikkäät. He olivat noin 30 cm korkeita ja heillä oli pitkät vaaleat hiukset, jotka oli koristeltu kukilla. Toinen keijuista soitti jotain heidän omaa soitinta ja toinen lauloi. Keijut huomasivat kaksi poikaa aukion laidassa. He myös tiesivät että toinen pojista näki heidät. He vilkuttivat Norille. Nor hymyili ja vastasi heilauttamalla kättä.

Danny ei tiennyt mitä Nor näki, mutta hän ei ikinä pitänyt Noria tärähtäneenä. Vaikka Nor välillä puhuikin yksin ja niin kuin nyt heilautti kättä jollekin mitä hän ei nähnyt. Mutta se oli osa Noria, ja Danny oli luvannut rakastaa Noria, kävisi sitten mitä.

Lopetettuaan laulunsa keijut niiasivat Norille. Nor taputti keijuen esitykselle, koska se oli hänestä kaunis. Keijut pitivät Norista sillä Nor oli niitä harvoja jolla oli lahja nähdä heidät. Nor näki myös muita metsän asukkaita, mutta keijuja useimmiten, koska he pitivät huomiosta. Yhtäkkiä paikalle saapui lisää keijuja. Hekin vilkuttivat Norille. Nor hymyily. Keijut puhuivat omaa kieltänsä, mutta ne osasivat myös puhua ihmisten kieliä. He olivat kerran puhuneet Norille. Kun Nor oli ollut pieni, hän oli eksynyt metsään. Keijut olivat tullet auttamaan häntä. He olivat neuvoneet hänelle tien pois metsästä. Keijut eivät puhuneet ihmisille, muuten kuin vastaavissa tilanteissa. Keskusteltuaan hetken keskenään keijut aloittivat uuden esityksen. Kaksi heistä istui ja soitti melodiaa, ja muut tanssivat piirissä ja lauloivat. Norista oli ihanaa katsoa keijuen touhua.

* * *

><p>Jossain kohtaa Danny, joka oli tuijottanut koko Noria, joka taas keijuja, huomasi että oli alkanut hämärtää. Hän kaivoi taskusta puhelimen. Häiritsemättä kumminkin Noria joka tuijotti tiiviisti eteenpäin. <em>Hitto! Kello on jo noin paljon!<em> Heidän olisi lähdettävä takaisin. Danny ei halunnut häiritä Noria joka hymyily niin kauniisti. Nor ei normaalisti hymyillyt niin paljon. Se teki Dannynkin onnelliseksi.

"Nor" Danny sanoi pehmeällä äänellä. Nor ei reagoinut mitenkään. "Meidän pitää mennä" hän jatkoi. Nor käänsi hitaasti päänsä Dannyn puoleen. Norin silmissä oli katse joka kertoi ettei hän halunnut lähteä. Dannysta Nor oli todella kaunis. Hän sipaisi hiussuortuvan pois Norin otsalta ja kumartui lähemmäs, Painaen kevyen suudelman Norin huulille. Silloin Nor palasi vihdoin kokonaan tajuihinsa. Hän painautui lähemmäs Dannya. Tanskalainen kietoi kätensä Norin ympärille.

"Niin… kai meidän pitää mennä." Nor sanoi heidän huultensa erottua. He hymyilivät hetken toisilleen. ei tarvittu sanoja, koska kumpikin ajatteli samaa asiaa. _Vielä vähän aikaa…_

* * *

><p> <strong>Se oli siinä! Kiitos kun luit! kommentoi toki! saa kommentoia virheistä, saa myös kertoa jos haluaa jotain paritusta tai jotain hetaliaan liittyvää.<strong>

** ( niiku inside vitsei ;)) Ainoa mitä en halua kuulla on homofobioissten valitusta 3 **

**Vastaukset kommentteih****in:**

**UtaChan: KIITOS :3**

**LiMeAnGGa: kiitos kiitos! Kiva jos hymyilytti (edes) Taktikointi oli kovaa koska en osaa kirjoittaaa sit ite pelist, jos huomasit :S**

**SuperYui: Darling, en osaa sovittaa tähän tarinaan enempää UKxUSA koska se ei vaan... joku ihmeen tabu mulle. Ja kellä on leirillä mukana nahkahousut? DAAA! Tos oli DENxNOR ja SUxFInii ja SPAxITA ja GERxITA ja ja ja selityksii XD NO mä sain kirjoitettuu mun tarinaan jatkoo yritäppä ite samaa :PP**

**KIITOS KOMMENTOIJILLE JA LUKIOILLE! KAIKKI JOTKA KOMMENTOI NIIN NIILLE ON PAIKKA MUN SYDÄMMES! ****3 jos siis mulla on sellanen :p**


	5. Totuus

**HEI KAIKKIII! Anteeksi että on kestänyt! koulu on NIIN rankkaa. Kiitos kaikille kommentoijille! Niiden ansiosta tää saatiin tänne tänään eikä vasta ensi viikolla! Eli tämä on 5 luku se on paljon minun mittakaavalla. en tiedä kauanko jatkuu minulla on kyllä loppu suunniteltu, muttei koko tarinaa vielä! Koska viime luku oli niin täynnä kaikkee mutta tässä on luku täynnä SUxFINIÄ ja draamaa, Angstia ja romantiikkaa. Kaikki ehdotukset otetaan huomioon ensi luvussa ja kiitos niistä! ^^**

**Huom! VAROITUKSET: Yaoita, kirjotus virheit ja lievää väkivaltaa.**

**ps. Minulla ei ole mitään venäläisiä vastaan ite pidän Ivanista ja tämä on VAIN ficci, da?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Tino ja Berwald makasivat sylikkäin, niin että Tino oli päällä. Ruotsalaisen kädet olivat kiedottuna hänen ympärilleen. Tinosta kaikki oli ihanaa, ja onnellista unta. Hänen oli vaikeaa uskoa kaikkea todeksi. Berwaldilla oli sama ongelma, vaikka hän oli todella iloinen. Hän oli aina tiennyt olevansa homo, vaikka hänen vanhempansa olivat vahvasti erimieltä. He odottivat Berwaldin menevän naimisiin ja hankkivan paljon lapsia, hyvän työn ja hienon talon. Käytännössä Berwaldin oletettiin olevan se "täydellinen" poika. Berwald ei aavistanut että Tinolta oli odotettu samaa, kunnes hän oli tavannut Ivanin. Berwald ei myöskään tiennyt kuinka perseellään Tinon elämä oli kotona.<p>

"Tino" Berwald kysyi hiljaa. Tino nosti päätään, joka oli levännyt Berwaldin rintakehällä. "Voisitko kertoa Ivanista ja sinusta?" hän jatkoi, koska hän tiesi ettei kaikki ollut kunnossa. Ja nyt kun asiat oli jotenkin selvitetty hän auttaisi Tinoa. Miksi? Siksi koska hän rakasti Tinoa ja halusi että hän voisi unohtaa sen venäläisen.

"Miksi? Nyt juuri kun kaikki tuntuu niin ihanalta. Miksi nyt pilaisin elämäni parhaan hetken puhumalla _hänestä_?" Tino sanoi surullisesti. Häntä ei pätkääkään huvittanut puhua Ivanista, vaikka hän tiesi että hänen pitäisi. Hänen pitäisi myös soittaa Ivanille. Mikä ei tulisi olemaan mikään iloinen puhelu.

"Koska hän on selkeästi tehnyt sinulle jotain ja minä haluan tietää mitä." Berwald vastasi, silittäen Tino hiuksia. Tinon teki mieli taas itkeä, mutta hän päätti olla itkemättä ja kertoa Berwaldille kaiken sen mitä hän häpesi.

"Mistä haluat minun aloittavan?" Tino kysyi nousten samalla istumaan. Berwald teki samoin, joten nyt he istuivat toisiaan vastapäätä. Tino katsoi Berwaldia syvälle jään sävyisiin silmiin.

"Kuka Ivan on tarkkaan ottaen ja missä sinä tapasit hänet?" Berwald kysyi, koska hän halusi tietää kuka Ivan oli ja hän uskoi ettei Ivan ollut Tinon ikäinen.

"Ivan on minua noin viisi vuotta vanhempi. Hän muutti siis Venäjältä Suomeen pari vuotta sitten. En tiedä mitä hän tekee työkseen. Hänellä on asunto keskustassa, joten ei se kai huono työ ole." Berwald oli järkyttynyt. Hän oli arvannut että Ivan oli vanhempi, mutta viisi vuotta. "Tapasimme kerran kadulla. Ja se ei ollut mikään ostoskatu, vaan se oli täynnä baareja. Minun vanhempani olivat eronneet ja olin lähtenyt kotoa pois. Siitä on noin vuosi ja vähän päälle. Niin olin lähtenyt ja oli vetänyt erään toisen kaveri luona kännit. Sitten oli vain ajautunut sinne. En muista kunnolla mutta silloin satoi lunta ja oli kylmä. Ivan huomasi minut. Hän kertoi että olin sammunut lumeen ja hän oli vienyt minut kotiinsa, koska hän ei voinut jättää minua siihen. " Berwald oli yllättynyt. Totta kai Ivan oli tehnyt oikein, mutta hän ei uskonut että Tino oli kokenut jotain niin kamalaa kuin eron ja sitten vielä sammua jonnekkin lumeen. Vaikka Berwald ei halunnut myöntää hän oli kiitollinen Ivanille, koska Tino olisi voinut kuolla. "Sitten me tutustuimme ja niin…" Tino päätti kertomuksensa. Hän häpesi sitä että oli juonut itsensä humalaan ja sammunut lumeen. Se ei ollut hänen tapaista. Ainakaan ennen…

Berwald kurottautui halaamaan Tinoa. "Ikävää…" Berwald kuiskasi Tinon korvaan. Tinolta pääsi pari kyyneltä karkaamaan. Berwald pyyhkäisi ne pois Tino poskilta. "…mutta se hän on nyt ohi." hän lohdutti Tinoa, mikä sai Tinon hymyilemään.

"Niin." Tino sanoi tutun pirteällä äänellään. Onneksi Berwald ymmärsi häntä. Jotenkin…

"Onko se totta että Ivan pahoinpitelee sinua?" Berwald kysyi yrittäen olla kuulostamatta vihaiselta. Tino jäätyi. Ei hän itse ollut ikinä ajatellut sitä pahoinpitelynä. Tino ei vain halunnut myöntää itselleen tai kenellekään että hän oli niin puolustus kyvytön. Koska Tino ei näyttänyt halukkaalta vastamaan, Berwald päätti kysyä jotain muuta. "Kumman vanhemman luona asut?" Berwald päätti kysyä. Hän halusi tietää, vaikkei asia ollutkaan mitenkään tärkeä.

"Äidin. Heidän erottua en ole nähnyt isää. Asun kyllä aina välillä Ivanin luona, koska äiti tapailee jotain miestä. Se mies on Homofobinen joten hän inhoaa minua. Hän sanoo että jos minä rukoilen paljon ja käyn kirkossa minusta voi tulla "normaali" taas" Tino sanoi halveksuen. Berwald oli kuullut tuon myös.

"Minun vanhempani ovat kuin se mies. He sanovat että se on vain ohimenevä "sairaus" Berwald sanoi yrittäen lohduttaa Tinoa. Tino oli yllättynyt, vaikka eihän se ole niin harvinaista että vanhemmat eivät halua lapsestaan homoa. Tino triskahti muodolle "sairaus".

"On vaikea uskoa välillä millaisia ihmisä on olemassa." Tino sanoi surullisena. "Eivätkö he voisi nauttia että olet kunnossa ja heidän luonaan." hän jatkoi. Kyynel vierähti taas Tinon poskelle. Berwald halasi Tinoa.

"He ovat vanhan aikaisia, sille ei voi vain mitään. Älä itke, olen onnellinen minullahan on sinut." Berwald sanoi silittäen Tinon vaaleita hiuksia. Tino painautui Berwaldiin tiukemmin.

"Minä rakastan sinua." Tino sanoi. Berwald suuteli Tinon otsaa.

"Minäkin sinua." hän vastasi suomalaiselle, joka alkoi rauhoittua. Hän oli oikeastikin onnellinen. Sanotaan että jokainen etsii sitä oikeaa. Berwald oli täysin varma että hän oli löytänyt sen oikean…

Tino alkoi kasata ajatuksia päässään. Hän mietti miten muotoilisi ja kertoisi mitä Ivan oli tehnyt. Jos hän kertoisi siitä arvesta, ja siitä kun Ivan oli totaalisesti murtanut hänen kätensä, ja siitä… Eihän sillä listalla ollut loppua. Jos hän kertoisi kädestä ja arvesta ja siitä että Ivan on väkivaltainen. Tino nosti päätään että hän katsoi nyt Berwaldia silmiin. Yksi syvä hengitys ja sitten...

"Ivan on todella väkivaltainen. Hän lyö minua ja hän juo todella paljon." Tuo uutinen ei yllättänyt Berwaldia mikä tietenkin on todella surullista. "En ole kyllä mikään hyvä ihminen sanomaan, koska juon itsekin… Aika usein… Liian usein…" Nyt Berwaldilta katosi maa jalkojen alta. hän ei ikinä olisi uskonut että Tino joisi, tai ainakaan usein. "Mutta minä join aina kun me tappelemme tai olin surullinen." Tino sanoi selkeästi häpeissään.

"Ei se mitään. On varmasti ollut vaikeaa olla vahva yksin." Berwald sanoi lohduttavasti ja silitti Tinon poskea. Tino nyökkäsi hitaasti. Sitten hän päätti jatkaa.

"Kerran, kun Ivan ja minä riideltiin, sattui jotain. Ivanin asunto on kerrostalossa aika korkealla. Me riitelimme Rapussa. en enää muista mistä riita lähti, mutta se oli jotain pahaa. Olin juuri menossa alas portaita, kun Ivan huusi jotain, en muista mitä, mutta niin loukkaavaa se oli että huusin takaisin." Tino piti pienen tauon. Berwaldilla oli huono aavistus tästä. "Minä huusin että: "Vitun ryssä!". Seuraavan kerran heräsin sairaalasta. Ivan oli tönäissyt minut, niin että oli kaatunut ja kierinyt portaat alas, seuraavalle kerrostasanteelle. Vasen käteni oli murtunut kolmesta kohdasta. Selvisin aika helpolla, sillä minulle sanottiin että olisin voinut kuolla. Ivan oli se joka oli soittanut hätänumeroon. Hän pyysi myöhemmin anteeksi." Berwald oli järkyttynyt siitä mitä hän oli kuullut. Taas Tino alkoi itkeä. "En voi uskoa että olin niin tyhmä ja annoin anteeksi." Berwald halasi Tinoa. Kyyneleet valuivat vuolaasti pitkin suomalaisen poskia.

"Ei se mitään… Olet nyt kunnossa ja täällä. Et hänen luonaan." Berwald sanoi lohduttavasti. Antaen samalla pienen suudelman Tinolle. Tino hengitti pariin otteeseen syvään. Berwaldin sylissä oli hyvä olla. Tino päätti jatkaa.

"Sitten kerran me tappelimme keittiössä. Silloin minulle riitti ja käänsin selkäni Ivanille, lähteäkseni, mikä oli virhe sillä silloin Ivan puukotti minua selkään." enää ei ilme voinut olla järkyttyneempi. Berwald oli totaalisen laudalla lyöty. Hän ei ikinä uskonut miten kylmä mies Ivan oli. Kyllä hän tiesi että jotain hän oli tehnyt mutta tämä… Oli aivan liikaa. "Ei siinä pahasti käynyt." Tino sanoi nousten samalla istumaan kunnolla. Hän otti paidan pois ja käänsi selkänsä ruotsalaiselle. Nyt se järkytys muuttui Berwaldin sisällä raivoksi. _Tuntui yllättävän hyvältä_. Jos Tino olisi tiennyt, miten helpottavalta se tuntui kun kertoi jollekin, hän olisi kertonut aiemmin. Berwald veti Tinon niin lähelle itseään kun voi. Tino pystyi kuulemaan Berwaldin sydämen lyönnit. _Tuntuu niin hyvältä_… Vihdoin Tinon pään sisällä oli rauha. Ei yhtään katumusta tai syyllisyyden tunnetta. Tino tunsi kuinka jotain märkää tippui hänen selkäänsä pitkin. Berwald itki.

"Mikset sinä ole kertonut kenellekkään? Se olisi voinut loppua aiemmin! Sinun ei olisi tarvinnut kärsiä niin paljon! Sinä olisit voinut kuolla…" Berwald sanoi raivon ja surun sekoittamalla äänen sävyllä. Silloin Tino ymmärsi miten paljon helpommalla hän olisi päässyt jos hän olisi kertonut kaiken jollekin aikuiselle.

"Anteeksi…" Tino sopersi.

"Lupaa minulle että kerrot tästä jollekin joka voi pistää lopun tälle!" Berwald sanoi katsoen samalla Tinoa syvälle silmiin. Pitkästä aikaa Tinoa puistatti hiukan tuo katse. "Lupaa!" Berwald toisti tehden kantansa hyvin selkeäksi Tinolle.

"Minä lupaan. Heti kun pääsen kotiin." Tino sanoi hymyillen. Sitten hän suuteli ruotsalaista, mikä sai tämän rentoutumaan hiukan. Heidän huulensa erkanivat hetkeksi. Tino hymyili. He katsoivat toisiaan syvälle silmiin." Jag älskar dig." Tino sanoi kietoen kätensä Berwaldin niskan taakse. Lievä puna nousi ruotsalaisen poskille.

" jag göra för dig…"

* * *

><p><strong>SIINÄ SE OLI! Anteeksi luvun lyhyys mutta minusta se oli hyvä näin. Ensi luku on sitten pidempi! Kommentoikaa toki jos on huomauttamista, kehua saa se on ihanaa luetavaa! Kertokaa jos on jotain toiveita!<strong>

**vastaukset kommanteihin:**

**Symbol of foever: Ihanaa! ett tiedäkkään paljon toi lämmitti mun sydäntä ^^**

**LiMeAnGGa: KIITOS! Ihanaa jos tää mun ficci piristää sun päivää! sun kommentti piristi mun!**

**Colorful Black: Kiitos! hyvä jos se oli hauska mull ei kato toi komedia onnistu nii hyvin aina, ja hyvä jos pidit siitä Nor Danny metsä reissusta. Sitä oli kiva kirjoittaa XD**

**ZonneBloem: kiitos! anteeksi etten vastannut edelliseen kommenttiin, kiitos kumminkin siitäkin :)) Otan toiveesi huomioon, kiva jos niitä on! Voisitko kumminkin kertoa millaista pullon pyöritystä tarkoitat, koska niitä on monta (sori ett oon tällänen vajakki :p)**

**UtaChan: AAHHH! kiva ku tykkäsit! JEI! Im so HAPPY!**

**KIITOS KAIKILLE LUKIOILLE JA KOMMENTOIJILLE! NÄHDÄÄN TAAS!**


	6. Leikki ja puhelu

**HEI! Sori että kesti, koulu on niin rankkaa ja mulla vähän jumitti tossa yhessä kohtaa. Otin huomioon melkein kaikki ehdotukset. Kiitos niistä. Sori jos toi ItaxSpa kusee mutt mä en keksinyt parempaa! KIITOS KAIKILLE KOMMENTOIJILLE! Niiden avulla jaksaa! No mutta tässä kumminkin on kuudes osa!**

**HUOM! AIno on Tinon pikkusisko ja hän edustaa Ahvenanmaata, mun OC vaikka hän ei esiinny tässä luvussa :p**

**Varoitukset: Yaoita (lievää), kiroilua ja angstia (lievää!) (huonoa huumoria ja kirjotusvirheitä on mahdollisesti!)**

* * *

><p>Norin ja Dannyn palatessa takaisin pieneltä metsä reissulta kaikki oli jo palannut normaaliksi. Tino ja Berwald istuivat teltassa sylikkäin lukien kumpikin omaa kirjaansa. Tai ainakin Tino. Berwaldin luku tahti oli jo lukutaidottoman tasoa. Ice oli tullut rannalta takaisin, mutta hän oli jättänyt lemmen parin rauhaan ja lähtenyt kävelylle. Eduard luki edelleen rannalla, koska siellä oli taas hiljaista. Nor ja Danny menivät telttaan ottamaan pienet päiväunet ennen päivällistä. Danny oli iloinen huomatessaan, että Berwald oli puhunut Tinon kanssa.<p>

* * *

><p>Ice oli kävellyt jo jonkin aikaa. Hän saapui futiskentän reunalle. Hän huomasi että kentällä oli paikalla kolme ihmistä. Hän tunnisti heidät edellisestä pelistä. Alfred ja Arthur leikkivät kai hippaa tai riitelivät. Heistä ei oikein saanut selvää. Arthur jahtasi silmälasista poikaa. Alfredilla taisi olla jotain englantilaisen omaisuutta, sillä hänellä oli kädessä jotain. Jota hän myös aina vilautti toiselle kun tämän juoksu tahti meinasi hyytyä. Ice oli sen verran kauempana, ettei hän pystynyt näkemään, mikä tämä esine oli. Alfredin kaksoisveli Matthew seurasi tapahtumaa sivusta. Yhtäkkiä hän huomasi Icen ja lähti kävelemään tätä kohti.<p>

"Hei! Pelasit aika hyvin tänään." Mattew sanoi päästyään Icesin lähelle. Matthewillä oli vaaleat hiukset jotka kiharsivat hiukan, hänellä oli tumman siniset silmät. Hänellä oli päällään iso huppari, joka oli puna valkoinen ja jalassa kuluneet farkut. Sylissään hänellä oli vaalea pehmonalle.

"Ai.. Kiitos. Itsekin pelasit hyvin. Eikös sinun nimesi ollut Matthew?" Nor kysyi katsellen samalla kanadalaista.

"joo. Kiitos. Eikö se toinen vaalea poika, Nor, ollut veljesi?" vaalea hiuksinen poika vastasi istahtaen samalla Icen viereen.

"Joo, hän on isoveljeni." Nor sanoi katsoen samalla suoraan eteenpäin. Arthur oli häviämässä.

"Hän vaikutti mukavalta. Hän selkeästi välittää sinusta." Matthew sanoi hymähtäen samalla. Hänkin katsoi suoraan eteenpäin.

"Joo, mutta eikä muka Alfred välitä sinusta?" Ice kysyi kääntäen samalla päänsä Matthew puoleen.

"Ei oikeastaan. Koska olemme kaksoset, en pidä häntä iso- tai pikkuveljenä. eikä hän pidä minua… Välillä minusta tuntuu kuin hän ei edes näkisi minua…" Mattew vastasi edelleen tuijottaen eteenpäin.

"Ymmärrän… Minusta tuntui samalta ennen, koska kävimme samaa koulua. Liikuimme niin eri piireissä. Minä luulin että hän häpesi minua. Olin todella surullinen ja masentunut usein. Sitten sain tietää että hän halusi että saisin paljon kavereita ja siksi antoi minulle tilaisuuden olla yksin. Olimme aina olleet yhdessä, joten ymmärsin mihin hän tähtäsi. Mutta minä en silti saanut ystäviä… Nykyään hän on aina välitunneilla minun kanssani." Nor sanoi hymyillen lempeästi kanadalaiselle. Matthew nyökkäsi hitaasti, sitten hän käänsi katseensa takaisen eteenpäin. Nyt Alfred kaatui mikä antoi englantilaisuudelle tilaisuuden saada tämä kiinni. mikä johti taas painiin.

"Aijaa… mutta hän puhui sinulle aina kotona ja niin?" Matthew sanoi katsellen samalla Icea. Ice nyökkäsi. "Alfred ei puhu minulle edes kotonoa. Nykyään hän asuu Athurin kanssa jossain… Hän ei edes kertonut, etää hän oli muuttamassa. Yksi päivä kun tulin kotiin hän oli vain lähtenyt. Sain kuulla vasta Francikselta missä hän oli." hän selitti. Matthew painoi päänsä pehmonallen pehmeään turkkiin. Ice ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Kaikki tuo kuulosti niin surulliselta. Hän muisti kuinka hän itse oli pelännyt, että Nor unohtaisi hänet.

"Mistä tunnet Franciksen?" Ice kysyi, yrittäen vaihtaa aihetta, sillä se selkeästi masensi kanadalaista. Matthew oli yllättynyt kysymuksestä.

"Kerran Arthur järjesti juhlat ja hän kutsui ystävällisesti minutkin sinne. Siellä sitten tapasin Franciskseen. hän on kai Arthurin hyvä ystävä, vaikka heillä on aika paljon ikäeroa." Matthew sanoi hymyillen hiukan. Hän muisti kuinka Francis oli tullut hänen luokseen.

"Anteeksi, mutta voisitko auttaa? Sillä olen eksynyt noihin kauniisiin silmiisi." Francis oli sanonut tullessaan Matthew luokse ensimmäisen kerran. Yksi keskustelu oli muuttunut useammaksi ja niin edelleen. Nykyään he tapasivat aina kerran viikossa tai useammin. Vaikka Matthew ei sitä ääneen sano, hän oli ihastunut ranskalaiseen.

Ice ja Matthew palasivat leiriin yhtä matkaa. Painiminen oli päättynyt siihen että Arthur oli saanut asiansa takaisin ja Alfred turpiin. Vaikka Arthur oli pienempi se ei tarkoittanut etteikö hän voisi olla hyvä tappelija. Vaikka Alfred oli antanut Arthurin voittaa… Leiriin palattuaan oli ruokailu.

* * *

><p>Loppu ilta meni nopeasti. Pian oli iltapala, minkä jälkeen leiriläiset menivät omiin telttoihinsa. Ohjaajatkin alkoivat valua omille teltoilleen. Ainoastaan Kiku ja Heracles jäivät siivoamaan, tai viettämään laatuaikaa ilman muita. Heraclesilla oli myös yö vuoro, joten hän ei tulisi kumminkaan. Kiku menisi varmaan hänen seurakseen. Ohjaajat nukkuivat yhdessä isossa teltassa, eli puolijoukkueteltassa. He nukkuivat kaikki vieretysten. Kello ei ollut edes paljoa, mutta kaikkia kumminkin väsytti hiukan.<p>

"Tehdään jotain!" Francis ehdotti, häntä ei nukuttanut yhtään. Hänellä oli päällään vain siniset housut.

"Käy minulle, mutta mitä tehdään?" Elizabeta kysyi silmäilen samalla muita. Hänen pitkät ruskeat hiuksensa olivat letitetty yötä varten ja hänellä oli päällään valkoiset lökärit, sekä vihreä t-paita jossa luki "Yaoi! 3" pinkillä.

"Aletaan totuutta ja tehtävää!" Feliciano hihkaisi innoissaan. Se oli hänen yksi suosikki leikkinsä. Hänellä oli päällä mustat shortsit ja valkoinen toppi. Ludwigilla oli musta miesten toppi ja armeijan housut.

"Käy minulle!" Elizabeta sanoi innoissaan, alkaen etsiä sopivaa pulloa. Hänkin piti totuudesta ja tehtävästä. Löydettyään sopivan pullon, kaikki kerääntyivät rinkiin istumaan. Päätettiin että se ketä pullo osoittaa valitsee totuus vai tehtävä ja muut keksivät joko tehtävän tai kysymyksen. Feli sai pyörittää ensin. Ja ensimmäinen onnekas on…

"Ludwig!" Feli hihkaisi katsellen samalla ensimmäistä uhria. Ludwig peitti kasvonsa käsillä ja huokaisi raskaasti_. Tästä ei voisi tulla hyvää…_

"No totuus vai tehtävä?" Francis kysyi virnuillen hänellä oli mielessä jo pari vaihto ehtoa. Ludwig mietti mielessään kummasta tulisi pahempi. Tehtävä olisi jotain pervoa, mutta se jäisi näiden teltan seinien sisäpuolelle. Totuus taas voisi koitua pidemmällä mittakaavalla tuhoksi.

"Tehtävä." Ludwig vastasi lopulta.

"Koska me olemme aikuisia, niin kai haaste saa olla vähän aikuisille suunnatumpi?" Francis kysyi silmäillen muita. Anttonio, Gilbert virnistivät. Ludwigin naama alkoi olla aika vaalea. Feliciano ei ymmärtänyt vihjausta, ja Lovino taas punastui hiukan. Elizabeta taas oli ilmi liekeissä, yaoi fani kun oli. Kaikki kumminkin nyökkäsivät lopulta. "No sitten hän "viisainpana" meistä voisit näyttää miten tehdään fritsu." Francis sanoi sellainen ilme kasvoilla, josta ei voinut sanoa muuta kuin juoskaa. Jos saksalaisen kasvoilla olisi ollut väriä, niin nyt se oli poissa.

"Siis mitä sinä haluat minun tekevän?" Ludwig änkytti. Hän toivoi koko sydämestä, että hän oli kuullut väärin.

"Tee fritsu Felille." Francis toisti yhtä viattomasti kuin pikku tyttö. Ludwig oli valmis vetämään ranskalaista turpaan. Ludwigin yrittäessä hallita raivoa, joka halusi näyttää missä kaappi seisoo, Feli alkoi tajuta mitä tulossa oli.

"Eihän tuossa ole mitään pahaa." Feli sanoi huolettomasti, kuin puhuisi säästä tai muusta vastaavasta. Ludwig tuijotti Feliä tyrmistyneenä, kun tämä konttasi lähemmäs saksalaista. "Eihän tämä ole ensimmäinen kerta." Feli sanoi hymyillen niin suloisesti kun olla voi. Ludwig helahti naamasta punaiseksi, Lovino myös mutta raivosta, Elizabeta alkoi kaivaa kameraa. Ludwig huokaisi hyvin raskaasti. Sitten hän kumartui lähemmäs Felin kaulaa. Kun saksalaisen huulet koskettivat toisen kaulaa, Feli värähti ja kietoi kätensä Ludwigkin ympärille.

"Antaa mennä west!" Gilbert kannusti kun huomasi pikkuveljensä epäröivän. Kaikki tuijottivat tiiviisti, paitsi Lovino, joka toivoi olevansa missä tahansa muualla kuin siellä. Jos Elizabeta olisi yhtään enempää puristanut kameraa, se olisi hajonnut. _Hyvä on… yksi… kaksi… kolme.._

"Ahh…" Feli henkäisi kun Ludwig alkoi. Ludwig tiesi kyllä mitä teki, mutta ketä ei häiritsisi, että joukko aikuisia ystäviä tuijotti vierestä, joista yksi oli isoveli. Ludwigin jatkaessa Feli tiukensi otetta ja henkäisi äänekkäämmin. Elizabetan nenästä alkoi valua verta. Ludwigin lopetettua italialaisen teki mieli pyytää lisää, mutta sitten hän muisti missä hän oli.

"Kiitos…" hän kumminkin kuiskasi saksalaisen korvaan, antaessaan tälle kevyen poskisuudelman. Francis tuli lähemmäs katsomaan. Felin kaulassa komeili fritsu. Ranskalainen hymähti tyytyväisenä.

"EII! Mä unohdin ottaa kuvan!" Elizabeta parahti. Hän oli keskittynyt hieman liiankin tiiviisti, että unohti ikuistaa tämän tilanteen. Ludwigin mielestä se oli reilua ja jos hän olisi saanut kuvan Lovino olisi toden näköisesti polttanut sen.

"No.. kyllä niitä lisää tulee." Francis sanoi iskien samalla silmää unkarilaiselle. Ainoan naisen suulle kaarsi komea hymy. Ludwig sai kunnian pyörittää pulloa. Hänelle alkoi riittää tämä leikki, vaikka he olivat sopineet että hän olisi turvassa vähän aikaa. No niin toinen onnekas…

"Fratello!" Feliciano hihkaisi innoissaan. Lovino irvisti. _Ei vittu…_

"Totuus vai tehtävä?" Elizabeta kysyi innoissaan. Lovino mietti pitkään. _Jos otan tehtävän minulle voi käydä yhtä huonosti kuin Ludwigille…_

"Totuus." Lovino valitsi.

"No mitäs me Lovinolle keksitään?" Gilbert sanoi valkaisten samalla Francikseen, pirullinen hymy kaasvoillaan_. Ei helvetti… Tää on järkätty juttu_. Lovino ajatteli kauhuissaan.

"Minä en "tiedä". Entäs sinä Anttonio?" Francis sanoi kääntäen katseen espanjalaiseen. Anttonion kasvoilla komeili hymy joka melkein ylsi korviin.

"No, kerran kun tällainen tilaisuus tuli niin…" Lovino alkoi käydä läpi mielessään kaikki mahdolliset kirosanat jotka tiesi, ja kaikkien tiedoksi niitä on paljon. Koska hän tiesi, että Anttonio hyödyntäisi tällaisen tilaisuuden. "Voisit sanoa kuinka paljon rakastat minua, jos sinä rakastat. Ja suomeksi kiitos! ei mitään espaniaksi tai italiaksi." Anttonio jatkoi hymyillen. Hän tiesi ettei Lovino oikein innostunut tästä. Lovino järkyttyi. Hän rakasti Anttonia, mutta hän ei oikein innostunut ideasta sanoa sitä ääneen. Varsinkaan Franciksen ollessa paikalla. Lovino punastui jo ajatellessaan mitä hän sanoisi. Italialainen hengähti syvään. _HELVETTI! _Elizabeta oli taas revetä innostuksesta. Hänestä Lovino ja Anttonio olivat söpöimpiä pareja mitä oli. Lovino ei millään keksinyt sanottavaa.

"Tunteella sitten." Francis huomautti väliin.

"No joo joo!" Lovino sähähti vastaukseksi. "M-minä rakastan sinua… Minä olen rakastanut jo kauan ja… tulen aina rakastamaan. " hengitys tauko. "Olet minulle tärkein asia koko maailmassa, enkä ikinä voisi hylätä tai vaihtaa sinua…" Lovinon näkö alkoi sumentua uhkaavasti. "Vaikka sanonkin kamalia asioita sinulle, niin minä en tarkoita niitä…" Lovino ei pystynyt enää jatkamaan. Kyyneleet valuivat alas italialaisen poskia. Anttonio otti Lovinon syliinsä.

"Niin minäkin sinua." Hän sanoi Lovino painoi päänsä Anttonion olkaa vasten.

"Antakaa nyt joku Elizabetille paperia." Ludwig sanoi huomatessaan että unkarilaisen nenästä valui verta. Silloin kaikki muutkin havahtuivat. Gilbert alkoi kaivaa paperia Elisabetia varten. Francis iski silmää Anttoniolle, jonka piteli Lovinoa sylissä. _Kaikki sujui suunnitelmien mukaan… _Francis ajatteli tyytyväisenä. Vaikka se oli ollut sattumasta kiinni, että Lovino tulisi valituksi tai että hän ottaisi totuuden. Niin se oli kumminkin mietitty juttu. Lovinon hengähdettyä hetken hän katsahti muita.

"Minulle riitti tätä leikkiä, Mites olisi joku toinen?" Hän sanoi. olisi vain ajan kysymys milloin sattuisi jotain yhtä hyvää. Luoja tietää mitä kävisi jos Anttonio saisi tehtävän tai Francis…

"No, aletaan pullon pyöritystä." yllätys, Francis ehdotti. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan häntä.

"Juurihan me alettiin." Feli sanoi. Hän oli istunut koko ajan saksalaisen sylissä.

"Ehei.. Se oli totuutta ja tehtävää, tämä on pullonpyöritystä." Francis vastasi virnistäen. Kukaan ei näyttänyt tuntevan ranskalaisen leikkiä joten tämä päätti selittää: "Siinä joku aloittaa. Hän pyörittää pulloa, sitten se ketä pullo osoittaa, niin pyörittäjän on suudeltava." Francis selitti. "Ja koska Lovino oli viimeisin edellisessä leikissä, hän aloittaa." Lovinon ilme oli näkemisen arvoinen. Hänen teki mieli heittää se pullo tuon pervon ranskiksen naamatauluun. Yhtäkkiä Anttonio hellitti otetta rakkaaseensa ja istuutui vähän matkan päähän hänestä. Lovino töllötti Anttoniota.

"Paremmat mahdollisuudet." Anttonio selitti iskien samalla silmää. Lovino punastui kirosi hetken ja pyöräytti pulloa. Syvä hiljaisuus laskeutui telttaan.

"Tämä leikki on PERSEESTÄ!" onnettaren suosikki huudahti. Ludwig virnisti veljelleen. "Äläkä sinä siinä yhtään virnuile!" Gilbert huusi Ludwigille. Lovino oli valmis tappamaan itsensä. Anttonio oli puulla päähän lyöty.

"No niin vauhtia!" Francis hoputti. Häntä huvitti tilanne.

"TURPA KIINNI!" Lovino ja Gilbert molemmat huudahtivat yhteen ääneen. Koska kumpikaan ei tuntunut tekevän mitään asian eteen, Ludwig päätti hoputtaa veljeään.

"_Ei sinusta ole siihen. Oikea mies olisi jo tehnyt sen_." Ludwig sanoi saksaksi. Tämä sai Gilbertin murahtamaan vihaisena. Sitten hän nousi ylös ja käveli Lovinon luokse. Lovino ei edes ehtinyt tajuta mitä tapahtui. Gilbert otti Lovinoa leuasta kiinni ja suuteli tätä. Sitten hän palasi takaisin istumaan. Taas syvä hiljaisuus laskeutui telttaan. Gilbertin pyyhkiessä suutansa hihaan hän huomasi tuiman katseen vastakkaiselta puolelta. Anttonio yritti selkeästi tappaa saksalaista katseella. Francis tajusi että jos ei jos joku kohta keskeytä tätä, seurauksena olisi tappelu.

"joten jatketaanko? Gilbert se on sinun vuoro." Francis sanoi niin huolettomasti kuin pystyi, mutta hermostuneisuuden pystyi kuulemaan hänen äänestään. Gilbert nyökkäsi ja pyöritti pulloa. Lovino meni espanilaisen luokse ja suuteli tätä. Anttonio hämmentyi, sitten hänen ilmeensä kirkastui ja hän hymyili leveästi.

"Mi amor!" hän huudahti innoissaan kaapaten samalla Lovinon syliinsä. Samaan aikaan Gilbert yrittää peitellä punastustaan. Onni oli suosinut joukun ainoaa naista. Elizabetaa punastutti hiukan hän oli ihastunut albiinoon. Hän ei vain ikinä arvannut että tunne oli molemmin puolinen... Gilbert siirtyi lähemmäs Elizabetia. Molemmant punasuivat.

"No mitä odotatte?" yllättäen, Francis kysyi. Molemmat mulkaisivat häntä. Sitten Gilbert kääntyi unkarilaisen puoleen ja kumartui lähemmäs. Gilbert ei voinut uskoa miten pehmeältä Elizabetin huulet tuntuivat. Vaikka suudelma kesti vain hetken, se oli Gilberin mielestä paras suudelma ikinä.

* * *

><p>Tämän jälkeen kaikki olivat sitä mieltä että nyt sai riittää nämä leikit. Kaikki ohjaajat menivät nukkumaan kello oli viittä vaille 12, joten leiriläiset voivat olla vielä hereillä, mutta heidän piti silloin olla hiljaa.<p>

Meidän viisikkomme teltassa kaikki olivat melkein hereillä. Eduard ja Berwald lukivat, nyt myös oikeasti. Ice piirsi. Nor kuunteli musaa ja luki jotain mangaa. Danny nukkui tai haaveili. Tino makasi osittain Berwaldin päällä niin että tämän pää lepäsi ruotsalaisen rintakehällä. Teltassa oli rauhallista ja hiljaista. Yhtäkkiä Nokian tunnari alkoi soimaan. Kaikki katseet kääntyivät Tinoon päin, kun tämä yritti nolostuneena saada puhelinta ulos taskustaan.

"Kenellä on oikeasti tuollainen soittari?" Danny sanoi, mikä sai Tinoon vauhtia. Puhelin oli soinut jo jonkin aikaa, joten Tino ei ehtinyt vilkaista kuka soitti. Vaikka ehkä olisi kannattanut…

"Tino." suomalainen vastasi tutun pirteällä äänellä. Hän myös hymyili. ehkä se on Aino…

"_Hei Tino. Minulla on ollut sinua ikävä. Mikset ole soittanut minulle_?" sanoi liiankin tutun kuuloinen ääni. Tino jähmettyi paikalleen. Voi paska…

"Kuka se on?" Danny kysyi. Häntä kiinnosti tietää kuka soittaisi jollekin kello 12 yöllä.

"M_iten sinulla on mennyt, onko leirillä ollut kivaa_?" Ivan jatkoi. Hänen äänensä oli pehmeä ja hunajainen, mutta Tino tiesi kuinka ärtynyt Ivan oli jo nyt. Ennen kuin Tino ehti vastata, hän kuuli kuinka puhelimen toisessa päässä joku joi jotain. Tämä tästä puuttuikin. Ivan oli kännissä.

"_Hei Ivan. Minun piti soittaa sinulle huomenna_." Tino vihdoin vastasi. Häntä pelotti. Miten hän sanoisi sen Ivanille?

"_Miksi vasta huomenna? Olisit voinut soittaa minulle jo tänään. Sinä tiedät miten tärkeä olet minulle_." Ivan vasta. Nyt Tino kuuli selkeästi vihan hänen äänestään. Jos tämä keskustelu käytäisiin kasvotusten, niin nyt olisi se aika lähteä pois.

"KUKA SE ON?" Danny huusi ärtyneenä, koska häntä ei oltu huomioitu. Silloin Tino mulkaisi Dannya siihen malliin että turpa umpeen tai turpaan!

"_Tino… Kuka se oli ja mitä hän sanoi_?" Ivan kysyi selkeästi vihaisena. Lempeä sävy oli nyt poissa. Tässä vaiheessa Berwald oli tajunnut kuka soittaja oli, koska Tino puhui ensinnäkin venäjää, toiseksi hän oli hyvin jännittynyt.

"_Se oli Danny, hän nukkuu samassa teltassa kanssani. Ja hän kysyi kenen kanssa puhun._" Tino sanoi yrittäen pitää äänensä tyynenä mikä oli vaikeaa, sillä hän olisi vain halunnut katkaista puhelun ja käpertyä Berwaldin syliin. Mutta valitettavasti se ei käynyt.

"_Aijaa, ketä muita teltassa nukkuu_?" Ivan kysyi taas tutulla äänellä. Tino oksetti.

"_Se ei kuulu sinulle_." Tino vastasi tylysti. Mutta hänen oli pakko. Ivan oli niitä tyyppejä että jo nimen tietäminen saattoi aiheuttaa ongelmia. Hän pystyi selkeästi kuvittelemaan Ivanin ilmeen. Onneksi hän puhui puhelimeen.

"_Tino… Enkö minä jo opettanut sinulle, ettei minulle puhuta noin_?" Ivan sanoi vihaisena. Tinoa pelotti. Luojan kiitos hän oli leirillä eikä kotona.

"_Se ei ole opettamista että lyö melkein tainnuksiin."_ Tino näpäytti takaisin. Vaikka hän saattoi kuulostaa vahvalta, niin hän tärisi. Berwald huomasi sen ja laski kätensä Tinon olkapäälle. Tino laittoi kätensä Berwaldin käden päälle. Se tuntui rauhoittavan häntä.

"_Tino… en haluaisi riidellä nyt. Aijoin pyytää sinulta anteeksi_." Ivan sanoi yrittäen kuulostaa vähemmän vihaiselta kuin oli, mutta hän ei oikein onnistunut siinä.

"_Ei sinun tarvitse. Minusta meidän ei pitäisi olla enää yhdessä. Ja koita ymmärtää, jo se etten tee rikosilmoitusta sinusta on paljon. En aio erota sinusta ystävänä, koska minusta et ole sen arvoinen. Toivottavasti löydät se oikean sinulle. Voisitko viedä tavarani äitini luokse? Se olisi kovin ystävällistä. Hyvästi_." Tino sanoi ja lopetti puhelun. Hänen piti hengittää hetken. Hän oli aina miettinyt mitä tapahtuisi jos hän sanoisi noin. Hän sulki puhelimensa ja laittoi sen rinkkaansa, missä se saisi olla loppu leirin.

"Tino oletko kunnossa?" Berwald kysyi. Hän oli ollut huolissaan Tinosta. tino kun näytti niin pelkäävän venäläistä.

"Joo." Tino sanoi halaten samalla Berwaldia.

* * *

><p>Lopulta kaikki päättivät mennä nukkumaan. Tino ja Berwald nukkuivat sylikkäin. Juuri ennen kuin ruotsalainen nukahti, hän kuuli kuinka Tino kuiskasi hänen korvaansa:<p>

"Minä jätin hänet. Hänestä ei ole enää huolta. Minä rakastan sinua." Tino kuiskasi, niin hiljaa ettei Danny voinut kuulla sitä. Sitten Tino antoi Berwaldille suudelman poskella. Ruotsalainen nappaasi nuoremman pojan syliinsä. Sitten he nukahtivat. Onnellisina ilman huolta tai pelkoa.

* * *

><p><strong>Siinä se oli! Kiitos kun luit muista kommentoija ja ehdottakaa tokii (asioit ja parituksii)! lisää on tulossa en tiedä kauan kestää :S<strong>

**vastaukset kommentteihin:**

**Colorful Black: Kiitos! hyvä koska yritin kirjottaa niin että pystyisi edes vähän kuvittelemaan berwaldin tunnetta silloin :))**

**Zonnebloem: Kiitos! Koska en osannut päättää valitsin molemmat XD kommentoi ja kerro oliko se hyvä! ehdota toki lisää!**

**Symbol of forever: :DD Tino on kyll ihana mutt mä oon sadistinen sairas pikku tyttö :D**

**UtaChan: KIITOS! sun ideas oli hyvä mun pitää vaan miettiä sitä. se ei sopinut tähän lukuun, mutt kattoo ^^¨**

**FrogFreak: KIIITOS! ett arvaakkaan paljon toi piristi mun päivää! Kiva jos tykkäsit! kommentoi toki jatkossa nyt kun osaat niin tietää sun mielipiteen sitten :)) Välillä musta tuntuu ettei tää ficci lopu ikin XD**

**Kiiitos myös SuperYuille vaikka hän ei kommnentoinut! Kunniaa hänelle sillä hän tajuaa mun pimeit juttui :DD**

**KIITOS KUMMINKIN JA HYVÄÄ SYKSYÄ NÄHDÄÄN TAAS! KIITOS VIEL KOMMENTOIJILLE! ILMAN TEIT EI OLIS FICCII! *HUG***


	7. Myrsky

**Hei kaikki! Sori ett on kestäny ei oo oikein inspannu :/ mutt kiitos kaikille kommentoijille. Sori jos laatu laskee, teksti oli aika kuivaa mour...**

**Varoitus: sisältää Yaoita ja kiroilua!**

* * *

><p>Ivan tuijotti puhelinta mykistyneenä. Tino oli jättänyt hänet. Hän ei ikinä olisi uskonut. Ivan otti huikan vodkaa. <em>Kaiken sen jälkeen mitä tein hänelle. <em>Ivanin sisällä riehui raivo. Ivan mietti hetken. _Tino tulisi takaisin vasta parin päivän päästä. Tässä olisi rutkasti aikaa. Voisinpa vaikka viedä ne Tinon tavarat hänen rakkaalleen äidilleen…_

* * *

><p>Aamu koitti vihdoin. Yö oli sujunut rauhallisesti. Aamiaisen jälkeen Tinon piti käydä terveydenhoitajan luona että hän voisi putsata hänen haavansa. He olivat yhdessä päättäneet että he menisivät tänään rannalle, koska aurinko paistoi lämpimästi, mikä enteili hellettä. Tino saapui lasaretille, miksi he sitä nimittivät. Lovino istui sisällä täytellen jotain paperia.<p>

"Ai hyvä sinä tulit. Tule sisään ja ota paita pois. Istu sitten tuohon." Lovino käski nähdessään Tinon oviaukolla. Tino astui sisään ja otti paidan pois. Hän istuutui Lovinon osoittamalle jakkaralle. Lovino kaivoi esiin puhdistus- ja sidetarvikkeita. Haava oli mennyt pahempaan suuntaan.

"Se on tulehtunut." Lovino ilmoitti. Hän tutkaili haavaa hetken sitten hän desifioisen. Lovinon lopetettua, hän pyysi Tino käymään jos tämä ei saisi nukuttua, koska selkään sattui. Hän myös kielsi menemästä uimaan. _No voihan sitä aina jäädä rannalle ruikuttaa…_ Tino ajatteli kävellessään kohti omaa telttaansa.

* * *

><p>"Nor, onko sinulla bikinit vai koko uimapuku?" Danny kysyi virnistäen, tökäten samalla norjalaista kyynärpäällä kylkeen. Danny toivoi saman tien, että olisi jättänyt vitsailut sikseen. Nor vetäisi yhden lujan iskun Dannyn vatsaan, mikä sai toisen haukkomaan henkeä. "auu.." Danny uikutti, pidellen samalla vatsaansa. Berwald pyöritti silmiään. <em>Niin Dannya…<em>

"Hei kaikki!" kuului Tinon iloinen ääni teltan oviaukolta. Tino huomasi Dannyn makaavan maassa. "Mikä hänellä on?" Tino kysyi osoittaen samalla juuri mainittua möykkyä.

"Danny päätti olla hauska. Lopputuloksena Nor veti Dannya turpaan, tai no mahaan." Eduard selosti. Hän oli jo pakannut kaiken tarpeellisen. Tino meni Berwaldin viereen, antaen tälle kevyen poski suudelman. Sitten hänkin alkoi pakata. Kaikkien saatua pakattua, myös Danny, viisikko suuntasi rannalle.

Rannalla oli porukkaa, mutta onneksi ranta oli sen verran iso, että sinne mahtui hyvin. He päättivät leiriytyä puuvarjon alle, koska Ice ei halunnut mennä uimaan ja hän ei viihtynyt auringossa. Danny viskasi tavarat maahan ja lähti juoksemaan kohti merta. Ice istuutui varjoon ja alkoi piirtämää. Tino istuutui Icen viereen.

"Tino, etkö tule uimaan?" Berwald kysyi kiskaisten paitansa pois päältä. Tino jäi hetkeksi tuijottamaan Berwaldia. Vaikka Berwald oli vasta 16, hänellä oli hyvä kroppa.

"T-tuota t-terveyden hoitaja kielsi minua uimasta tänään, koska haava on tulehtunut." Tino änkytti yrittäen keskittyä puhumaan selkeästi. Berwald oli hetken hämillään, sitten hän hymyily ja lähti Dannyn perään. Vähän ajan kuluttua Nor ja Eduard lähtivät myös uimaan.

Tino istui hiljaa ja katseli merta. Meri kimmelsi kauniina. Taivas oli sininen ja pilvetön. Raikas meri tuuli puhalsi aina välillä raikasta ilmaa rannalle. Tinonlla oli päällä T-paita ja shortsit, silti hänellä oli hieman kuuma. Tino vilkaisi Ice joka tällä hetkellä maalasi maisemaa. Tinon järkyttyi, Icella oli päällä musta huppari, jonka hihat oli kääritty kyynärpäähän asti ylös, pitkät mustat farkut joihin oli polviin tehty reiät. Kenkiä Icella, luojan kiitos, ei ollut.

"Ice! Etkö tiedä että nyt on kesä?" Tino kysyi huolissaan. Vaikka he istuivat varjossa, siinä taisi olla kumminkin 25 astetta lämmintä. Ice käänsi päänsä Tinon puoleen. Icen ilme oli tympeytynyt.

"Kyllä olen tietoinen asiasta. Ja minä pukeudun näin yleensä, kesälläkin." Ice vastasi. Kaikki kysyivät häneltä aina samaa. Hänellä ei ollut edes kuuma. Olihan hänellä välillä, muttei lähes aina. Eikä sille ollutkaan syytä. Hänhän istui varjossa ja mereltä tuuli.

"No hyvä. Mutta varo ettet saa lämpöhalvausta." Tino sanoi hymyillen vielä Icelle, enne kuin hän jatkoi meren tuijottamista. Tuokin oli asia minkä Ice oli kuullut monta kertaa ennenkin. Kyllä hän tiesi että he vain tarkoittivat hyvää.

* * *

><p>Pian oli lounaan aika. Uimassa käyneet laittoivat vain paidan päälle. "Sen minkä kesä kastelee, sen se myös kuivaa" Danny oli sanonut tullessaan uimasta. He olivat ajatelleet tulla takaisin lounaan jälkeen.<p>

Lounaaksi oli siskonmakkarakeittoa. Kaikki leiriläiset juttelivat omiaan, kunnes yhtäkkiä Ludwig nousi yhdelle pöydälle seisomaan.

"No niin suut kiinni, korvet auki ja katseet tänne!" Ludwig huudahti saaden näin kaikkien huomion ruokakatoksessa. Kaikki keskeyttivät ruokailun ja seurustelun. "Olette kai kaikki huomanneet että tänään on aika mahtava sää, mutta alku illasta ja yöksi on luvattu myrskyä, siis kunnon ukkonen ja sade kuuro. Joten jo ennen päivällisen kaikki teltat tarkastetaan, niin ettei yksikään naru jää löysäksi. Miksi teemme näin? Sen takia ettei teltta mene huonoon kuntoon. Ja sitten kun sade alkaa, katsokaa, etteivät tavarat koske teltan seiniin. Muuten vesi pääsee sisään. Ei muuta siitä. Muistakaa juoda ja käyttäkää hattua. Auringonpistos on todella ikävä saatikka sitten nestehukka. Sitten ei muuta. Nauttikaa auringosta!" näin Ludwig lopetti tiedotuksensa. Se olikin sitten seuraava puheenaihe melkein kaikissa pöydissä, niin kuin myös tässä.

"Tuleekohan isokin myrsky?" Danny kysyi silmäillen muita. Kaikkien muiden ilme taisi olla normaali, paitsi Tinon oli hiukan erilainen.

"Toivottavasti ei." Tino vastasi ottaen samalla huikan vettä.

"Miksi ihmeessä? Mitä hauskaa siinä olisi?" Danny kysyi kummastellen. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, miksei joku pitänyt ukkosesta.

"Tino pelkää ukkosta." Eduard sanoi ivallisen iloisesti. Hän tiesi että Tino vihasi sitä ääntä, mikä lähti kun ukkonen jyrähti. Danny tuijotti Tino hölmistyneenä. Sitten hän purskahti hirveään räkä nauruun. Joka kumminkin loppui lyhyeen. Berwald oli potkaissut tanskalaista hermoon.

"Ei se mitään. Ei Icekaan mitenkään siitä innostu." Nor sanoi silittäen pikkuveljensä vaaleita hiuksia. Tämä sai nuoremman punastumaan kevyesti. Nor muisti kuinka lapsena, aina kun myrskysi, Ice oli nukkunut hänen kanssaan samassa sängyssä.

"No ei tässä mitään. No mennäänkö takaisin rannalle?" Tino ehdotti huomatessaan, että kaikki olivat syöneet. Ja niin porukkamme lähti takaisin rannalle.

* * *

><p>Muiden ollessa uimassa, Tino istui nyt laiturilla, Ice maalasi edelleen.<p>

"Vau! Olet todella lahjakas!" kuului ääni Icen takaa. ice käänsi päätään ja huomasi Matthew seisomassa.

"Kiitos, tule istumaan." Ice sanoi taputtaen samalla viereistä paikkaansa. Hän piti Kanadalaisen seurasta. "Mites sinulla on mennyt?" Ice kysyi jatkaen samalla maalaamista.

"Ihan hyvin…" Matthew vastasi vaimealla äänellä. Hänellä oli taas sylissään valkoinen pehmonalle. Ice mietti tarkoittikohan Matthew sitä oikeasti.

"Kenen kanssa olet samassa teltassa? "Ice kysyi vaihtaen aihetta. Yhtäkkiä Ice tajusi että Matthew oli hänen ensimmäinen ystävä, joka ei tuntenut hänen veljeään. Ikinä ennen Ice ei ollut tutustunut kehenkään muuhun kuin veljensä tuttuihin. Ice hymyili itsekseen.

"Alfred, Arthur, mina, ja Chell." kanadalainen vastasi. Hänkin katseli merta tiiviisti.

"Kuka on Chell?" Ice kysyi. Hän ei ollut kuullutkaan sitä nimeä, tai nähnyt ketään Matthew seurassa ylipäätänsä.

"Aa… Hän on Franciksen siskon tyttö." Matthew selitti. hän oli tutustunut Chelliin kerran, kun Franciksella oli ollut juhlat ja hänetkin oli kutsuttu, niin Chellsi oli ollut siellä. "Hän on todella mukava ja ystävällinen." Matthew kertoi. Vaikka hän ja Chell olivat tuttuja, he eivät oikein liikkuneet yhdessä. Heillä oli eri kaveripiirit. Ice sai maalauksen valmiiksi ja oli valmis aloittamaan uutta.

"Saanko piirtää sinut?" Ice kysyi kääntyen Matthewtä päin. Kanadalainen tuijotti toista hölmistyneenä. Sitten hän alkoi nauraa.

"Totta kai!" Matthew vastasi kääntyen Icea päin. Ice kesti piirtämiseessa tunti tai enemmän hän ei huomannut ajankulua. Samalla kun hän piirsi, he juttelivat. Niin kuin ystävyksien kuuluukin.

Nor huomasi että hänen veljensä luokse oli tullut joku. Norilla meni hetki tunnistaa kuka se oli.

"Nor Tuletko?" Danny huusi vähän matkan päästä. Nor hymyili hetken itsekseen, sitten hän meni Dannyn luokse. "Mitä nyt?" Danny kysyi huomatessaan Norin hymyilevän normaalia enemmän.

"Ice on saanut ystävän." Nor sanoi iloisesti, mikä oli harvinaista. Danny tajusi heti. Hän tiesi kuinka Nor oli toivonut sitä.

* * *

><p>Päivä sujui nopeasti. Ice oli saanut kuvan valmiiksi mutta halusi pitää sen itse, muistona ensimmäisestä ystävästä. Matthew oli pyytänyt Icea piirtämään itsensä, jonka sitten hän saisi. Ice lupasi piirtää sen huomenna. Pian oli aika laittaa teltat kunnolla. Telttojen kunnostuksen jälkeen oli päivällinen. Taivaalle oli kerääntynyt jo melkoinen joukko tummia pilviä. Kaikkien lopetettua ruokailu ja päästyä teltoille aikoi sataa.<p>

"Juuri oikeaan aikaan." Danny sanoi katsellen samalla ulos.

"Niin… Kestääköhän sadetta koko yö?" Nor kysyi yleisesti. Kaikki vaan kohauttivat olkiaan. Sade oli yltymässä. Yhtäkkiä Ludwig seisoi teltan suu aukolla.

"Hei Danny ja Berwald voisitteko tulla auttamaan?" Hän kysyi hengästyneenä. Hän oli juossut koko matkan. Tukka, joka normaalisti oli taakse kammattu, oli nyt luonnollisesti alhaalla sateen takia.

"Joo totta kai. Menee hetki." Danny sanoi alkaen samalla kaivaa sadetakkia. Berwald nyökkäsi myös. Poikien löydettyä sadetakit ja kumisaappaat he lähtivät. Heidän piti mennä auttamaan kantamaan tavaroita ja vetämään vene rantaan.

* * *

><p>Poikien lähdöstä oli mennyt kai tunti kun ensimmäisen kerran jyrähti. Tino kiljaisi puoli vahingossa, mutta niin teki myös Ice. Nor nosti katseensa manga kirjasta. Tino ja Ice olivat tarrautuneet toisiinsa, kuin pelastusrenkaaseen. Meni hetki oli hiljaista. Kuului vain sateen ropinaa. Sitten välähti ja jyrähti melkein yhtä aikaa.<p>

"JUMALAUTA! LOPETTAKAA SE TYTTÖMÄINEN KILJUMINEN!" Nor huusi vuorostaan. Tino ja Ice lopettivat huutamisen. He takertuivat toisiinsa tiukemmin. Nor tajusi tilaisuuden kaivaa mp3 soittimen esiin. Jos jotain oli pakko kuunnella, niin sitten vaikka musiikkia. Norin olisi käynyt sääliksi Eduardia, mutta tämä ei ollut paikalla. Eduard oli päivällä tutustunut kahteen poikaan ja oli mennyt heidän teltalleen täksi yöksi. _Todellisuudessa Eduard oli arvannut, että Tino alkaisi huutamaan, ja lähtenyt siksi pois._

"M-minua p-pelottaa…" Tino kuiskasi Icen korvaan. Ice nyökkäsi ymmärtävästi.

"N-niin missä se idiootti on kun sitä tarvitsisi…" Ice sanoi tarkoittaen Dannya. He käärivät ympärilleen peiton, jonka he olivat hakeneet lasaretista. He kuuntelivat. Ulkona satoi ja tuuli rankasti. Aina välillä salamoi ja jyrähti. Myrsky ei ollut menossa minnekään. Tino ja Ice tärisivät. Aina välillä he saattoivat kiljaista. Nor luki rauhallisena mangaa ja kuunteli musiikkia.

* * *

><p>Samaan aikaan toisessa teltassa:<p>

"DOITSUUU! APUAAA!" Feliciaano huusi kurkku suorana kun jyrähti uudestaan. Feli oli jäänyt kolmistaan Elizabetan ja Lovinon kanssa. Muut ohjaajat olivat mennet ulos auttamaan.

"FELI JUMALAUTA RAUHOITU!" Lovino huudahti. Ei hänkään ukkosesta pitänyt mutta hän ei sentään huutanut.

"Mutta fratello… MINUA PELOTTAA!" Feli huusi itkien takaisin. Elizabetalla oli sama taktiikka kuin Norilla. Musiikkia ja Yaoi lehti. Hän ei kuullut tai huomannut veljesten sanan vaihtoa. Lovino käänsi päänsä pois. Kyllä hänkin toivoi että hänen rakkaansa olisi siellä. Lovino punastui kun hän muisteli edellistä myrskyä. Silloin hän oli ollut Anttonion luona. Silloin jyrähti, ja sitten kuului kuinka puu kaatui. Feli tarrautui veljeensä.

"Mitä jos teltan päälle kaatuu puu!" tämä uikutti, kunnes yhtäkkiä toinen ajatus sai tilaa. "Ovatkohan he kunnossa?" Feli sanoi hiljaa tiukentaen otetta Lovinosta. Nyt Lovinokin ymmärsi mitä Feli pelkäsi. Kyyneleet valuivat nuoremman veljeksen poskilta.

"Älä huoli… Kyllä Ludwig ja muut ovat kunnossa…" Lovino sanoi. Nyt hänkin alkoi itkeä. Veljekset halasivat toisiaan tiukasti. Yhtäkkiä jokin märkä halasi heitä takaa päin.

"AARGHHH!" Molemmat veljekset huusivat. He irrottautuivat tämän oli otteesta ja menivät Elizabetan luokse. Silloin vasta he huomasivat kuka tämä friikki oli. Tulija nauroi maha kippurassa.

"LUULITKO ETTÄ TUO OLI HAUSKAA SENKIN FIGLIO DI UNA CAGNA!" Lovino huusi niin lujaa kuin jaksoi.

"Francis tuo oli aika ilkeää." Elizabeta sanoi kääntäen samalla sivua. Francis yritti koota itseään.

"Anteeksi… En voinut vastustaa kiusausta." Francis vastasi pahoitellen. Hän oli alkoi ottaa sadetakkia pois päältä.

"Ovatko muut tulossa kohta?" Feli kysyi, koska Lovino ei pystynyt raivoamiseltaa.

"En tiedää. Heidän pitää ensin paikata Anttoniota…"

"MITÄ?" Lovino huusi vielä lujempaa kuin aijemmin. Francis tuijotti hetken ilmeettömänä Lovino, sitten hän alkoi hihittää kuin mikäkin tarha tyttö. "Siis. Se. Oli. Vitsi." Lovino sanoi hitaasti. Francis nyökäytti päätään, ennen kuin hän alkoi nauraa taas. Nyt Lovinolta paloi sulake. "JUMALAUTA FRANCIS! VITTU LUULETKO ETTÄ TUOLLAISESTA ASIASTA VOI VITSAILLA! " Lovino huusi. yhtäkkiä Anttonio ilmestyi teltan suulle.

"Lovino onko kaikki kunnossa?" Anttonio kysyi huomatessaan että Lovino melkein itki. Hän oli myös kuullut ulos asti mitä Lovino oli huutanut. Lovino meni Anttonion luo ja halasi tätä_. Tyhmä Francis…_

* * *

><p>"Hei me tultiin takaisiin… Mitä ihmettä?" Danny sanoi katsoessaan sisälle. Nor oli normaalisti, mutta teltan keskellä oli kaksi tärisevää möykkyä peiton alla. Yhtäkkiä kaksi päätä tuli näkyviin. Molemmilla oli kyyneleet silmissä. Juuri silloin jyrähti oikein lujaa. Molemmat kiljaisivat, mikä sai Dannyn nauramaan. Tino ja Ice halasivat toisiaan tiukasti, samalla kun Danny yritti saada happea nauramisen tiimoilta.<p>

"Mille sinä naurat?" Berwaldin ääni kysyi teltan ulkopuolelta. Huomattuaan Berwaldin Danny rauhoittui hiukan. Danny viittoi Berwaldia katsomaan sisälle.

"Tino… Oletko kunnossa?" Berwald kysyi tönäisten samalla Dannyn sivuun. Tino irrotti otteensa Icesta. Hän konttasi Berwaldin luokse ja halasi tätä. Berwald halasi Tino takaisin, sitten hän työnsi Tinon hiukan kauemmaksi, että saisi otettua sadetakin pois. Tino oli jo rauhoittunut, nyt kun Berwald oli siellä. Danny pääsi vihdoin sisään asti. Hän halasi Noria, sitten hän veti Icenkin halaukseen.

Loppu ilta meni hyvin. Berwald luki kirjaa Tino sylissä, joka oli nukahtanut. Veljekset makasivat Dannyn kummallakin puolella. Berwald huomasi olevansa ainut joka oli hereillä. Joten hänkin lopulta laittoi kirjan taskulampun pois. Sitten hän veti Tinon tiukemmin sylliin. Myrsky ei hellittänyt koko yönnä, mutta lopulta kaikki nukkuivat ihan hyvin. Paitsi ehkä Francis jonka poski oli aika kipeä Lovinon jäljiltä…

* * *

><p><strong>SIINÄ SE! kiitos kaikille lukioille! Kommentoikaa toki! Saa kehua ja torua ja huomauttaa virheist korjaan ne sitten :))<strong>

**vastaukset kommentteihin:**

**Colorful Black: Kiitos! :D hyvä jos se oli hauskaa. himmee stressi siit ja siit Ivannin jättämisest! Ite pidän MatthewxFranciksen mutt eihän kaikki voi... **

**Zonneblom: Kiitos! hyvä jos pidit ja se oli mun idea siin un tino sanoo hyvästi ett se kuulosta tosi kylmält :DD**

**UtaChan: THANKYOU! hyvä jos pidit toivottavasti pidit tästäkin :3**

**Ps. Lovino huuta Francikselle että paskiainen italiaksi!ja minulla ei ole vielä tarkkaa lukua kauan tämä ficci kestää! **

**Haluan ksyä haluutteko onnellisen lopun vai surullisen? ajattelin tehdä molemmat mutt haluun kuulla teiän mieli piteen!**

**KIITOS LUKIOILLE JA KOMMENTOIJILLE! NÄHÄÄN!^^**


	8. Piirustus

**HEI! Aploodit mulle! Nopeus enkka ihan varmaan! Luku on aika lyhyt mutt halusin ladata sen tänne! Miettikää ajattelenkin teitä ^^**

**varoitus: lievää Yaoita ja kiroilua! (kirjotusvirheit... ja paljon)**

* * *

><p>Pimeää… En nähnyt mitään. Kylmä… Miten minulla muka voisi olla kylmä. Sattuu… Kaikkialle… Missä minä olen? En tunne tätä paikkaa. Onko täällä ketään? Kuulen askelia. Ne tulevat lähemmäs. Yritän juosta, mutta en pysty. Jalkani ovat sidotut. Yritin avata solmua, mutta toinen käteni ei totellut. Verta… Paljon verta… Joku tulee lähemmäs…<p>

"_Hauska nähdä taas Tino. Minulla oli ikävä sinua rakas._"

Tinon silmät aukesivat kauhusta. Hän katseli ympärilleen. Hän oli edelleen teltassa, Berwaldin vieressä, niin kuin nukahtaessa. _Se oli pelkkä uni…_ Tino alkoi itkeä. Hän käpertyi niin tiukasti Berwaldin kylkeen kuin voi ja alkoi hiljaa itke äänettömästi. Se oli pelkkä uni, mutta miksi minua sitten pelottaa näin paljon. Tino tärisi tässä kohtaa jo niin paljon että tämä herätti ruotsalaisen.

"Tino, oletko kunnossa?" Berwald kuiskasi. Tino vain tiukensi otetta ruotsalaisesta. Berwald otti Tinon kunnolla syliin. Samalla hän yritti rauhoitella Tinoa. "Kaikki on kunnossa… Olet turvassa… Ei mitään hätää…" tuollaisia lauseita Berwald toisti niin kauan kunnes Tino rauhoittui. Ulkona satoi edelleen. Kello taisi olla viisi aamulla. Tino oli nukahtanut uudelleen, mutta Berwald ei tuntunut saavan unta uudestaan. Berwald jäi tuijottamaan Tinon kasvoja. Ihan kuin silloin ensimmäisenä yönä…

Aamu tuli yllättävän nopeasti. Ainakin Berwaldin mielestä, joka ei ollut ummistanut silmiään enää. Tänä aamuna jopa Tino nousi nopeasti. Aamiaisella Eduard liittyi muiden joukkoon. Koko aamun oli satanut vettä. Välillä satoi tihkuttaen, välillä rankasti, ja aina joskus jyrähti tai salamoi. Tänään luvassa olisi saunominen. Normaalisti mukaan kuuluisi myös uiminen, mutta koska vettä tuli kuin saavista, päätettiin asian olla. saunalle lähdettiin telttakylittäin oman ohjaajan ja muita ohjaajia. Anttonion seuraksi lähtisi Lovino ja Feliciano, koska Lovino ei ollut suostunut siihen että Ludwig ja hänen veljensä menisivät samaan aikaan. Taas kerran syvän myötätunnon sai telttakylä jonka vei saunoille rakastettu ohjaaja Francis ja hänen apunaan MAHTAVA Gilbert.

Saunoille lähdettäisiin heti lounaan jälkeen. Mutta ennen sitä olisi pari tunti vapaa-aikaa. Koska vettä tuli taukoamatta, ei ulkona pahemmin halunnut olla, joten vaihto ehdot olivat aika laimeat. Ensimmäinen oli tietenkin mennä telttaan ja keksiä siellä jotain. Toinen vaihto ehto oli mennä ohjelma telttaan. Sinne missä Elizabeta ja Feliciano olivat pitäneet tyttökerhoa parina edellisenä päivänä. Berwald, Danny ja Nor menivät edeltä, koska Tino halusi hakea itselleen kirjan ja Ice taas piirustus tarvikkeet.

Teltta oli tupaten täynnä porukkaa. He eivät olleet siis ensimmäisiä neropatteja, jotka keksivät sen. Paikalla oli myös suurin osa ohjaajia. Ainoastaan Kiku, Heracles, ja Ludwig eivät olleet paikalla, mutta Ludwig oli tulossa. Teltta oli jaettu kahteen osaan. Sisään tultiin vasemmasta reunasta. Teltan lattia koostui näkkäreistä (jotka ovaat siis puusta tehtyjä alustoja, niitä on myös teltoissa.) ja niiden päällä mattoja. Kengät piti jättää sisäänkäynnin lähelle. ensimmäisellä alueella oli pöytä ja pari kirja hyllyä. Toisella alueella, joka oli paljon isompi, oli patjoja ja tyynyjä. Ihmiset loikoilivat siellä, jotkut pelasivat, lukivat, tai piirsivät. He näkivät Eduardin joka luki omaa kirjaansa kahden pojan seurassa. Pojat olivat samat joiden kanssa Eduard oli ollut viime yön. Molemmilla pojilla oli olkapäille ulottuvat hiukset. Toisella oli vain ruskeat ja toisella vaaleat.

Danny valtasi heille erään kulman, minne hän meni makaamaan pitkin pituuttaan. Nor nappasi hyllystä itselleen manga kirjan. Sitten hän kävi istumaan tanskalaisen eteen, nojaten tähän. Berwald huomasi eräällä sivu pöydällä ruotsalaisen lehden. Hän päätti lukea sen, sillä hän oli lukenut sen kirjan minkä hän oli ottanut mukaan. Berwald osasi kyllä puhua ja lukea hyvin suomea, mutta luki mieluummin ruotsiksi. Hän meni istumaan Dannyn jalkojen viereen. Vähän ajan kuluttua Tino ja Ice saapuivat paikalle. Berwald ei voinut olla myöntämättä miten söpöltä Tino näytti. Ylisuuressa keltaisessa sadetakissa ja isoissa mustissa kumisaappaissa Tino muistutti pientä tarha poikaa. Ice taas näytti että hän olisi menossa tuskafestivaaleille. Hänellä oli yllä mustat housut ja t-paita, sekä mustat kumpparit ja sadetakki. Tätä kokonaisuutta tehosti tämän liilat silmät ja melkein valkoinen tukka. Tino ja Ice jättivät sadetakit kenkien seuraksi, niin kuin muutkin. Tinolla oli yllään valkoinen paita missä oli siniristi. Berwaldin epäonneksi puolet lehdestä jota hän luki koski jääkiekonmaailmanmestaruutta ja sitä kuinka Ruotsi sai turpaan Suomelta. Tino huomasi tämän, mutta tyytyi vain irvistämään. Tino meni makaamaan niin että tämän pää lepäsi ruotsalaisen jalkojen päällä. Ice meni Matthew seuraksi, joka istui toisessa nurkassa, hänen veljensä ja Arthur olivat myös paikalla. Ohjaajat näyttivät pelaavan ristiseiskaa.

"Nyt sä kyllä kusetat!" Gilbert huusi. Hänellä ei oikein meinannut peli luistaa.

"Ja en varmaan! Itse et vain osaa pelata!" Lovino huusi tälle takaisin. Pelissä oli myös mukana Anttonio, Francis ja Lovino. Elizbeta oli tekemässä jotain tyttöjen kanssa vähän matkan päässä. "Kenen vuoroon se jäi?"

"Minun, okei" Feli vastasi tutkaillen kortejaan. Sitten hän alkoi yhtäkkiä hymyillä iloisesti.

"Sinä.. Sinä se olit joka sitä SAATANAN seiskaa pihtasi!" Gilbert huusi. Felillä oli enää yksi kortti, Anttoniolla kolme, Franciksella neljä, Gilbertillä ja Lovinolla molemmilla oli aika vakuuttava pino kortteja. Peli pääsi Gilberttiin asti kunnes…

"Kortti." Gilbert sanoi ojentaen samalla käden Francikselle, joka hymyili iloisesti.

"s'il vous plaît" Francis sanoi ojentaessaan kortin. Gilbert vilkaisi masentuneena korttia.

"Ei sitten löytynyt paskempaa?" Gilbert jatkoi huokaisten.

"Ei sinulla kun näyttää olevan ne jo!" Francis vastasi vieläkin iloisempana. Anttoniolta pääsi pieni tirskaus. Peli jatkui vielä vähän aikaa. Felli oli selvä voittaja sitten tuli Francis, sitten Anttonio. Lovino ja Gilbert jättivät selvittämättä kumpi oli huonompi. Heille oli riittänyt tämä pelikerta pitkäksi aikaa.

Sade ei ollut hellittänyt yhtään. Jyrinä ja salamointi oli mennyt jo kauemmas, eli suunta oli parempi.

"Perse puutuu!" Tino valitta vaihtaessaan taas asentoa. Tino ei pystynyt keskittymään mihinkään. Kaikilla on sellaisia hetkiä, kun tuntuu että ADHD sairaus olisi ihan mahdollinen. Tino laittoi kirjan pois, sitten hän kiipesi Berwaldin syliin. "Berkkuuu!" Tino monkui ruotsalaisen kaulaa vasten. Berwald punastui hiukan, niin ettei muu kuin Tino huomannut. Muuten Berwald ei tehnyt mitään. Koska tämä ei miellyttänyt Tinoa, tämä päätti valita uuden uhrin. "Dannyy!" Tino huudahti hypätessään tanskalaisen mahan päälle. Danny oli tottunut vastaavanlaisiin tilanteisiin, joten hän päätti leikkiä mukana. Danny nappasi Tinon syliinsä.

"No mutta kukas se siinä? PIKKU-TINOO!" Danny huusi, saaden näin kaikkien huomion teltassa. Tino ei pyristellyt vaan halasi Dannya kahta tiukemmin. Berwald tuijotti tilannetta. Hän nappasi Tinon Dannylta omaan syliinsä. _MINUN! _Berwaldin katse sanoi ja Danny ymmärsi olla jatkamatta. Berwald nosti Tinon syliinsä kuin pikkulapsen ja rutisti tätä oikein lujasti. Tino halasi takaisin. Sitten hän hymyili tuttua valloittavaa hymyä ja antoi poskisuudelman ruotsalaiselle. Berwald nosti Tinon parempaan asentoon. He olivat hetken aivan hiljaa.

"Mitä sinä aiot tehdä sen asunnon kanssa?" Berwald kysyi hiljaa. Tino nosti katsetta niin, että näki ruotsalaisen silmät. Tino kallisti päätä kuin pieni koiranpentu. Hän ei ymmärtänyt mitä Berwald yritti selittää hänelle. "Siis minä vain sitä että sinähän ett halunnut asua kotona ja etkä voi enää Ivaninkaan, niin jos muutat minun kanssani asumaan?" Berwald jatkoi hiukan takeillen. Tinon silmät suurenivat. "Siis kun minulla on opiskelija-asunto keskustassa… Joten jos sinulle käy…"

"Kyllä se käy! Ihanaa!" Tino sanoi ennen kuin toinen ehti lopettaa. Nyt Tinon jokainen ongelma oli ratkaistu. Tino halasi Berwaldia tiukasti. "Se olisi loistavaa! Niin jos se tietenkin käy?" Tino kysyi, eihän hän halunnut olla töykeä.

"Kyllä se käy. Voit muuttaa vaikka heti leirin jälkeen." Berwald vastasi hymyillen niin että joku muukin voisi tunnistaa sen hymyksi, mikä oli epätavallista. Tinon hymy vain leveni entisestään.

"Mahtavaa! haen vain tavarani ensin kotoa sitten tulen sinun luokseni." Tino sanoi painaen päänsä Berwaldin rintaa vasten. Tino oli niin onnellinen ja huoleton. _Voisin asua Berwaldin kanssa ja opiskella ihan huolta Ivanista, ei äidistä, eikäisäpuolesta. enää minun pitää vain kertoa Ainolle. Sitten…_ Tino hymyili entistä enemmän ajatellessaan valoisaa tulevaisuutta. Oli hauskaa kuvitella sellainen tulevaisuus josta nauttisi. Ennen Tino luuli että hän ei eläisi edes täysikäiseksi. Mutta nyt hän pystyi rauhassa ajattelemaan. "Berkkuu!" Tino sanoi suudellessaan yllättynyttä ruotsalaista. Sitten hän antoi vielä halin, ennen kuin hän alkoi rauhassa lukea kirjaansa.

Danny katseli muiden touhua, vasta silloin hän huomasi että Nor oli mennyt Icen luokse. Hänkin meni katsomaan mitä siellä tapahtui. Icen ympärillä istui paljon porukkaa ja aina yksi Icen edessä. Danny tunki tiensä Norin viereen joka istui suoraan Icen takana.

"WAUUU!" Danny äännähti nähdessään mitä Ice piirsi. Icen piirtämä kuva muistutti tasan tarkkaan edessä istuvaa tyttöä. Tyttö punastui lievästi. Tytöllä oli vaaleat lyhyet hiukset, joissa oli sininen rusetti ja vihreät silmät. Hänellä oli päällään viininpunainen tunika ja alla farkut. Nor kumautti Dannya ja neuvoi tätä olemaan hiljaa.

"Valmis." Ice sanoi jonkin ajan kuluttua näyttäen samalla aikaansaannoksen mallilleen.

"Vau! Kiitos paljon! Kirjoittaisitko siihen vielä nimesi?" tyttö kysyi ihaillen samalla Icen tekemää piirustusta. Tyttö oli seurannut koko aamupäivän Icen piirtämistä. Vasta myöhäisessä vaiheessa, kun Ice oli kysynyt haluaisiko hän olla malli, hän oli suostunut. Ice oli arvannut että tyttö oli vain ujo. _Ujo ja yksin… Niin kuin hän ennen..._ Ice punastui hiukan, sitten hän nyökkäsi. Tyttö hymyili lempeästi Icelle, joka nopeasti kirjoitti paperin reunaan jotain. Sitten hän ojensi paperin tytölle.

"No niin, kello on jo sen verran että nyt kaikki syömään." Ludwig huusi oviaukolta. Kaikki alkoivat nousta ylös ja alkaa lähteä. Ice oli ensimmäisten joukossa. Tyttö jonka Ice oli viimeiseksi piirtänyt, jäi vielä hetkeksi istumaan.

"Lilly tule." tytön isoveli, Vash, huusi. Lilly vilkaisi vielä nopeasti piirustusta. Yhtäkkiä hän huomasi ettei alareunassa lukenutkaan vain Ice. Lilly punastui ensin, mutta sitten hän alkoi hymyillä. Hän meni veljensä luokse. "Mikä sinua noin hymyilyttää?" Vash kysyi ihmetellen pikkusiskonsa hyväntuulisuutta, vaikka Lilly hän oli aina tuollainen. Lilly vain pudisti päätään. Hän laittoi piirustuksen huolella taskuun. Sitten hän ja hänen veljensä lähtivät kohti ruokakatosta.

Haluatko tietää mitä paperissa luki?

Siinä luki kauniilla käsialalla:

Ystävälleni Lillylle by:Ice

* * *

><p><strong> Siinä se oli! Tollanen pikaluku! tässä on .com#/d49qxps jos haluut nähdä Icen tekemän kuvan Lillystä! :DD se on mun joten... No olkoon.**

**Vastaukset kommentteihin:**

**Colorful Black: kiitos kehuista! Se surullinen loppu on vähän auki ett kattooo...**

**Zonnebloem: Se olis hyvä jos tulis kunnon fight! Mut pitää muistaa ikä ero. Muuten se olis ok, mutt Ivan on aikuinen ja Berwald teini/aikuinen, mutt katto nyt ;)**

**MeGoNuts: KIITOS KIITOS! **

**UtaChan: Kiitos! Mun pitää kattoo tapaks mä ketään, oon niin sadistinen... mutt kiitos *Hug***

**Kiitos kaikille kommentoijille ja lukioille! Ootte niin ihania! Edelleen saa kertoa mielipiteensä! Ens luku on pidempi mutt siin menee vähän kauemmin!**

** TÄÄ OLI POIKKEUS!**

**Nähdään~**


	9. Matthew

**HEI KAIKKI! anteeksi että on kestäny... oli pari muuttajaa. (hehehe) no niin mutta... tässä luvussa ei ole SuFiniä... Joo anteeksi... Mutta ens luvussa taas on :) Tää on aika pitkä luku joten ehkä se korvaa... tai sit ei...**

**varoitukset: Angstia, lievää Yaoita ja kiroilua + jotain... hehee... (oonpa vitsikäs tänään XD)**

* * *

><p>Lounaaksi oli tomaattikeittoa. Mikä teki Lovinosta harvinaisen hyväntuulisen. Tämä helpottaisi heidän reissua sanoille. Saunoille kesti kävellä 30 minuuttia, mutta nyt piti huomioida sää. Koska oikaisu reitti meni kallion poikki, mikä olisi sateella liukas, Ludwig oli määrännyt että kaikkien oli mentävä pidempää reittiä. Mikä tietenkin pidensi matkaa 15 minuutilla. Saunoja oli kaksi, pienen välimatkan päässä. Niin että tytöt menivät toiseen ja pojat toiseen. Elizabeta meni nyt tyttöjen kanssa, mutta hän olisi siellä koko sauna-jutun ajan. Hänen avukseen tuli kaksi naispuolista kaupungintyöntekijää vahtimaan leiriläisiä.<p>

Ensimmäisenä lähtisi Anttonion ja Felin telttakylät. Sekä Lovino apuohjaajana. Seuraava ryhmä olisi, kaikkien iloksi, Franciksen ja Gilbertin telttakylä. Leiriläisten onneksi Ludwig lähti heidän kanssa, joten jonkin lainen rauha oli taattu.

* * *

><p>Ensimmäisten lähdettyä, jäljelleen jääneillä oli 45 minuuttia aikaa. Matthew ei millään keksinyt tekemistä. Hänen veljensä oli jossain brittinsä kanssa ja Ice oli lähtenyt saunaan. Hän oli yksin, jotenkin se ahdisti kanadalaista. Matthew kaivoi taskustaan mattoveitsen. Hän oli pöllinyt sen kerran veljensä huoneesta, vaikka eihän Alfred ollut huomannut että kyseinen esine puuttuu, tai ainakaan tullut valittamaan. Matthew masentui entisessään muistaessaan veljensä. Hän kääri toisen hihansa kyynerpäähän asti, paljastaen näin monta arpea ranteen kohdalla. Niitä jatkui aina kynerpäähän asti. Arvet olivat pahan näköisiä. Osasta niistä oli rupi. Niiden alta näkyi vanhojen arpien jättämiä haaleita viivoja. Arvet eivät Ollet hirveän syviä. Matthew ei tiennyt miksi hän teki näin enää. Hänellä ei ollut enää kunnon syytä. Eihän ikinä ollut yrittänyt tappaa itseään, mutta satuttanut oli jo pidemmän aikaa. Matthew ei edes muistanut, milloin hän alkoi viillellä. Matthew asetti veitsen ihoa vastan. Hän mietti vielä hetken mitä hän teki, niin kuin aina. Mutta loppu tulos oli aina sama…<p>

"**L'Eternel Dieu! Mitä sinä luulet tekeväsi?**" kuului huuto kanadaisen takaa. Francis seisoi aivan hänen takaan. Niin että hän näki mitä toinen oli tehnyt ja oli tekemässä. Fraciksen kasvoilla oli järkyttynyt ilme. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että Matthew, joka oli hänen mielestä iloinen ja ihana nuori poika, olisi itsetuhoisa. Francis nappasi matto veitsen nuoremmalta pojalta itselleen. Matthew ei välittänyt. Hän vain tuijotti järkyttyneenä Francista. Hän ei ikinä uskonut jonkun välittävän hänestä. Tai niin ainakin Matthew luuli. Francis laskeutui alas halaamaan kanadalaista. "Miksi?" Francis kuiskasi toisen korvaan. Matthew ei tiennyt mitä vastasi. Ranskalainen tiukensi otetta toisesta. Sitten hän kiskaisi toisen ylös ja alkoi raahata häntä kohti lasarettia.

"Francis, mitä sinä teet?" nuorempi kysyi hiukan peloissaan. Francis ei hidastanut tahtia tai kääntynyt katsomaan toista.

"Vien sinut lasarettiin niin että kätesi voidaan sitoa. Sitten haen leirinjohtajan." Francis vastasi vihaisena. Matthew oli kuvitellut mitä seuraisi jos hän jäisi kiinni koulussa, mutta ei se ihan näin pitänyt mennä… "Lisäksi haen veljesi." Silloin Matthew alkoi pyristellä vastaan. Se olisi viimeinen asia mitä hän halusi. Että hänen idiootti veljensä saisi kuulla tästä. Hänen harmikseen Francis oli yllättävän vahva ja hän sai, kun saikin toisen lasaretille asti. Gilbert oli huomannut tapahtuneen ja meni lasarettiin kattomaan mitä tapahtui.

"Hei Frantsu mitä kävi?" albiino kysyi ovelta. Hän huomasi että Francis oli istuttanut kanadalaisen tuolille, sillä aikaa kun hän itse etsi sitomistarvikkeita.

"Vähän huonosti… Hakisitko veljesi." Francis vastasi katsahtamatta Gilberttiin.

"Mihin sinä häntä tarvitset?" Gilbert kysyi ihmeissään. Yleensä Francis ei ollut noin järkevän kuuloinen.

"Henkilökohtainen asia, koskee leiriläistä. Ja Ludwig on leirinjohtaja." Francis vastasi harvinaisen surun ja vihan sekoittamalla äänellä. Francis kuulosti aikuiselta, mikä oli todella, siis todella harvinaista. Gilbert osoitti sormella penkillä istuvaa poikaa. Francis nyökkäsi. Gilbert vielä heilutti kättä mennessään etsimään isoveljeään.

Lopulta Francis löysi etsimänsä. Hän meni Matthew luokse. Matthew oli painanut kätensä rintaansa vasten. Francis yritti ensin nätisti. Hän ojensi kätensä kohti toista, koska mitään ei tapahtunut Francis nappasi toisen käden omaansa. Vaikka Matthew ei ollut ehtinyt tehdä mitään pahaa, oli hän ehtinyt tehdä pienen haavan. Viilto oli silti vaarallisen lähellä suuria verisuonia. Francis hoiti haavan niillä hänen omaavilla ensiapu taidoilla. Juuri silloin Ludwig saapui lasaretille.

"Hei. Gilbert käski minun tulla tänne. Sanoi että asia oli virallinen." Ludwig sanoi ovelta, vilkuillen samalla sisään. Hän huomasi yhden leiriläisen penkillä ja Franciksen tämän edestä. Pöydällä lojui sideharsoa ja muuta ensiapu tavaraa. "Mitä tapahtui?" hän jatkoi. _Toivottavasti ei mitään vakavaa_. Francis nousi ylös ja vein Ludwigin ulos ja kertoi mitä oli tapahtunut.

* * *

><p>"Löysin hänet rannan läheltä. Hän oli yksin. Hänellä oli tämä mattoveitsi" Francis otti mattoveitsen taskustaan ja ojentaa sen Ludwigille. "Hän oli viiltelemässä. En usko että se oli itsemurha yritys. Hänellä oli useita viilto haavoja vanhoja ja vähän uudempia. Sidoin sen minkä hän oli ehtinyt tehdä." Francis hengähti syvään. Näin ei ollut käynyt aiemmin. "En ole vielä ilmoittanut eteenpäin. Mitä teemme?" Ludwig oli hetken hiljaa. Hänkään ei ollut aiemmin joutunut tekemisiin tälläisen kanssa.<p>

"Otetaan yhteyttä kotiin. Jos hänellä oli vanhoja haavoja, ongelma on ollut pitkään. Parempi saada se nyt hoidettua, mutta kysy antavatko he hänen jäädä. Minulla ei ole mitään sitä vastaa, jos hän lupaa ettei se toistu. Häntä pitää vahtia sitten. Vain sen verran ettei hän jää yksin. Sinähän tunnet hänet?" Ludwig kysyi

"Kyllä." Francis vastasi vakavana. Hän piti kovasti Matthewstä, mutta tällä hetkellä hän oli huolissaan.

"Vahdi häntä ja käy ilmoittamassa hänen veljelleen. Minä puhun sillä aikaa hänelle ja soitan kotiin. Tästä pitää myös ilmoittaa leirinjohtoon." Ludwig sanoi. Sitten hän poistui sisälle Matthew luokse. Francis lähti etsimään Alfredia.

* * *

><p>Ludwigin astuessa sisään hän huomasi ettei Matthew oli edelleen samassa asennossa. Ludwig otti tuolin ja asetti sen poikaa vasta päätä. Ludwig huokaisi syvään.<p>

"Haluaisitko kertoa itse?" hän kysyi. Hän ei halunnut painostaa poikaa puhumaan tuntemattomalle. Matthew oli hetken hiljaa. Sitten hän nosti päätään, niin että näki saksalaisen kasvot.

"Minä en tiedä… Se on vain… En tiedä…" Matthew sai sanottua ennen kuin hän alkoi hiljaa itkeä, hautaen kasvonsa käsiin. Ludwig laski kätensä pojan olalle.

"Ei se mitään. Haluaisitko puhua jollekulle tietylle? Aijon soittaa vanhemmillesi, mutta haluaisitko puhua ensin jollekkin, joka ei ole leirillä? Veljesi tulee kyllä tänne." Ludwig kysyi nousten samalla seisomaan. Matthew pudisti päätään. Hän ei halunnut puhua kellekään juuri nyt. Ludwig hymyili lempeästi kanadalaiselle. Sitten hän meni hyllyn luokse, mikä oli täynnä kansioita ja otti sieltä yhden kansion. "Eikös sukunimesi ollut Williams?" Matthew nyökkäsi. "Sinulla on eri sukunimi kuin veljelläsi."

"Niin… Vanhempamme erosivat. Asuimme jo Suomessa silloin. Äitini on kotoisin Kanadasta. Otin hänen sukunimensä silloin. Alfredilla on siis Isäni sukunimi." Matthew vastasi. Ludwig nyökkäsi. Sitten hän selaili hetken kansiota, kunnes löysi etsimänsä. Hän otti puhelimensa esiin ja näppäili numeron.

painettuaan vihreää Ludwig meni ulos puhumaan. Puhelimen toisessa päässä vastasi naisen ääni. Ludwig esitteli itsensä ja selitti tilanteen. Matthew äiti oli järkyttynyt.

"En ikinä olisi uskonut Mattista…" nainen sanoi surullisena. Ludwig keskusteli vielä mitä aiotaan tehdä. Naiselle kävi että Matthew saisi jäädä. Kotona ja koulussa aiottaisiin toimia. Ludwig kiitti ymmärtäväisyydestä, sitten hän kysyi haluaisiko rouva puhua pojalleen. Ludwig astui sisälle telttaan ja ojensi puhelimen Matthewlle. Tämä otti puhelimen vastaan. Ludwigilla ei ollut hajuakaan mistä poika puhui äitinsä kanssa, koska keskustelu oli ranskaksi. Mutta huutamista se ei ollut. Molemmat puhuivat normaalilla äänellä. Matthewn äiti oli varmaan vain huolissaan pojastaan.

Sillä aikaa kun poika puhui puhelimessa, Ludwig valmistautui siihen mitä häntä odotti. Ilmoitta leirinjohtoon. Se olisi yksi helvetinmoinen puhelu…

* * *

><p>"Älä nyt Iggy ole tuollainen!" Alfred valitti, kun Arthur ei suostunut istumaan hänen syliinsä. Arthur vain tuijotti toista murhaavasti kädet puuskassa. Aivan kuin hän yrittäisi manata toista. Silloin hän huomasi Franciksen tulevan heitä kohti.<p>

"Mitä tuokin pervo haluaa?" Arthur kysyi kääntäen katseensa tuliaan. Sitten hän huomasi ettei ranskalainen hymyillyt, niin kuin yleensä.

"Hei. Alfred, tulisitko mukaani?" Francis sanoi päästyään lähelle poikia. Alfred näytti hämmentyneeltä, mutta hän nousi ylös ja lähti seuraamaan ohjaajaa, ilman minkäänlaisia kysymyksiä. Lähtiessään hän vielä vilkaisi Athuria, joka oli yhtä pihalla kuin hän. Francis johdatti leiriläisen lasaretille. Alfredilla oli huono aavistus tästä. Ennen kuin he pääsivät perille, Francis selitti tilanteen nopeasti toiselle. Alfred kalpeni kuullessaan.

* * *

><p>Päästyään lasaretille Matthew oli jo lopettanut puhelun. Alfred kalpeni parilla asteella lisää huomatessaan veljensä ja tämän käden. Hän vilkaisi Francista, joka näytti surulliselta.<p>

"Miksi?" Alfred kysyi. Hän vilkaisi vuorotelleen ohjaajaan ja veljeensä. Francis huokaisi syvään.

"Ehkä veljesi haluaa kertoa itse…" Francis sanoi. Ludwig viittoi kädellään Francista tulemaan luokseen. Nyt veljet olivat kahdestaan. Alfred asteli veljensä viereen. Kumpikaan ei sanonut sanakaan. Matthew painoi edelleen kättänsä rintaansa vasten. Alfred yritti lohdullisesti laskea kätensä pikkuveljensä olla, mutta tämä löi sen pois.

"Mikä sinun on?" vanhempi pojista kysyi surullisena. Hän ei ymmärtänyt mitä oli tapahtunut.

"Ei… Vaan mikä sinun on?" Matthew sanoi hyvin hiljaa. Alfred ei ymmärtänyt. Nuorempi nousi seisomaan veljeään päin. "SINÄ ET OLE IKINÄ VÄLITTÄNYT MINUSTA! OLENKO MINÄ SINULLE ILMAA?" Matthew huusi niin lujaa kuin jaksoi. Tämä sai molemmat ohjaajista katsomaan mitä tapahtui. Alfredi oli hiljaa. Hän ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. "Siinäs näet…" Matthew sanoi tönäisten samalla veljensä pois tieltä. Francis lähti tämän perään, kun taas Alfred oli jäätynyt paikalleen.

"Matthew odota! Jumalauta!" Francis huusi nuoremman perään. Matthew ei ollut aikonut hidastaa tahtia. Franciksella oli ongelmia pysyä nuoremman perässä. He olivat jo kaukana leirintä alueesta. Jossain kohtaa Francis tiesi ettei saisi poikaa kiinni, joten hän turvautui vippaskonsteihin…

"Ahh!" Francis ähkäsi samalla kaatuen polvilleen. Tämä sai kanadalaisen kääntämään päätään. Francis oli polvilleen maassa painaen samalla kättä rintaa vasten. Matthew teki äkki käännöksen ja juoksi toisen luokse.

"Oletko kunnossa? Eihän sinuun satu? Anteeksi kauheasti…" Matthew sanoi ottaen samalla toista olkapäistä kiinni. _No niin… _"Francis mitä sinä teet?" toisen ääni kysyi kauhuissaan, kun vanhempi mies oli lukinnut omilla käsillään toisen.

"Varmistan ettet karkaa enää!" Francis sanoi vihaisena. Sitten hän nousi vetäen samalla nuoremman pojan mukanaan ylös.

"Mihin me menemme?" Matthew kysyi, huomattuaan ettei pako paikkaa ollut.

"Jonnekkin, missä sinä saat kertoa mikä sinulla on!" Francis vastasi vihaisena. Hän veti toista perässään, kunnes he löysivät vanhan varaston. No, ainakin siinä oli katos.

Sisällä oli pimeää. Ilma oli kosteaa ja kylmää. Toisella seinustalla oli lautapino. Francis raahasi Matthew istumaan sen päälle. Vidoin hän suostui päästämään irti pojan kädestä. Mutta hän istui lähempänä ovea, joten hän pystyisi estämään paon, jos sellainen tulisi. Hetken oli aivan hiljaista. Kuului vain sateen ropinaa. Sade oli alkanut hellittää. Francis käänsi päänsä. Matthew pidätteli itkeä kaikin voimin. Hän ei halunnut purskahtaa itkuun, kuin pahainenkin pikkulapsi. Mutta muutama kyynel pääsi karkaamaan. Francis huomasi tämän ja laski kätensä toisen olkapäille.

"Ei mitään hätää…" hän jatkoi lohdullisesti. Hänellä ei ollut kiire. He olisivat siellä vaikka huomiseen, jos se olisi siitä kiinni. Matthew otti silmälasinsa pois ja kuivasi hihalla silmiään. "Haluatko kertoa minulle?" Francis kysyi hiljaisella ja rauhallisella äänellä. Matthew mietti hetken. Sitten hän nyökkäsi hitaasti.

"Mistä minä aloitan?" hän kysyi retorisesti, mutta sai silti vastauksen.

"Alusta." Matthew katseensa ensin käsiinsä, sitten vastakkaiseen seinään. Hän yritti muistaa mistä kaikki alkoi. Siitä oli kauan. Todella kauan…

"Kaikki kai alkoi kun olin 10-vuotias. Olimme menossa Alfredin synttäreille. Koska olemme kaksosia, meillä on synttärit tietenkin samana päivänä." Matthew hymähti itsekseen." Minulla ei oikeastaan ollut kavereita, joten en järjestänyt juhlia. Kun saavuimme perille, niin ensimmäinen asia mitä hän sanoi oli: "Kuka sinä olet?" Totta kai se oli vitsi ja hän heti perään sanoikin niin. Mutta minusta se ei tuntunut vitsiltä. Aina siitä lähtien minusta on tuntunut, että minä olisin läpinäkyvä. Mutta koko synttäreiden ajan istuin yksin nurkassa. Katsoin kuinka muut leikkivät iloisina. Mietin miksen minä voinut olla samanlainen." Matthew hymyili pilkallisesti itsekseen. "Jos muistan oikein, viilsin ensimmäisen kerran sinä iltana. Mutta säikähdin kipua ja sitä mitä tein, joten lopetin sen vähäksi aikaa. Syksyllä se alkoi taas, silloin kun menimme kouluun. Me menimme samaan kouluun. Ei hän puhunut minulle ikinä koulussa. Joskus jopa minua kiusattiin, koska minua luultiin Alfrediksi."Matthew nosti jalkansa ylös ja kiersi kädet niiden ympärille. "Minusta tuntui, ettei minua haluttu tänne…" Francis oli järkyttynyt kuulemastaan. Hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut. Kun hän oli nähnyt Matthew ensimmäisen kerran, hän oli tuijottamaan häntä. Niin kaunis ja ainut laatuinen Matthew oli hänestä ollut. "Sinä taisit olla ensimmäinen kaverini." Matthew sanoi hymyillen lämmintä hymyä ranskalaisen suuntaan. Francis oli jäätynyt paikalleen. Lopulta hän kietoi kätensä toisen olkapäille ja veti hänet lähemmäs.

"_Olen pahoillani_ …" Francis sanoi.

* * *

><p>He istuivat varastossa vielä vähän aikaa, jutellen niitä näitä. Matthew oli luvannut lopettaa ja hakea apua. Francis oli luvannut auttaa häntä siinä. Sateen rauhoittuessa vähän, he alkoivat kävellä leirille takaisin. Päästyään lähelle leiri Matthew huomasi että joku seisoi odottamassa häntä. Poika oli likomärkä, pitkän odotuksen jäljiltä. Tämä joku lähti hurjaan juoksuun nähdessään heidät.<p>

"Alfred…" Matthew sai sanottua, ennen kuin Alfred halasi häntä rajusti.

"Anteeksi. Anteeksi. Anteeksi. Anteeksi…" Alfred lausui jatkuvalla syötöllä. Matthewllä meni hetki tajuta mitä Alfred tarkoitti. Silloin hän halasi veljeään.

"Ei se mitään. Saat anteeksi."

* * *

><p>SE olis siinä! KIITOS KAIKILLE KOMMENTOIJILLE *HUG* kommentoikaa toki jos oli ihan kauheaa ;)<p>

vastaukset kommentteihin:

Colorful Black: Kiitos!

Zonnebloem: niin... pitää miettiä ;) kiitos ideasta!

MeGoNuts: Aww kiitos! ^^

Symbol forever: KIITOS!

SuperYui: KIITOS! Musta Ivanil on jotain mieles ja mä en osaa märitel mikä on tosi surullinen loppu :D

KIITOS VIELÄ UUDESTAAN! JA saa sanoa ett täää ei kuulunut aiheeseen ja niin ;) kestän kritiikin! Yritän tehdä seuraavan osan nopeasti, mutta mulla on yksi ihana (sarkkaa) koulu projekti ja se vie aikaa ;( muutt seeyah!


	10. Mutt ku Liisinkin

**HEEIISSAAAN! Kiva olla taas tääl. Anteeksi kauheasti! mull on ollu hiveästi kaikkea, mutta tässä tää nyt on! Lähestytään loppua! Vielä yksi kappale ja sit kaksi erillaista loppua! tulee olemaan surullinen ja onnellinen ja julkaisenne samaan aikaa! ;)) lupaan saada tämän kaiken ennen marraskuuta, DA!**

****KIITOS KOMMENTEISTA!****

**Varoitus: Yaoita ja kiroilua!**

* * *

><p>"Aah! Tuntuu hyvältä olla taas puhdas!" Danny sanoi kuivaten samalla tukkaansa. Heidän vuoronsa oli ohi, joten he olivat matkalla takaisin leiriin.<p>

"Niin, onneksi sääkin parani." Tino vastasi hymyillen. Hän ja Danny kävelivät iloisesti jutellen rinnakkain. Heidän takanaan tallusteli Ice. Icen takana kulki hiukan masentuneen oloinen pari. Molemmat, Berwald ja Nor, tuijottivat tiiviisti rakkaitaan, heidän kävellessään ilman heitä. Danny vilkaisi olkansa yli nähden näin molempien murhaavan katseen. Danny virnisti ja kietoi kätensä lyhyemmän pojan harteille. Tämä sai toiset reagoimaan. Molemmat pojat kiristivät tahtia, saavuttaen näin kaksikon. Berwald tönäisi Dannyn käden pois, laittaen tilalle omansa. Nor taas otti Danny kädestä ja vetäisi tätä kauemmas. Danny iski salaa silmää Tinolle. _Se toimi…_

Noin puoli välissä matkaa, vastaan tuli loput leiriläiset. Pieniä tervehdyksiä kuului sieltä täältä. Anttonio vety ylävitosen Franciksen kanssa ja sitten Gilbertin. Feli jäi hetkeksi puhumaan Ludwigin kanssa. Ei mitään ihmeellistä. Ainoa asia mikä pisti silmään, oli se että Matthew jutteli iloisesti muille. Myös veljelleen. Aivan kuin mitään ei ikinä olisikaan tapahtunut. Ice tervehti Matthewta tämän ohittaessaan hänet. Nor huomasi Icen huokaisevan syvään. Tämä haki pikku veljensä muiden joukkoon. Ice soi pienen hymyn poikasen veljelleen palkinnoksi "tarkkaavaisuudestaan".

* * *

><p>Päästyään takaisin leiriin, Berwald ja Tino päättivät viettää viimeisen kokonaisen päivän kaksisten. He istuivat teltassa sylikkäin. Berwald luki kirjaansa. Tino vain nautti tilanteesta ja sen rauhallisuudesta. Jossain kohtaa hiljaisuus alkoi kumminkin käydä suomalaisen hermoille. Tino teki muutaman venytys liikkeen. Lopulta hän ei enää kestänyt.<p>

"Onko sinulla sisaruksia?" Tino kysyi tylsistyneenä. Berwald ei näyttänyt kuulevan. Tino oli aikeissa toistaa kunnes…

"Kyllä, minulla oli. Mutta hän kuoli, keuhkokuumeeseen. Hän oli kahdeksan." Berwald sanoi tutun kylmällä äänensävyllä. Tino katui oitis sanomaansa. Hän jäi kumminkin tuijottamaan Berwaldin kasvoja ääneti. Niillä ei näkynyt minkäänlaisia tunteen merkkejä. Berwald ei vältellyt aihetta, muttei mielellään puhunut siitä. Muisto vain sattui, ei sen enempää.

"_Isoveli!" nuori pikku tyttö huusi viljapellon keskeltä. Tytöllä oli vaaleat hiukset palmikoilla ja päällä vanhan aikainen punainen mekko. Tyttö juoksi veljensä luokse. Berwald nosti pikkusiskonsa syliinsä. "Minä rakastan sinua." tyttö sanoi halaten samalla veljeään tiukasti. _

"_Minäkin sinua. Nyt ja aina." Berwald vastasi hymyillen leveästi. _

Niin Berwald oli hymyillyt enemmän ennen. Muisto oli niitä harvoja onnellisia siskonsa kanssa. Tämä oli viimeinen yhteinen sellainen. Hänen sisarensa oli sairastunut tämän jälkeen ja kuollut pari kuukautta myöhemmin. Berwald itse oli silloin vasta 13. Ja niin kuin hän oli luvannut, hän rakasti siskoaan edelleen ja tulisi aina rakastamaan. Vasta nyt hän huomasi Tinon tuijottavan häntä säälivästi.

"Anteeksi…" Tino kuiskasi ja käänsi katseensa toiseen suuntaan. Hän ei voinut kuvitella miltä se tuntui, kun menetti jonkun niin rakkaan. Tino hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Berwaldin teki mieli pamauttaa itseään kirjalla. "Tunnelman tappaja" niin kuin Dannyn oli tapana haukkua häntä. Berwald kumminkin päätti laskea kirjan käsistään.

"Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus pahoittaa mielesi. minä-"

"Ei! Minähän se kysyin." Tino keskeytti ruotsalaisen nopeasti. Yksi tyhmä kyynel pääsi karkaamaan Tinolta. Tino nopeasti kuivasi kyyneleen ja toivoi, ettei Berwald olisi huomannut sitä. Berwald nosti Tinon paremmin syliinsä ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille. Tino laittoi omat kätensä toisen käsien päälle.

"Onko sinulla siskoja?" Berwald kysyi niin epäluontevan huolettoman kuuloisella äänellä, että Tino melkein mietti kuka sen sanoi. Sitten hän ymmärsi, että Berwald yritti vaihtaa aihetta.

"Joo! Minulla on pikkusisko Aino. Aino täyttää kohta seitsemän. Hän menee tänä syksynä kouluun." Tino alkoi puhua pälpättää suorana viivana. Mikä oli tietenkin luontevaa häneltä. "Hänellä on samanväriset hiukset ja silmät kuin minulla. Ja sitten hänellä on ärrävika, mikä on super söpöä!" Tino hihkaisi kuin pikkutyttö. "Minulla on kuva hänestä, voisin näyttää sen!" Tino sanoi innoissaan ja alkoi kaivaa puhelintaan rinkasta. Tinon puhelin oli Nokian vanha, simpukka mallinen. Tinon katse lasittui hetkeksi, kun puhelimen näytölle ilmestyi taustakuva. Siinä oli hän ja Ivan. Kuva oli otettu muutama viikko sitten. Pitää vaihtaa taustakuva… Lopulta Tino muisti, että Berwald oli siinä. Tino selaili hetken puhelimen kuvatiedostoja. Lopulta hän löysi etsimänsä. "Siinä eikö olekin söpö!" Tino hihkaisi. Aino muistutti Berwaldista hiukan hänen omaa siskoaan, mutta Aino oli kuvassa paljon pienempi, melkein taapero. Aino näytti kovasti Tinolta. Saman väriset hiukset ja silmät.

"On." Berwald sanoi hymyillen. Hänestä oli mukavaa nähdä Tino iloisena. Tino käänsi päänsä toisen puoleen. Nyt hänkin hymyili. Silloin Tino sai Neronleimauksen. Tino meni Berwaldin luokse, laittoi kätensä Beraldin hartioille.

"Katse kameraan!" Tino sanoi ja nappasi kuvan puhelimellaan. Tämä kaikki tapahtui 5 sekunnissa. Berwald jäi tuijottamaan hölmistyneenä eteenpäin. "Oiku söpö!" Tino hihkaisi katsoessaan kuvaa. Berwald hymyili kuvassa yllättävän leveästi. Hän myös näytti hyvin lempeältä.

"Sinä.. Senkin…" Berwald sanoi. Sitten hän nappasi Tinon syliinsä.

"Berwald älä nyt… MITÄ! HAHA! EI SAA! HAHAHA! BERWALD! HAHAHAH!" Tino nauroi. Berwaldin kutittaessa häntä. Tino yritti paeta, mutta siitä ei oikein tullut mitään. "L-LOPETA! AHAHAAH! OLE KILTTI!" Tino aneli naurun ohella.

"Berwald! Älä tapa ketään, jooko?" Danny sanoi äiti maisella äänellä. Teltan suulta. Berwald jäi tuijottamaan tunkeilijaa murhaavasti, mikä antoi Tinolle tilaisuuden paeta.

"Berwald kiusaa." Tino leikillä uikutti ja tarrautui Dannyyn. Berwaldin ilme synkkeni.

"No voi… tule tänne! Mä suojelen sua tolta möröltä!" Danny sanoi kaapaten samalla Tinon itseleen. Pieni naurun tirskahdus arkasi Tinolta. Berwaldin katse alkoi olla murhayrityksen tasoa. "Älä nyt! Se oli pelkkä vitsi pullasein!" Danny sanoi päästäen Tinon pois, joka meni istumaan Berwaldin viereen.

"Älä tuki sisään käyntiä." Nor sanoi tönäisten samalla Dannyn pois edestä. Nor meni istumaan Tinon viereen.

"Nor…" Danny sanoi melodramaattisesti. Silloin Icekin astui sisään. Seuraten isoveljen esimerkkiä, hänkin tönäisi tanskalaisen pois tieltä. "Ice…"

"Pelattasko korttia?" Nor sanoi heilutellen samalla korttipakkaa kädessään.

"Joo!" Tino hihkaisi innoissaan. "Mitä pelataan?"

"Pokeria?" Danny ehdotti. Muut nyökkäsivät.

"Pelataan sitä nyt vaikka ekana." Nor sanoi alkaen samalla jakaa kortteja. Kaikki olivat tyytyväisiä illan ohjelmaan, paitsi Berwald, joka olisi halunnut olla Tinon kanssa kahdestaan.

* * *

><p>Korttia oli pelattu jo kiitettävä tovi. Oli siinä välissä käyty jo syömässäkin. Pelikin oli vaihtunut. Pokerin oli tasaista. Kusetuksessa norjalaiset veljekset veivät voiton ylivoimaisesti, pokeri naamojen ansiosta. Berwald oli myös hyvä pokerissa. Tino voitti aina ristiseiskassa. Siis aina.<p>

"Minä en ymmärrä! Se hän on tuuria mitkä kortit saa!" Danny marisi viimeisimmän tappion jälkeen.

"Niin, mutta se on taktikointia miten sä ne käytät!" Tino vastasi ylpeänä. Hän tiesi kuinka hyvä hän oli pelaamaan ristiseiskaa.

"Hei! Mitä te pelaatte?" sanoi Eduardin ääni teltan suulta. Eduard oli viettänyt aikaa uusien ystäviensä seurassa sanoilta tulosta lähtien.

"Ristiseiskaa." Nor vastasi väsyneenä. Hänelle korttipelit alkoivat riittää.

"Hah! Tino on tainnut voittaa kaikki pelit?" Eduard sanoi mennen samalla Tinon viereen istumaan. Pojat virnistivät toisilleen.

"Heh… Mistäs tiesit?" Tino vastasi sarkastisesti. Eduard tiesi Tinosta kaiken, myös tämän vahvuudet. Eduard tuli mukaan seuraavalle kierrokselle, joka saisi olla viimeinen. Tietenkin Tino sen voitti, enemmän muita kiinnosti toiseksi tulia. Tilanne oli tiukka Norilla ja Eduardilla oli kaksi korttia, muilla kolme. Paitsi Dannylla jolla taisi olla noin kymmenen. Lopulta Nor tuli toiseksi. Kello oli jo sen verran että porukka suuntasi kohti rantakallioita. Viimeisen illan kunniaksi iltapala pidettäisiin rannalla.

* * *

><p>Porukka saapui kalliolle ajoissa. Maisema oli huikea. Meri kimmelsi kauniina, taustalla moni värinen auringon lasku, sekä purppuran väriset pilvet. Kalliolle oli laitettu pressuja, joiden päälle leiriläiset menivät istumaan. Rannan tuntumaan oli sytytetty pieni nuotio. Ludwig seisoi nuotion vieressä, odottaen että kaikki saapuisivat paikalle. Kaikkien saavuttua hän aloitti.<p>

"Tervehdys! Toivottavasti teillä on ollut hyvä leiri." Ludwig sanoi. "Aina perinteisesti meillä on ollut pientä ohjelmaa viimeisenä iltana. No niin meillä on tänäkin kertana. Siis hyvä yleisö Bad toch trio" tämä sai yleisön taputtamaan ja hurraamaan hurjana.

"Iltaa hyvä yleisö!" Anttonio huudahti. Yleisö vastasi tietenkin riemukkain huudoin.

"Meillä olisi teille MAHTAVA esitys!" Gilbert huusi kuin mikäkin lämppäri. Totta kai hän onnistui siinä.

"Älkää huoliko se ei ole "pupu rautakaupassa" Francis sanoi saaden näin naurut. "No niin tämän esityksen meille esittää minä ja Anttonio." Francis sanoi astuen näin sivuun ja asettuen paikoilleen. Gilbert loikki muiden ohjaajien luokse. Anttonio jäi paikalleen odottamaan merkkiä. koko yleisö oli hiljaa. Sitten Anttonio aloittaa.

"_Äiti kato millaisen madon mä löysin_!" Anttonio sanoi tyttömäisellä äänellä, mikä sai osan yleisöstä tirskumaan.

"_No hyi että! Vie se pois_!" Francis sanoi naisellisella äänellä. Taas pientä hihitystä.

"_Eks mä saa pitää sitä_"

"_No ett_!"

"_Mut kun Liisin äiti anto Liisin pitää sen löytämän madon_!"

"_No jos Liisin äiti… Okei sinä saat pitää sen_."

"_Äiti… Pese tää mato mulle_?" Anttonio sanoi ojentaen samalla käsiään.

"_No HYI! EN_!"

"_Mutku Liisin äiti pesi Liisin madon_!"

"_No hyvä on…_" Francis vastasi ja otti "madon", joka oli siis karkkimato, Anttonion kädestä ja "pesi" sen. "_Tässä ole hyvä_."

"_Kiitos_!" Anttonio sanoi ja otti madon takaisin. "_Äiti, paista tää mato mulle_?" yleisöstä kuului pientä hihitystä.

"_YÖK! EN_"

"_Mut ku Liisinkin äiti paisto Liisille sen madon_!"

"_No en mää… Hyvä on_." Francis otti Anttoniolta "madon" ja "paistoi" sen. "_Tässä. Oletko nyt tyytyväinen_?"

"_Joo. Kiitos. Äiti, syötää mato_!" Anttonio sanoi ojentaen samalla "matoa" Francikselle. Kikatusta…

"_HYI! EN_!"

"_Mutku Liisinkin äiti söi sen_!"

"_EN_!"

"_Äiti kiltti_!" Anttonio sanoi ja polkaisi jalkaa.

"_NO hyvä on_!" Francis sanoi ja tarttui "matoon". Sitten hän söi sen. Hetken päästä hän kaatui maahan "kuolleena" Silloin Anttonio käveli tämän luokse ja osoitti tätä sormellaan.

"**_NIIN LIISINKIN ÄITI_**!"

* * *

><p>Illan aikana esitettiin muitakin pieniä sketsejä. Sitten syötiin. Lopuksi laulettin muutama laulu yhdessä. Joita Anttonio säesti kitaralla. Juuri kun ilta oli saatu päätökseen Ludwig pyysi vielä viimeisen puheen vuoron.<p>

"Tämä on viimeinen päivämme yhdessä, huomenna lähdemme kotiin." pieniä aww huokauksia kuului sieltä täältä. "Tämä leiri on myös meidän viimeinen leirimme. Ei, kyllä meillä on taas ensi vuonna, mutta tältä kesältä se on ohi." Ludwig sanoi hiukan haikeana. "Meille ohjaajille tämä kesä ja tämä leiri ovat olleet ikimuistoisia. Toivottavasti se oli myös teille. Kiitän teitä tästä mahtavasta leiristä ja toivotan hyvää loppu kesää. Kiitos." näillä sanoilla Ludwig lopetti puheensa. Pieni leiri yleisö alkoi taputtaa innokkaasti, myös ohjaajat. Kaikkien mielestä tämä oli ollut paras leiri ikinä. Ainakin yhden pariskunnan mielestä…

Berwald tarttui Tinoa kädestä. Tino käänsi katseensa kohti Berwaldia.

"Minä rakastan sinua. Nyt ja aina." Berwald sanoi suudellen samalla Tinon kättä. Tino punastui, mutta katsoi silti toista silmiin.

"Niin minäkin sinua. Nyt ja aina…"

* * *

><p><strong>Siinä se oli! Leiri on nyt ohi ;(( Mutta onneksi taarina ei :DD HEI! yleinen kysymys mitä te ette missään nimessä haluaisi lukea tästä ficistä?<strong>

**Kiitos kommentoijille! RIKOTTIIN 40 RAJA! MULLE SE ON IHAN SAATANAN PALJON! KIIITOS!**

**vastaukset kommentteihin:**

**Colorful Black: Kiitos! Mä luulin ett se ei olis nii outoa ett Matthew viiltelee, mutt minä oon minä... Mutt kaikki käänty hyvin (kai...)**

**UtaChan: Kiitos! Hyvä jos saan nauramaankin!**

**SorelleItaliane/Roro: Kiitos!**

**Symbol of forever: anteeksi... Mä luulin ettei toi ollu edes paljon...**

**MeGoNuts: Kiitos! No puuro tuli! Toivottavasti luku kelpasi**

**Emppumamma: Kiitos! Anteeksi yritän olla tarkempi ensi kerralla! Joo voin ymmärtää että kaikki eivät voi siettää angstia, mutta onneksi se loppu! ^^**

**KIIITOS KAIKILLE LUKIOILLEKKIN! JA KOMMENTOIJILLE! JATKOA TULEE NYT NOPEAMMIN KUIN VIIMEKSI OKEI! NÄHÄÄ! :)**


	11. Kotiin paluu

**TADDATAAA! joo en osaa... Niin tässä olisii viimeinen luku seuraavaksi tulee onnellinen ja surullinen loppu! Ja uskokaa tai älkää teen erillisen tarinan joka on kolmas loppu -.- oikeesti jotain rajaa... Mutta se vasta kun tämä on pois alta! loput julkastaan yhtä aikaa, mutta hyväl tuuril ennen kun syysloma loppuu ^^ **

**Nauttikaa! lyhyt lukumut voi voi... XD**

**varoitukset: lievää yaoita ja lievää väkivaltaa**

* * *

><p>Aurinko oli jo laskenut puiden taakse, kun leiri alkoi valua takaisin teltoilleen nukkumaan. Tänä yönä tehtäisiin poikkeus. Koko yön saisi valvoa, jos lupasi olevansa hiljaa ja antaisi, niiden jotka halusivat, niin nukkua.<p>

"Ahh… Minua ei nukuta vielä." Danny sanoi heidän kävellessä kohti telttaa. Tino ja Berwald olivat jääneet kalloille kahdestaan. "Pelattasko korttia?" Danny sanoi pirteästi. Nor ei edes viitsinyt vilkaista toista.

"Haista kuule kukka." Nor sanoi samalla kiristäen tahtia. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, miten tämä puupää halusi vielä pelata korttia. Eihän sitä oltu pelattu, kuin miljoona ja yksi kertaa. Tämän päivän aikana. Nor oli juuri kääntymässä katsomaan, mihin toinen jäi. Kun yhtäkkiä jokin nosti Norin syliinsä. "M-MITÄ SINÄ!" Nor huusi pää punaisena. Danny vain hymyili.

"Näytit niin väsyneeltä!" Danny sanoi, iskien silmää. Norin punastus vain syveni.

"idiootti…" Nor kuiskasi, mutta laski kumminkin päänsä Dannyn olkapäälle.

* * *

><p>Tino ja Berwald istuivat vieretysten kalliolla. Molemmat katselivat merta.<p>

"Kaunista, eikö?" Tino kysyi, siirtämättä katsetta merestä. Berwald käänsi päätään. Hän jäi tuijottamaan Tinoa. Berwald sipaisi kädellään toisen poskea. Tino painoi päätään kättä vasten.

"Kyllä, minusta se on kaunis." Berwald sanoi paijaten samalla Tinon poskea. Tino hymyili.

He istuivat kallioilla jonkin aikaa. Kummallakaan ei ollut ajan kulua, siinä toisiaan ja välillä merta tuijotellessa. Tinon pään nojautuessa Berwaldin olkapäähän, ruotsalainen havahtui transsista.

"Ehkä on parempi mennä nukkumaan." Berwald sanoi nousten samalla ylös, minkä jälkeen nosti Tinon syliinsä. Tino nukkui jo sikeästi. Ilta oli jo pitkällä, alkoi tulla pimeä.

* * *

><p>Kävellessään teltalle ei kuulunut ääntäkään. Myöskään yhtään taskulampun valoa ei näkynyt. <em>Mitäköhän kello on? <em>Berwald mietti saapuessaan teltalle. Sisällä kaikki nukkuivat. Danny oli vetänyt Norin aivan itseensä kiinni. Nor taas puolestaan piti veljeään kädestä. Eduard nukkui sikeästi, selkä heihin päin.

Berwald yritti varovasti päästä suomalainen sylissään omalle paikalleen. Tämä osottautui aika haasteeksi. Eihän Tino ollut mitenkään pullea, mutta kevyt hän ei ollut. Lopulta Berwald pääsi kuin pääsikin paikalleen herättämättä ketään. Yhtäkkiä Tino tarrautui Berwaldiin tiukemmin, niin että toinen meinasi kaatua. _Tino…_ Tinon alkoi itkeä. Berwald meni lukkoon. Mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Hän veti Tinon lähemmäksi. Nyt Tino tärisi.

"Tino… ei hätää…" Berwald kuiskasi yrittäen olla herättämättä ketään. Lopulta Tino rauhoittui. "Huh.." Berwald huokaisi ja vetäisi Tinon lähemmäs. Sitten hän sulki silmänsä. Berwald ei ehtinyt nähdä kuinka Tino hymyili unissaan.

* * *

><p>Hmm… pitäisi kai nousta…Berwald ajatteli herätessään, sitten hän huomasi että hänen käsillään ei tuntunut suomalaisen painoa. Ai onko Tino noussut jo? Berwald oli aiko massa aukaista silmiään kun yhtäkkiä.<p>

"NO NIIN! YKS! KAKS! KOLME!" ja niin Berwald sai saavillisen kylmää vettä naamalleen.

"Herätyys darling~!" Danny hihkui innoissaan sanko kädessä. Tino tämän vieressä kädet suun vieressä, estääkseen nauramasta.

"Sinäkin bruuttukseni…" Berwald sanoi hieroen hetken silmiään. Se oli liikaa Tinolle.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHHA! A-ANTEEKSI HAHAHAHA! M-MUTTA HAHHAH! E-EN VOINUT VASTUSTAA KIUSAUSTA!" Tino nauroi mahakippurassa. Danny yhtälailla räkätti tämän vieressä. Berwald nousi istumaan ja laki hitaasti viiteen. Danny tiesi mitä tästä seuraisi.

"Ei.. Berwald se oli pelkkä vitsi.. ystäviä..?" Danny sanoi ennen kuin lähti juoksuun, hyvin vihainen ruotsalainen perässään. "AAAPUAAA!" Danny huusi henkessä edestä, yrittäen väistellä samalla kantoja ja juuria. Danny ei tiennyt oliko Berwald jäänyt jälkeen, joten hän päätti vilkaista, mikä oli virhe. Danny lensi komeassa kaaressa turvalleen. Berwald ehti juuri pysähtyä ennen kuin hän olisi kaatunut toisen päälle. "AUU!" Danny älähti kun Berwald painoi jalallaan tämän risti selkää.

"Kenen idea?" Berwald kysyi yksinkeretaisesti. Kun vastausta ei näyttänyt kuuluvan Berwald lisäsi painoa jalalleen.

"Okei okei! Tino kertoi miten hänet oli kerran herätetty, ja minä päätin kokeilla sitä samaa!" Danny sanoi vaikeroiden. Berwald yritti nyt mietti miten keksiä jokin kosto. Silloin hän huomasi Tinon tulevan heitä kohti vesi saavin kanssa.

"Tässä." Tino sanoi ja ojensi sangon Berwaldille. Dannyn silmät laajenivat.

"Ette kai te?" hän kysyi epäröiden.

"Voi kyllä, rakas." Berwald sanoi ja kaatoi Dannyn päälle osan vedestä. Dannyn valittaessa kylmää ja Tinon nauraessa katketaakseen, Berwald keksi jotain muutakin. Hän kääntyi Tinoon päin. Tino huomasi tämän.

"Ei. Berwald EI!" Tino sanoi ottaen jo muutaman askeleen taaksepäin. Ja Berwald eteenpäin.

"Förlåt kära." Berwald sanoi kaataessaan loput vedestä suomalaisen niskaan. Tino hyppi edes takas.

"KYLMÄÄ!" hänkin valitti. Berwald hymyili voiton riemuisena, ennen kuin kaappasi hytisevän suomalaisen syliinsä.

* * *

><p>Vaatteiden vaihdon jälkeen he pääsivät aamiaiselle. Kaikki muut näyttivät hiukan unisilta, muttei tämä kolmikko.<p>

"Mitä te teitte toisillenne?" Nor kysyi. Oli outoa että Danny ja Berwald olivat näin hereillä ja pirteitä.

"Pieni aamu suihku vain." Dannyn sanoi hymyillen. Nor katsoi heitä kysyvästi, mutta ei sittn kysynyt muuta.

* * *

><p>Aamiaisen jäkeen he pakkasivat tavarat ja kerääntyivät aukiolle, johon heidät oli tuotu, odottamaan bussia. Melu oli kova. Puhelinnumerot ja meset vaihtoivat omistajaa. Tino ja Berwald vain istuivat hiljaa sylikkäin. He olivat jo sopineet, että Tino hakisi tavaransa ja tulisi seuraavana päivä Berwaldin luokse asumaan. Berwald oli kyllä yrittänyt saada Tinon suostumaan siihen, että hän hakisi hänet. Mutta Tino oli sanonut ettei se kannasttaisi. "Jos Jari on kotona, me ei päästä edes lähtemään ja Jos lähden yksin, niin on hyvä etteivät he työnnä minua ulos ovesta." Tino oli sanonut vastaukseksi. oikeasti Tino halusi hyvästellä Ainon rauhassa, eikä hän halunnut Berwaldin näkevän äitiin, tai kuulemaan hänen juttujaan. Eihän ollut sellainen äiti joka nolaisi Tinon, hän vain kovasti yritti käännyttää hänet. Ja luoja tietäköön mitä hän sanoisi Berwaldille ja sama koski "rakasta" isäpuoli Jaria.<p>

_"Tino, kai sinä tiesit että tuosta sinun "sairaudesta" voi parantua?" Jari kysyi siirtämättä katsetta kirjasta. Tino mulkaisi isäpuoltaan. _

_"En tiennyt että olen edes sairas." Tino vastasi. Jari laski lehden alas ja käveli Tinon luokse._

_"kuules pikku homo! Minulle on ihan sama miten elämäsi elät, mutta minulle ett puhu noin!" hän sanoi ja läimäytti Tino._

Tino ei ikinä kertonut sitä kellekkään tai aikonutkaan. Hän hän pääsisi eroon siitäkin.

"Bussi tulee!" joku leiriläinen huusi, mikä keskeytti Tinon ajattelun. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan. Ja sieltähän se tulee. Viimeinen yhteinen matka ennen kuin leiri on virallisesti ohi.

"Hei! Ennen kuin kaikki menevät otetaan yksi iso ryhmä kuva!" Feli huusi pidellen samalla kameraa. Leiriläiset kerääntyivät ryhmiin. Ohjaajat tunkivat tiensä väleihin. suurin osa oli rakkaidensa luona. Ludwig seisoi reunassa hänen toisessa kädessä Feli ja olkapäillä roikkui Gilbert. Feliä piti toisesta kädestä Lovino jota halasi Anttonio. Francis oli mennyt Matthew viereen ja näytti "peace" merkkiä. Näin teki Matthewn toisella puolella oleva Alfred joka piti Arthuria kädestä. Danny halasi Noria ja ice. Berwald kietoi molemmat kätensä Tinon ympäri. Berwald hymyili. Bussi kuski nappasi kuvan. "Kiitos kaikille! kuva tulee leirin netti sivuille! Voitte käydä katsomassa sitä sieltä sitten!" Feli huusi ja laittoi kameran reppuun. Sitten alkoi roudaaminen. Kaikkien laukkujen ja rinkkojen laitettua bussiin, Ludwig kiitti vielä kaikkia.

"Kiitos tästä leiristä vielä ja toivottavasti näemme vielä." ja näillä sanoilla leiriläiset nousivat bussiin. Ainoastaan muutama kaupungin työntekiä lähti heidän mukanaan. Loput ohjaajat jäivät vielä leiriin. Kaikki leiriläiset vilkuttivat ohjaajille. He vilkuttivat takaisin, paitsi Francis, joka antoi muutaman lentopusun lähtijöille. Vaikka tunnelma oli hiukan haikea, kaikki hymyilivät iloisesti. Kun bussi vihdoin käynnisti moottorin Tino puristi hiukan tiukemmin Berwaldia kädestä. He istuivat kahden hengen paikalla Dannyn ja Norin takana.

"Voi luoja… Tino itketkö sinä?" Berwald kysyi huomatessaan toisen silmien kostuvan. Tino pudisti päätään, mutta nyyhkytti silti hiljaa. Berwald kiersi kätensä Tinon olkaipäille ja veti tämän lähemmäksi. "Ei se mitään." Berwald sanoi ja suuteli Tinon päätä. Tino kuivasi kyyneleet ja vilkaisi ikkunasta ulos.

"Ei olekaan. En vain tahdo uskoa, että tämä on totta. Kaikki on niin hyvin." Tino sanoi ja hymyili leveästi. Berwald hymyili takaisin. Kaikki oli nyt hyvin.

* * *

><p><strong>Se oli siinä :)) vielä kaksi tai enemmän... tää ei tunnu loppuvan ikinä...<strong>

**KIITOS KOMMENTEISTA! JA KIITOS MYÖS LUKIOILLE!**

**vastaukset kommenteihin:**

**Sorelleitaliane/Roro: Kiitos! Voin luvata etten jäyä loppua avoimeksi ;)**

**UtaChan: Kiitos! toi mato juttu on vaan niin *sydän* hehe... Mäkin oon tullu esittäneeksi sen jo useenpaan otteeseen :DD**

**Colorful Black: Kiitos! **

**MeGoNuts: Kiitos! vielä on se loppu huipentuma jäljellä**

**KIITOS! JATKOA TULEE PIAN KOSKA LOPPU ON JO SUUNNITELTU :* KIITOS KAIKKILLE!**

**JA SUPERYUILLE VARSINKIN IHANASTA TUESTA! **

**KIITOS TOVERI!**


	12. Surullinen loppu

**Tässä se on jätkät, PÄÄTEPYSÄKKI! Kiitos kaikille kommentoijille ^^ i love you *hug* Mutta tässä:**

**Surullinen loppu! Luetaan omalla vastuulla! Mutta olisi ihanaa kuulla rehellinen mielipide tästä! Mutta jos et halua lukea tätä, jätä välistä! Kommentoikaa tätä ensin sitten vasta onnellista, oke! luhut mutta... :/**

**varotukset: VÄKIVALTAA!**

* * *

><p>Toivoin että bussi matka olisi kestänyt pidempään, mutta se vain loppui. Vaikka matka oli kaksi tuntia, tuntui kuin olisimme vasta viisi minuuttia sitten vilkuttaneet hyvästiksi. Bussi pysähtyi.<p>

"Tino tule. Aika nousta." Berwald sanoi vetäen samalla Tinon ylös. He kävelivät ulos bussista. Eduard oli saanut jo rinkkansa ja vilkutteli kauempaa.

"NÄHDÄÄN KOULUSSA!" Eduard huusi Tinolle ja vilkutti. Tino vastasi vilkutukseen. Heidän saatua tavaransa he suuntasivat lähellä olevalle bussipysäkille. Danny, Nor ja Ice tulivat heidän mukanaan. Ensin tuli kolmikon bussi. He heilauttivat kättä hyvästiksi, ennen kuin astuivat bussiin. Näin Tino ja Berwald jäivät kahdestaan. Seuraavaksi tulisi Berwaldin bussi.

"Onhan sinulla varmasti nyt minun osoite?" Berwald kysyi jo viidettä kertaa. Tino hymyili ottaen paperilapun taskustaan.

"Kyllä on tässä näin. Ja ennen kuin ehdit kysyä, minulla on sinun numerosi." Tino sanoi ja näytti puhelintaan. "Kuvalla varustettuna!" Tino vinkkasi ja iski silmää. Berwald punastui hiukan ja käänsi katseensa pois.

"Hyvä…" Berwald sanoi, silloin Berwaldin bussi saapui. Juuri ennen bussiin menoa hän vielä suuteli Tinoa. "Nähdään huomenna." Hän sanoi.

"Nähdään!" Tino sanoi ja vilkutti vielä bussin perään. Bussin kadottua näkyvistä hän istui alas ja kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan. Kello oli 14.30. Ivan ei ollut vielä päässyt töistä. Hänellä oli avain. Hän voisi käydä nopea Ivanin luona ja hakea tavaransa. Ei, ei yhtäkään ristialtista operaatiota tänään. Se ei olisi muutaman farkun arvoinen, jos Ivan olisikin kotona. Hiljaista kuului vain autojen ääntä. "Aa… Bussi tulee."

* * *

><p>Berwald istuutui Bussin penkille. Hänellä oli jotenkin paha aavistus. Aivan kuin hän ei näkisi Tinoa enää… Ei, pelkkää mielikuvitusta. Kaikkihan oli hyvin nyt.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kotona ollaan!" Tino huusi, mutta vastausta ei kuulunut. <em>No kai he ovat jossain… <em>

Silloin jossain Tinon aivojen sisällä, jokin antoi viestin. Jos kukaan ei ole kotona, miksi ovi oli auki. Tino laski rinkan alas. Hän käveli keittiöön, silloin hän kuuli oven avautuvan. Tino ei ehtinyt reagoida ennen kuin jokin osui hänen takaraivoonsa kovalla voimalla.

Silloin kaikki pimeni.

_Anteeksi Berwald…_

_ Anna anteeksi…_

* * *

><p>Berwald siivosi kotonaan. Olisi hieman huono juttu jos asunto olisi kuin poikamiesboksi, kun Tino tulee. Berwald punastui ajatukselle. Hänhän paapoi kuin mikäkin pikkuvaimo. yhtäkkiä Berwald sai tekstiviestin. Berwald laski laatikon käsistään ja kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan. Se oli Tinolta. Berwald hymyili itsekseen. Mutta hymy haihtui nopeasti kun näki mitä viestissä oli.<p>

_Viesti oli kuva…_

_Kuvassa Tino, jonka pää oli veressä ja silmät aukinaisina. _

_Niin kuin kuollut… _

Berwaldin teki mieli oksentaa. Hän sai myös toisen viestin. Se oli tekstiviesti sekin Tinolta. Siinä luki:

_Rakkaan vieminen sattuu, vai mitä?_

Berwald meni paniikkiin, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Hän nappasi takkinsa ja avaimet ja lähti juoksemaan. Hän tiesi missä Tino asui, sinne olisi pari kymmentä kilometriä. Päästyään taksiin hän soitti poliisit. Poliisit olisivat siellä ennen häntä, mutta se ei ollut tärkeintä. Tärkeintä olisi saada tekijä kiinni ja auttaa Tino jos hän oli vielä elossa.

Berwald vilkaisi ulos ikkunasta, juuri silloin he kaartoivat viimeiselle tien pätkälle. Ainoa ohikulkija oli pitkä vaaleahiuksinen mies, jolla oli yllä iso beigen värinen takki. Hänellä oli hopeaiset hiukset. Hän hymyili vaisusti. Berwald huomasi hänet muttei pystynyt keskittymään muuhun kuin Tinoon.

Taksi pysäytti. Berwald maksoi taksikuskille ja jäi pois. Hän ei edes tiennyt paljon oli antanut rahaa. Poliisit saapuivat samaan aikaan kuin hän. Berwald vain seisoi paikallaan talon edustalla. Hän ei uskaltanut mennä sisälle. Yksi poliiseista tuli juttelemaan hänelle. Berwald ei tiennyt mitä vastata. Hän luovutti puhelimen poliiseille ja vastasi niin hyvin kuin pystyi.

Pian paikalle saapui ambulanssi. Ja pian joku tuotiin ulos talosta, mustassa ruumis pussissa. Silloin Berwald reagoi.

"Antakaa minun nähdä onko se hän! Olkaa kiltti!" Berwald huusi. Joku poliiseista nyökkäsi ja antoi Berwaldille luvan mennä. Ensiapumiehet avasivat pussin. Berwald lyyhistyi polvilleen maahan. Siinä makasi hänen rakas Tinonsa. Hänen silmänsä olivat suljetut, mutta hänen ihonsa oli vitivalkoinen. Kyyneleet valuivat Berwaldin poskilta. Ruumis vietiin pois. Joku poliisi käveli Berwaldin luokse.

"Osanottoni suruun, mutta voisitko tulla asemalle? haluaisimme kysyä paria asiaa, sillä taisit tuntea hänet. " Berwald vain nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Sitten hän nousi ylös ja käveli poliisiauton luokse.

Berwald asetti avaimen lukkoon. Poliisi asemalla oli kulunut neljä tuntia. Berwald ei vieläkään tahtonut uskoa.

_Tinoa ei ollut enää… Hän on kuollut…._

Berwald lyyhistyi ulko-ovea vasten. Asemalle oli myös tullut Tinon näköinen nuorinainen, joka oli osoittautunut Tinon äidiksi. hänkin oli itkenyt. Hänen seurassaan Tinon isäpuoli, joka enemmikseen lohdutti ja tuki vaimoaan. Naisen kädessä käveli Aino. Ainolle ei oltu kerrottu vielä. Jossain kohtaa poliisi oli kai kertonut kuka Berwald oli. Sillä silloin nainen oli kääntänyt katseensa ruotsalaiseen. Molempien katse kertoi samaa:

_Surua… Menetyksen surua…_

Ainoa asia mikä oli jäänyt Berwaldin muistoihin, oli se kun poliisi oli kysynyt ketä Berwald epäili. Berwald oli kylmästi vastannut: "Tinon ex-poikaystävä, Ivan." Muutahan hän ei tiennyt Ivanista. Tekijä oli jättänyt rautaputken Tinon viereen ja puhelimen, joissa molemmissa oli sormenjäljet. Aivan kuin tekijä haluaisi jäädä kiinni. Berwaldia oksetti ajatus, että Ivan halusi jäädä kiinni, muttei katunut.

Berwald sai raahattua itsensä sänkyyn asti. Hän yritti nukahtaa, mutta aina kun hän sulki silmänsä, hän näki Tinon kuvan mielessään. Ei mitään onnellista, vaan kuvan hänestä kuolleena, makaamassa keittiön lattialla. _Tino…_

* * *

><p>Berwald ei mennyt oikeuden käyntiin todistajaksi, koska todisteet olivat niin vahvat. Myös syyllinen oli tunnustanut, mikä vitutti Berwaldia eniten. Viimeinen tikki oli kun Berwald oli raahannut itsensä kauppaan. Hän vilkaisi iltalehden otsikkoa.<p>

"**Venäläismies tappoi nuoren pojan!"**

Vaikka Berwaldin tervejärki kielsi häntä, hän osti kumminkin lehden. Hän halusi tietää. Päästyään kotiin ja avattuaan lehden, hän katui sitä saman tien. Arttikeleissa kerrottiin, kuinka venäläinen oli tunnustanut kaiken, ilman minkään laista häpeää tai myötätuntoa. Aukeamalla oli myös kuva Ivanista. Berwald tunnisti miehen samaksi henkilöksi joka oli kävellyt kadulla silloin. Berwald löi nyrkkinsä pöytään. Voiko joku olla näin tyhmä? Vaikka Berwald tiesi, ettei se olisi auttanut Tinoa, vaikka hän olisikin tappanut Ivanin siihen paikkaan. Ivan oli hymyillyt silloin. Kyyneleet valuivat alas. Hän hautasi kasvonsa käsiin. Hänhän oli luvannut suojella Tinoa.

* * *

><p>Muutama päivä myöhemmin oli Tinon hautajaiset. Paikalle saapui Tinon suku, sekä Berwald. Tinon äiti oli antanut hänelle luvan tulla, vaikka Tinon puoli-isä oli vastustellut sitä. Tilaisuuden ja hautaan laskemisen jälkeen. Berwald vei kukkansa Tinon haudalle. Kimppu oli kaunis. Siinä oli valkoisia Liljoja ja kieloja, sekä sinisiä ruusuja. Siinä oli myös kortti jossa luki:<p>

_Yhdessä aina ja ikuisesti…_

"Tino… Minulla on niin ikävä sinua…" Berwald sanoi vuodattaen kyyneleen. Silloin Berwaldista tuntui kuin jokin halaisi häntä.

"_Niin minullakin sinua… Mutta lupaa että elät hyvän elämän ilman minua. Me tapaamme kyllä_. _Muista: Olemme aina yhdessä. Aina ja ikuisesti."_

"Minä lupaan" Berwald sanoi, sitten lämmin tunne katosi.

Totta tai harhakuvaa hän pitäisi lupauksensa. Sillä hän tiesi että he olisivat taas pian yhdessä.

Eivät ehkä heti, mutta yhdessä _aina ja ikuisesti_.

_**Loppu**_


	13. Onnellinen loppu

**Onnellinen loppu! Tässä prinssi saa prinssinsä ;) ****Happy ever after!**

****huom! Puhelin keskustelu Berwaldin ja Ainon välillä on ruotsiksi, en vain osannut kirjoittaa sitä :3****

**varoitus: lievää Yaoita! Ja spoilausta twilightiin ... tosi pientä sellasta... **

* * *

><p>"Tino… Aika herätä. Olemme perillä" pehmeä ääni herätteli nukahtanutta suomalaista.<p>

"Ei vielä…" Tino sopersi vastaukseksi. Häntä nukutti vielä. Hän tarrautui Berwaldin käteen tiukemmin. Juuri kun tajunta oli katoamassa…

"BÖÖ!" Tinon silmät rävähtivät auki. Danny oli tarrautunut hänen niskastaan kiinni. Tino mulkaisi Dannya vihaisena.

"Tuo ei ollut hauskaa!" Tino vastasi läimäyttäen samalla Dannyn kädet pois. "Sitä paitsi, emme ole edes perillä." Tino jatkoi. Bussi oli edelleen liikkeellä, eikä kaupungista näkynyt vilaustakaan!

"Anteeksi, mutta me tarvitaan vielä yksi pelaaja pokeriin, koska Nor eikä Ice suostu pelaamaan." Danny sanoi vilauttaen kortti pakkaa. Tino ei voinut uskoa, että hänet oli herätetty, kortinpeluun takia.

"Älä kuuntele häntä. Ei me sinua sen takia herätetty." Berwald sanoi, mikä sai Tinon heti paremmalle tuulelle. "Yksi, ajateltiin että mentäisiin kaikki Dannyn luokse. kaksi, puhelimesi soi vähän aikaa sitten, etkä sinä herännyt siihen."

"Kuulostaa kivalta." Tino vastasi ja kaivoi puhelimen esiin. Se oli hänen äidiltä. Tino mietti hetken. Hänen äitinsä ei yleensä soittanut. No ehkä hänellä olisikin asiaa.

"_Haloo?"_ naisen ääni vastasi puhelimen toisessa päässä.

"Tino täällä. Olit soittanut." Tino vastasi tympeytyneenä. Danny ja Berwald huomasivat Tinon puhetyylistä, ettei hänellä ja hänen äidillä ollut maailman lämpimimmät välit.

"_Aa.. Hei Tino, niin ajattelin vain ilmoittaa, ettemme ole kotona viikkoon. kai sinä pääset jonkun luokse kylään_." nainen sanoi pahoittelevasti. Tino huokaisi syvään.

"Tiesithän, että kaikki tavarani ovat kotona, eikä minulla ole avainta?"

"_Niin.. no… Onko sinulla visa_?"

"Joo, minun huoneeni pöydällä."

"_Anteeksi… Lainaa rahaa tai jotain okei? En minä voi kaikkea tehdä_." Tinon äiti sanoi hermostuneena. Tino oli juuri sanomassa jotain, kunnes kuuli pikku äänen taustalla.

"_Äiti, kuka siellä on_?" se oli Aino.

"Maria," se oli Tinon äidin nimi. Tino ei ollut pitkään aikaan kutsunut häntä äidiksi. "saanko puhua Ainon kanssa?" Tino kysyi. Hänellä oli ihan asiaakin hänen syötävän suloiselle pikkusiskolleen.

"_En tiedä… Hyvä on. Pärjäile. Soitan sitten kun tulemme kotiin, okei?"_ sitten puhelin vaihtoi omistajaa.

"_Haloo?_" pikku tytön ääni sanoi hiukan arasti.

"Arvaa kuka?" Tino sanoi pirteästi.

"_Isovelii!_" Aino hihkaisi kuullessaan veljensä äänen. "_Minulla on ollut ikävä sinua_!"

"Niin minullakin sinua! Onko ollut kivaa?"

"_Ei yhtään. En saa tehdä mitään_. _Isäkin vain saarnaa_." Tinon teki mieli nauraa, mutta hän ei halunnut mollata rakasta isäpuoltaan.

"No se on ikävää, muistathan käyttäytyä sitten hyvin?" Tino kysyi. Aino taisi nyökätä, koska vastausta ei kuulunut. "Muistatko kun kerroin että minulla ei ole prinsessaa vaan prinssi?" Tino kysyi. Tämä sai kahden vanhemman pojan kuulolle taas. Pienen hetken kuluttua Dannylta pääsi pieni tirskahdus.

"_Joo…_"

"No haluaisitko puhua hänen kanssa?" Tino kysyi kääntyen Berwaldiin päin, joka punastui ja pudisti päätään rajusti. Dannyn räkätti taustalla.

"_O-okei k-kyllä minä voin_." Aino vastasi arasti. Tino ojensi puhelintaan Berwaldille, joka edelleen yritti torjua.

"Berkku älä nyt, kaikkihan tapaavat anoppinsa joskus" Danny vinkkasi taaempaan, sillä hän luuli edelleen, että Tino puhui äidilleen. Danny sai kiittää onneaa, ettei Berwaldilla ollut aikaa löydä häntä.

"H-hei…" Berwald änkytti puhelimeen. Tino hymyili rohkaisevasti. Danny tukki suunsa kädellään. _Tämä oli pakko kuulla! _

"_Kuka sinä olet?"_ pienen suloisen tytön ääni sanoi puhelimessa. Berwaldin sydän suli ja huoli katosi. Tyttö kuulosti aivan hänen rakkaalta pikkusiskoltaan.

"Jag heter Berwald. Vad är ditt namn?" Berwald kysyi leikiten. Vaikka uskoi, ettei tyttö puhunut ruotsia. Hänhän oli vasta kuuden.

"_Jag heter Aino och jag är Tino lilla syster!"_ Tyttö sanoi melkein ilosta kiljuen. Berwald jäätyi nyt. Tino hihitti hetken.

"Berwald… Isäpuoleni on suomenruotsalainen, joten hän puhuu erittäin hyvää ruotsia." Tino sanoi. "Anteeksi, etten maininnut aiemmin."

"_Oletko sinä prinssi?"_ Aino kysyi epäilevänä.

"_Totta kai minä olen. Pelastan isoveljesi!" _Berwald vastasi hymyillen. Tino punastui lievästi.

"_Menettekö sitten naimisiin?"_ Aino kysyi toiveikkaana. Nyt Berwald punastui korvia myöten. Ajatus vastata kyllä, oli houkutteleva.

"_Kai, mutta ett saa kertoa sitä hänelle, oke?"_

"_Okei._"

* * *

><p>Berwald puhui vielä hetken Ainon kanssa, sitten hän antoi puhelimen takaisin Tinolle. Tino vielä hyvästeli siskonsa, sitten hän sulki puhelimen.<p>

"Eli minä tarvitsisin yöpymispaikan. Rakkaat vanhempani ovat lähteneet jonnekkin siskoni kanssa. Eikä minulla ole avaimia, että voisin mennä kotiin." Tino sanoi vilkaisten samalla muita. Berwald oli juuri kurittamassa Dannya.

"Aa… Siitä minun pitikin sinulle kertoa, että Danny ehdotti, että menisimme hänen luokseen tänään." Berwald sanoi päästäen lopulta irti Dannysta. Danny hengitti hetken rahallisesti. Väri alkoi palailla hänen kasvoilleen.

"Niin tota nii…" Danny änkytti.

"Puhuisit edes suomea." Nor vastasi taaempana. Danny katsoi Noria melodramaattisesti.

"Niin, mutta enhän minä siellä voi viikkoa olla!" Tino huomautti. Berwald yritti saada kasaan jonkin asteista lausetta.

"Sinä… asumaan… minun… luokse… käykö?" Berwald sai sanottua. Tino punastui hiukan. Danny sai uuden naurun puuskahduksen.

"Totta kai… Jos siitä siis ei ole liikaa vaivaa…" Tino vuorostaan änkytti. "Minulla ei ole rahaa, maksan kyllä takaisin!" Tino painaen päänsä polviin. Häntä hävetti olla niin avuton. Berwald istuutui Tino viereen. Berwald nosti Tinon päätä niin että hän näki Tinon mustikan väriset silmät.

"Ei… ei ole ja sinähän kumminkin muutat sinne." Berwald sanoi ja suuteli Tinoa. Hetki oli täydellinen kunnes he muistivat missä olivat. Kolme uteliasta ja suurta silmäparia tuijotti heitä. Danny oli ensimmäinen, joka sai jotain sanotuksikin.

"Aijaijai… Ei sitten meille ole kerrottu!" virnistys. Molemmat tuijottivat muita punastuneine. Norin ja Icen ilme oli yllättynyt, Berwaldin ja Tinon häpeän ja punan täyttämät. Danny oli ainut jonka kasvoilla koreili pirullinen hymy. Hiljaisuus taisi kestää useamman minuutin. Vihdoin Berwald sai koottuaan itsensä.

"Niin että olemme menossa Dannylle tänään." Berwald sai sanottua. Tämä herätti muutkin transsista.

"Ai niin joo… Niin tulkaa meille tänään! Tino voisi tulla suoraan, uskon ettei siitä ole haittaa! Voin soittaa äidille ja kysyä! Voisit sitten huomenna mennä rakkaan miehesi luokse. Miltä kuulostaa?" Danny kysyi hymyillen. Tinosta se oli paras ehdotus tähän mennessä, juuri silloin bussi pysähtyi. "Mitä olemmeko me perillä jo?" Danny huudahti. Valitettavasti hän oli oikeassa. Bussi kaarsi juuri silloin parkkipaikalle, jossa vastassa oli joukko vanhempia ja muita sukulaisia odottamassa.

* * *

><p>"NÄHDÄÄN SITTEN KOULUSSA!" Eduard huusi vielä, ennen kuin kääntyi jatkamaan matkaansa. Tino vilkutti vielä kaukaiselle hahmolle, ennen kuin se katosi näkyvistä.<p>

"Tino tule!" Dannyn ääni huusi taaempaa. Danny seisoi erään auton edessä viittoen Tinoa tulemaan sinne. Tino hymyili Danilli, sitten hän vielä kääntyi Berwaldiin päin.

"Nähdään sitten myöhemmin, oke?" Tino sanoi ja painoi vielä kevyen suudelman mykistyneen ryotsalaisen huulille.

"Hei kyyhkyläinen, ala tulla!" naisääni sanoi Dannyn suunasta. Tino lähti hyvin punastuneena kävelemään kohti autoa. "Anteeksi, jos keskeytin sinut, mutta minulla on hiukan kiire." nainen pahoitteli.

"Ei se mitään." Tino sanoi. Danny otti automaattisesti Tinon rinkan ja laittoi sen takakonttiin. Nainen istuitui ratin taakse, Danny pelkääjän paikalle ja Tino takapenkille.

"Ai anteeksi, meitä ei ole esitelty. Nimeni on Sofia ja olen Dannyn omistaja. Anteeksi… äiti." Sofia sanoi. Danny punastui lievästi. _Ehkä maailman ainoa ihminen, joka sai Dannyn ruotuun. _Tino ajatteli itsekseen.

"Aa... Tino." Tino esitteli itsensä. Sofia vaikutti mukavalta naiselta. Sofia heitti heidät heille. Sitten hän lähti matkoihin.

"Työmatka." Danny sanoi avatessaan ulko-ovea. Dannyn äiti oli yksinhuoltaja, joten hänen piti elättää hänet ja Danny, minkä takia hänen piti tehdä töitä koko ajan.

* * *

><p>"No niin jätkät, mitä katotaan? Vaihto ehdot on aika huikeat! <em>Scream – <em>maraton tai _twilight_ – maraton?" kaikki kolme tuijotti Dannya, niin Ice oli mennyt Matthewn luokse yöksi. Ei kuulemma kestänyt rakkauden aiheuttamaa ilmapiiriä.

"Oletko tosissasi?" Nor kysyi pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Danny näytti oikeasti yllätyneeltä.

"Miten niin?

"Voiko paskempia leffoja olla? Alkaa mennä laittomuuden puolelle!"

"Minusta Twilight on ihan hyvä! Äänestän sitä!" Tino sanoi ja nosti lapsellisesti kätensä ylös. Berwald tietenkin myötäili Tinon valintoja.

"Täh! Minä luulin että sinä haluaisit ainakin Screamiä?" Danny kysyi Tinolta.

"Ei kiitos. En kaipaa selkäpiitä karmivaa kauhua juuri nyt, kiitos. Mutta voisin katsoa twilightin." Tino huokaisi. "Ja joo tiedän että sitä sanotaan paskaksi, mutta minusta romanttinen leffa olisi kivempi." Tino sanoi ja salaa tiukensi otetta Berwaldista. Danny ymmärsi Tinoa ja hymyili.

"No katsotaan sitten sädehtiviä vampyyrejä."

* * *

><p>"HYVÄ JACOB!" Danny sanoi Jacobin tunnustaessaan rakkautensa Bellalle. Tämä tapahtui kolmannen leffan aikana. leffoja oli katsottu jo kaksi, ja porukka oli tietenkin jakautunut. Danny ja Berwald olivat Jacobin kannalla. Tino taas Edwardin. Danny puolusti ihmissutta sillä, että hän oli pysynyt Bellan puolella kokoajan, eikä ollut niin marttyyri. Tinon mielestä Edward ajatteli muidenkin parasta, hän myös kohteli Jacobbia siedettävän hyvin. Ja hänhän rakasti Bellaa paljon, enemmän kuin omaa elämäänsä.<p>

"HYVÄ BELLA!" kuului huuto Dannyn vierestä, kun rakas näyttelijätär vetäisi ihmissutta nyrkillä naamaan. Kaikki tuijottivat Noria yllättyneenä. Nor ei ollut juuri puhunut elokuvan aikana. "No mitä! Bellahan sai kestää tuon kaiken." Nor oli oikeassa.

* * *

><p>Katsottuaan kaikki leffat porukka painui petiin. Danny ja Nor menivät Dannyn huoneeseen nukkumaan. Berwald nukkui Tinon kanssa vuode sohvalla, joka oli olohuoneessa. Tino meni Berwaldin viereen. Hän laski päänsä Berwaldin pään viereen. Hän kikatti vielä hetken muistellessaan poikien ilmettä, kun Jacob oli kertonut leimautumisestaan. <em>Siitäs saivat! Team Edward!<em>

"No niin Tino riittää." Berwald sanoi ja paijasi kevyesti vehnän värisiä hiuksia. Tino painautui lähemmäs ruotsalaista. "Huomenna sinä muutat sitten minun luokseni."

"Heh… Niin muutan. Siitä tulee kivaa!." Tino sanoi ja hymyili, Berwaldin jatkaessa silittämistä. "Voidaanko me hommata koira, kiltti?" Tino kysyi koiranpentuilme kasvoilla. Berwald tuijotti Tinoa ja tämän kauniita kasvojaa. _Miten tuolle voisi sanoa 'ei'_.

"Voidaan miettiä sitä…" Berwald vastasi lopulta katsoen samalla muualle. Tino hymyili, ainakin Berwald harkitsisi sitä.

"Eikö Kukkamuna ole kiva nimi?" Tino kysyi, aivan kuin ohimennen. Berwald tuijotti Tinoa pitkään.

"Anteeksi mikä?"

"Kukkamuna." Tino toisti hymyillen. "Vai olisiko Verinen kukkamuna?" Tino kysyi täysin vakavana. Berwald ei voinut pidättää pientä naurun puuskahdusta. "Mitä hauskaa siinä on?" Tino kysyi hiukan ärtyneenä.

"Anteeksi…" Berwald sanoi tukahduttaen naurunsa. Tino löi leikillä toista olkapäähän.

"Kuule Berwald, mistä sinä puhuit Ainon kanssa puhelimessa?" Tino kysyi vaihtaen aihetta. Häntä oli jäänyt häiritsemään se.

"Ei mistään tärkeästä… Ainakaan vielä." Berwald sanoi virnistäen. Tino hymyili.

"Toivottavasti jostain kivasta."

"Usko pois, se oli." Berwald sanoi ja painoi hyvän yön suudelman Tinon otsalle. "Minä rakastan sinua."

"Niin minäkin sinua." Tino sanoi. Sitten hän sulki silmänsä, vaipuen uneen rakkaansa syliin. Tietäen ettei hänen tarvinnut pelätä huomista. Kerrankin hän pystyi haaveilemaan, siitä kaikesta ihanasta mitä hän ja Berwald tulisivat kokemaan. Tino hymyili unissaan. _Peter olisi mukava nimi pojalle…_

_**Loppu**_


	14. Kiitos ja kumarrus

**Nyt se on ohi… Rakastuminen leirillä on ohi…**

**Olen teille paljon velkaa!**

**Kiitos kommenteista, ilman niitä ei olisi mitään! Ja kommentoikaa vielä tätä ficciä! Mitä piditte lopuista! Molemmista? Oliko kauheaa, surullista, lällyä ? Haluan tietää mielipiteenne! Ja vaikka ficci on loppu, ei se tarkoita etteikö kirjoittaa voisi aina! Teen vielä yhden erillisen tarinan, kolmannen lopun XD (suunnitelma on) Ja sitten alan miettiä uutta tarinaa! Saa ehdottaa millaisen haluaisi. Ideoita on pari! Yritän saada kolmannen lopun ennen joulua! Siihen tulee muutama luku, tai enemmän! **

**MUTTA KIITOS KAIKILLE IHANILLE IHMISILLE TUESTA! JOKAINEN KOMMENTOIJA ON IHANA IHMINEN!**

**myös ninni ;)) **

**Terveisin Sai-chi**


End file.
